


I’ll make a man out of you

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mulan (1998) References, Omega Verse, Side:markhyuck, Smut, War, mentions of war and voilence, side: johnwinil, side: luwoo, side: yangmin, side:chenji, side:noren, side:xiaodery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: I’ll make a man out of youKunTen, Yutae, Dojae, Side pairs: noren YangMin, JohnWinil LuWoo, MarckHyuck, XiaoderyOmegaverseA retelling of Mulan where a group of omega friends pretended to be alphas to spare their ageing fathers.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 114
Kudos: 296





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Make a man out of you is a fave song of mine from the Mulan OST and very recently, I just had this imagery of Kun being a general and herding WayV as his soldiers.This will not follow the storyline of Mulan in entirety just the concept of pretending to be men and the shebang.
> 
> I was debating if I would use omegaverse or genderwitch but, I just went with the omegaverse because Idon’t think I wil write a genderswitch effectively.
> 
> I wanted to use all of NCT’s Chinese names but that is quite a mouthful so we will just use their korean names (and for Yuta, his Japanese name). Only Ten and Doyoung will use a pseudo name

Yongqin is a beautiful omega who lived up to his name, a face that captured hearts, eyes that sparkle like stars and a smile that could heal souls. Yongqin also championed in the arts of dancing and painting, two qualities that warranted him as one of the most sought after brides in their village, yet none had been good enough to be his mate, for what Yongqin yearned was not the comfort of a house or the protection of his mate, but to be treated as an equal.

Trained in the battlefield, despite being an omega, Yongqin also excelled in sword fight but not so much in archery. But that was for his friend Dongyoung to master, and not him.

Dongyoung is another omega who has intimidated alphas for his intense glare and penchant for nagging. Dongyoung would just roll his eyes and walk away, ignoring alphas who berate him for being egoistic, but he did challenge a few of them in archery and leave them in the dust.

Where Yongqin excelled in dancing, Dongyoung excelled in singing, and his voice has been praised by people who had a chance to listen to it. Yet still he was mate-less but remained unbothered.

The eldest in the friend group though was a certain omega named Yuta who had countless suitors far and wide but he would scoff at them and tell them off because he does not want to be dressed in lace and expected to give birth to heirs. As much as he liked children, he will not be a baby maker. His strength lies in close combat and forging, with Japanese roots, he had been known to forge one of the best blades the land had produced but his father had not disclosed this for fear of letting his son be a target of people with vested interest. Yuta did not mind, as long as his father trusted him to craft blades and allowed him to do what he wanted.

The three would gather by the Li’s back garden, with Dongyoung shooting arrows at unimaginable speed and hitting the target dead center while Yuta and Yongqin spar at the side. Mrs. Li would bring out snacks and some iced tea when the sun would be too hot and the omegas were sprawled on the grass, very un-omega like but Mrs. Li would just chuckle at how the three would act carelessly; good thing the three families did want to whore their omega sons to the matchmaker.

“You three really could fight your fathers and beat them.” She remarked and Mr. Li cleared his throat but took no offence.

“Yongqin, your stamina is getting better.” Mr. Li remarked and that made Yongqinn smile wide.

His father had fought in battles and had emerged victorious but the toll of those fights, injury and old age had been visible as the old man limped as he walked with the aide of a stick. But nonetheless, Yongqin was ever proud of his father.

“Am I baba?” Yongqin asked and the old man nodded.

“I am very impressed.” Mr Li laughed out loud. “You too Yuta, is that a new blade?” Mr. Li inquired and Yuta nodded, offering the old warrior his newly forged blade. “Tatsuo-san really raised an artist.” Mr. Li commented making the Japanese smile wide at the compliment.

“Thank you uncle.” Yuta grinned.

“Ah Dongyoung, your accuracy and precision is just amazing, How was Donghyun?” Mr. Li said and Dongyoung gave a bittersweet smile.

“hyung is getting better, but still not to the peak of his abilities.” Dongyoung sighed and Mr. Li understood, recovery wasn’t easy especially psychologically.

“He will get there.” Mr. Li assured him.

\----- 

The sound of drums were heard, and the palace was enveloped in chaos as the news from the 5th battalion had been received and the plans of invasion were delivered loud and clear.

“There were no survivors lest the messenger, but he too succumb to exhaustion.” War Minister Lee told Emperor Han.

“I am afraid that this country must prepare for war.” Emperor Han sighed and turned to his minister. “Gather the alphas, we must fight to defend our land, our betas and omegas and our children.” Emperor Han announced and Minister Lee bowed and nodded.

“I volunteer to go father.” Song Qian, the brave alpha princess, a warrior despite her gender, volunteered.

“I expected no less my daughter.” Emperor Han uttered with a placid smile.

“I volunteer as well.” the younger prince stood next to his sister and both raised a brow at him. “I am capable.” The prince insisted.

“I knew when I named you that you will always be connected to the will of the metal sword.” Emperor Han smiled at his son. “Make me proud Prince Kun.” Emperor Han said and the prince bowed at his father.

There was a loud commotion and when the door to the office opened to reveal a pouting younger omega prince Chenle with his equally frustrated retainer, all eyes were trained on the two omegas.

“I am going with you!” Chenle puffed his cheek and Kun sighed heavily.

“Of course not.” Kun answered, tone clipped and indifferent.

“I am capable too!” Chenle argued.

“You are an omega Chenle. You have no place in the battle field!” Kun shouted and at the mention of his gender, Chenle held back the tears and stormed away, his retainer scurrying after him.

“Kun, that was harsh.” Taeyong said from his position and Kun glared at him.

“He doesn’t belong to the battle field.” Kun insisted and Taeyong sighed, his friend is really adamant about omegas being lesser than alphas.

“The draft will happen in three days time, we must be prepared for this, a training plan should be done, am I clear Youngho?” Kun turned to the tallest alpha in the room who nodded.

“Of course, your majesty” Youngho saluted.

“Good. Everyone is dismissed.” Kun announced and everyone dismissed except for Kun and Song Qian.

‘Don’t be harsh on Chenle, the kid has potential.” SongQian told his brother.

“Still, the front line is no place for an omega, much more the only possible heir left for this country.” Kun stated and Songqian understood, of course, the youngest would be the only heir left when the two alphas march off to the battle field.

“This is our calling after all. Alphas must protect the people who can’t do so.” Songqian said and bid her brother a good night.

\----

“Attention!” The royal messenger called out and everyone in the village gathered to the plaza where the announcement should commence. “The 5th battalion had failed securing the borders from invasion and the military reserves of out nation had been depleted.” The announcement was grim and everyone gasped. “henceforth, the emperor has decreed that each household shall be required to have an alpha enlisted to serve our country and to protect this land.” The proclamation ended and each family was called in to give receive their enlistment orders.

“No.” Yuta shook his head, the Nakamoto household had been full of beta, with his ageing father as the only alpha and him as the only omega.

“Fuck.” dongyoung hissed as he watched his father stood to the front to receive the order for his brother won’t be able to enlist due to him still recovering.

“No father, you have fought too many battles.” Yongqin looked at his father with teary eyes.

“It is not up to you to decide on what I shall do. If my country need me, I shall serve until I take my last breath.” Mr. Li glared at his son and soon took the order.

Three omegas watched as their ageing fathers proudly stood to represent their families and for once, they wanted to change their statuses and take the places of their fathers.

“I will not allow my father to risk his life more than he had done.” Yongqin gritted his teeth and balled his fist.

“What are you thinking?” Dongyoung asked and Yongqin looked at his friends and grinned.

“We are the best in fighting here, no one will need to know that we are omegas don’t they?” Yongqin asked and the two grinned.

“We got to get suppressants though, but it will be easy.” Yuta smirked and the three had devised a plan, for omegas has a place in the battle field as much as any alpha.

\----


	2. Let's get down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Thank you for taking interest in this story. I will introduce a lot more characters in here, but they are mostly minor characters. Also I added Minor character death because, it is a war, and well there will be death.

\----

The order was handed out and all Alphas were called out to the training camp and brave men and women prepared to traverse the country to reach the training camp. For the Huang clan, their families had been blessed with numerous alphas who were ready to volunteer for war like the cousins Xuxi and Guanheng, but there was a problem, their third cousin’s family only had betas and omegas.

“I will go.” Renjun stood tall during the clan meeting but his father was adamant that he shouldn’t.

“You are an omega. You have a beta sister that can go.” His father told him.

“She’s younger than me.” Renjun was defiant. “I can do it. My cousins had trained me, I am better in fighting than Meiren.” He argued.

‘We’ll be there to cover for him.” Xuxi guarantied his uncle.

“We promise to protect Renjun.” Guanheng added and their uncle sighed and looked at Renjun with forlorn eyes.

“I don’t want to put you in such a position Renjun.” His father sighed but Renjun smiled and bowed at him.

“It is my honor to do this father.” Renjun said and his father hugged him tightly.

“Do well Renjun, come back safe, I still need a grandchild.” His father said and Renjun nodded with a smile.

‘Of course, I may snag an alpha myself.” Renjun joked and it made his father laugh.

“Not on my watch little huang.” Xuxi glared at him and Guanheng followed suit.

‘No way you’ll get hit on by those perverted alphas.” Guanheng added.

“I’ll leave Renjun to you two.” Renjun’s father turned to the two who then saluted at him.

The cousins would depart at dawn, and their mothers fused about them, treating them like the children they truly are and not some soldiers to be, because for their mothers, this maybe the last time that they’ll see their sons. They boarded their horses, eager to go to their journey to the camp but Renjun’s father stopped him handed him his suppressants.

“Do well, Little Huang.” Renjun’s father kissed his son’s forehead and allowed them to leave for their trip.

The Alphas of their village were all going to the camp and they met the alpha of the Liu family, a close friend of the Huangs.

“Yoh!” Yangyang saluted and handed Renjun something. “It’s scent blockers. Just know that I got your back.” Yangyang assured his friend and Renjun beamed a smile, he is happy that he was surrounded by alphas who looked at him as a person and not as his second gender.

\----

It was not okay and Jeno was boiling with anger as he watched his friend being humiliated by his own parents, just because he was an omega, a status they think was useless.

Jeno and Jaemin grew up together, and presented almost at the same time; with Jeno being an alpha and Jaemin an omega. People though that they would end up as mates but what they have are purely platonic, and protective. Jaemin’s parents weren’t happy because they prided themselves with lineage of alphas, but Jaemin was the odd one out. Jaemin was always mistreated, abused even, that made Jeno more protective of him and right now, he was willing to take Jaemin away with him, because he knows that when he leaves for the camp, Jaemin would end up bloodied and bruised.

“Let’s just go.” Jeno said and Jaemin looked at him with pitiful eyes.

“I don’t even know how to fight.” Jaemin answered.

“Would you rather die at the hands of your father or doe trying to protect this country?” Jeno asked and Jaemin sighed.

“I will be killed the second they know that I am an omega.” Jaemin reminded him.

“At least it is worth trying than staying here.” Jeno said defiantly.

“I can’t persuade you can’t I?” Jaemin asked and Jeno nodded. “I guess it’s better than here.” Jaemin said and it made Jeno smile.

“We’ll be okay.” Jeno assured him and they went on to pack for their journey.

\---

Kun raised his brow as Taeil faced him with his medical team, two of which where omegas, the third is the doctor himself. Sicheng, one of Taeil’s mate and a nurse himself raised a brow back at Kun while Youngho sighed just behind the prince.

“There is no one more capable to treat the soldiers than Taeil hyung.” Sicheng said and Kun rolled his eyes.

“I understand that he is, but bringing other omegas into the field?” Kun questioned the addition of Jungwoo and Donghyuck, the two omega nurses that Taeil adored like his own brothers.

“They are most capable.” Taeil said with a glare.

“They are omegas!” Kun insisted.

“And so am I!” Taeil yelled back, he will not take such behavior from the prince. “I am not fit for battle I understand that, but if anyone of you gets wounded, I am the only person that can treat you, and these two are my most trusted charges, I am sure they can nurse back anyone to good health.” Taeil insisted.

“I can fight, I am a medic soldier for a reason.” Sicheng added and it made Youngho sigh, he was torn between his mates and his prince.

“your majesty, they are needed in our camp, they will ensure that the soldiers are fit for battle and treat the injured. They are our support” Youngho said calmly and Kun turned to him then to Taeyong.

“Kun, I know that you are adamant abut omegas joining us, but they are as strong as any alphas, maybe not in physical strength but they have their strengths as any other person.” Taeyong insisted.

“Fine.” Kun said defeatedly and then stormed out of the room.

“One day, when you meet your match, you will understand.” It was Taeyong who stopped him with his words, and if he wasn’t the son of the Minister of Defense and a long time friend, he would be shot dead already. Kun did not answer him and Taeyogn let him go with a sigh.

“We leave at dawn.” Taeyong announced and turned to Youngho who just grinned at him, the alpha surely is positivity personified.

“It will be okay.” Youngho assured him and turned to Taeil and Sicheng to lead them back into their shared quarters, with Donghyuck and Jungwoo following closely behind to retire to their own.

\----

Taeyong eyed the camp where the throngs of men and women alike were already arriving. As the designated OIC after the prince, he was overseeing the arrivals when two people attacked him with a tight hug.

‘Taeyong hyung!” of course, it was his cousins, Minhyung and Yoonoh.

It made Taeyong smile seeing two familiar faces. “How have you been!” Taeyong asked and both grinned at him.

“I practiced so hard hyung, I can hit a target even though I can’t wink.” Minhyung said and it made Taeyong laugh.

“I am sure Kun will kick our butt if you don’t hit a target.” Taeyong teased him. ‘And you Yoonoh?” Taeyong asked and the male grinned and shot a few punches that Taeyong expertly dodged.

“Close combat, I enjoy the front lines.” Yoonoh replied and of course, the Jeongs have been known as the forefront attackers that they are.

‘But still slow.” Taeyong laughed and led them to their barracks.

Kun was looking at the camp as it was slowly being filled with the alphas that the emperor had requested. He was hopeful that at least some of them are decent enough in fighting but to expect so much would cause disappointment in the long run. He could see Youngho walk towards the medic tent, and he knew that the alpha would check on his mates and how the medical team are holding up, checking if they are fit for training.. He sighed, he could never be settled with the raging war behind his thoughts, resurfacing every now and then, reminding him of the responsibility he has as the bearer of the crown.

\---

Youngho eyed the persons held in the tent and turned to Taeil who was frowning and to Sicheng who was clearly uncomfortable with Taeil’s souring mood.

“What is it?” Youngho asked and Taeil handed him a clipboard. The alpha read it and his eyes narrowed and looked at the detained individuals. “Omegas?” Youngho asked and Taeil nodded.

“They are not allowed to enlist as per orders of the prince.” Taeil said and Youngho nodded.

“But?” Youngho asked and Taeil grinned at him.

“Is it wrong if I wanted to prove the prince wrong?” Taeil asked and it made Youngho smile wide.

“You’re hiding something!” Youngho asked and Taeil gestured for Sicheng to get their guest. The other alpha left the place and returned a few short minutes later with Chenle next to him. “You’ll get killed ou know that.” Youngho said and Taeil smiled wide.

“You won’t let that happen.” Taeil grinned back as Youngho nodded.

“Chenle, I want you to do something for me.” Youngho said and the young prince looked at the alpha and nodded.

“Chenle!” Kun shouted as he faced his younger brother. ‘What are you doing here!” Kun asked angrily.

“I challenge you to an archery match.” Chenle bravely replied. “If I win, I stay.” Chenle said and Kun glared at him.

“You are not staying.” Kun replied, defiant as his brother maybe, he is still older and has the authority.

‘Are you scared?” Chenle taunted and it made Kun’s hand ball into a fist.

“No, bring it.” Kun said and took the bow and marched towards the field where the targets were already set up.

“I’m relying on you Chenle.” Youngho winked and Chenle nodded as he took his own bow and followed his brother.

“Best of three.” Kun said and Chenle nodded.

“Best of three.” Chenle replied and eyed his target.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Uhm yes, the omega’s fate relies on how well Chenle does in this challenge.


	3. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This will go into jumping timelines, leading up to the match between Kun and Chenle. We get to see a few more POVs and especially Johnny and Taeil (and Sicheng).

\---

“Please tell me you’re not going to defy Prince Kun.” Dejun, Prince Chenle’s retainer, asked Chenle who was gritting his teeth after Kun had given him the omega card.

“I will and he can’t stop me.” Chenle replied and turn to pack his clothes. Dejun sighed, his charge had been headstrong like his siblings, and even if he was the precious omega of the bunch, he was still a warrior like his siblings.

“I’ll go pack your bow.” Dejun sighed and that made Chenle ran to hug him.

Dejun smiled, he loved the little prince like his own brother and even if people call him spineless for not controlling the younger, he knew he could do nothing when it comes to the prince’s desires especially if it is for the good. He took off to pack the bow when he met Sicheng, a medic soldier and one of the best fighters in the land, personally trained by Youngho himself.

“Where are you going?” Sicheng asked and Dejun stiffened.

“Uhm, nowhere.” Dejun lied but Sicheng crossed his arms and raised a brow

“Nowhere?” Sicheng repeated

“Somewhere” Dejun nervously replied.

“Somewhere?” Sicheng asked again.

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Dejun begged and Sicheng raised his brow higher.

“Of course I will Taeil hyung. Go into the carriage with Donghyuck and Jungwoo.” Sicheng said with a small smile and Dejun exhaled loudly and beamed a grateful smile at the alpha.

\----

They weren’t allowed, but Youngho knew that they will be useful, one way or another. As he eyed the omegas in the room, he felt something familiar, eagerness and willingness. These are the makings of a soldier, someone who will fight to protect the people they love and treasure.

“I want you to answer me carefully, I don’t need the sappy pity excuses, I want the truth, and I want it clear.” Youngho addressed the omegas who had some of the most confident eyes he had seen.

“I am here to fight in place of my aging father.” An omega stood and looked at Youngho, brave and strong.

Youngho noticed the omega’s stature, thin and small but his hands was scarred, and he knew, he was dealing with a fighter. Youngho stood taller, all 6 feet of alpha towering above everyone else.

“I can tell that you pack more than air.” Youngho replied, too used to see the strength of people he trains. “Close combat?” Youngho asked and the omega nodded. “Name?”

“Yongqin.” The omega replied and Youngho nodded.

“You need a different name my dear.” Taeil replied and it made Yongqin look at the other omega. “Your name is famous across the lands, the beautiful omega son of the General Li.” Taeil explained and Youngho nodded.

“Ten.” Sicheng spoke from the side and threw an apple towards the omega. Yongqin saw it coming and withdrew a dagger from his side to catch the apple. “Perfect.” Sicheng grinned and Yongho nodded.

Youngho then turned to the prince who was blinking at how the omega reacted to the threat. “Chenle?” Youngho called out the prince who then looked at him in the eye. “I want you to prove Kun wrong. I want you to be the voice of these omegas, to be their representative.” Youngho paused to make sure Chenle understood what he was implying; Chenle nodded. “I know your skills are better than most of the soldiers that we have, I want you to challenge your brother to give you a chance. If you win, you can stay and these omegas, will be under your and my protection.” Youngho said and Chenle looked at the omegas who were hopeful.

“If.. If I win, I want them treated as any other.” Chenle replied.

“We will not reveal them as omegas.” Taeil assured them.

“Why?” Chenle asked.

“We all want change don’t we?” Sicheng asked and Chenle nodded.

“Dejun ge, give me my bow.” Chenle said and Dejun unpacked the weapon and gave it to his charge.

\----

\----

Chenle and Kun trained under the best archers, and they take this seriously not just a random play in the park. Their aims are one of the best in the land and they both knew that they are as equally matched in this. Archery is a test of concentration and quick decisions, to provide the precise blow to the target. They took their places, Kun to the right and chenle to the left, both holding their custom bows that were made for them by their father. The bows were of a particular weight and design, both not boasting of jewels but of fine bamboo and water buffalo horns that are both strong and elastic, providing the best tension for a powerful shot.

Chenle raised his bow first, already loaded by a bamboo arrow fitted with a polished tip. He eyed the target and after releasing a breath, he let the arrow fly towards the target, landing into a the 8th ring.

“8” Youngho called out and Kun sneered.

“This is not child’s play.” Kun uttered as he raised his bow and pulled the string back. He eyed the target and it flew to hit the 9th ring.

“9” Youngho announced and Chenle gritted his teeth.

This was his chance, he needed to prove that he too can be useful to this land. He raised his bow once more and eyed the target.

“Aim a little down, feel the wind direction.” A voice said behind him and Chenle did as he was told, he aimed a little lower and released the string; the arrow landed at the dead center.

Kun glared at the person who just spoke but the returned to his target, shooting a clean 9 once more.

“You are both tied.” Youngho announced.

Chenle took a deep breath and aimed the arrow one last time and felt the wind before he aligned his aim and released the string, another bull’s eye. Kun took a breath and took aim once more, eyeing the target and releasing the arrow, it landed on a 9.

“Chenle wins.” Youngho announced and Chenle fell to his knees and cried.

“i actually won.” Chenle sobbed and Dejun was quick to haul up his prince and hugged him.

‘You won.” Dejun smiled and hugged him tighter.

“You could’ve won.” Youngho muttered as Kun passed by.

“I did not throw the game, Chenle won fair and square.” Kun replied.

“He did didn’t he?” Youngho chuckled.

“Send me the man who coached him, he clearly knows what he is doing.” Kun instructed Youngho who then saluted at him.

\---- 

Youngho led the omegas to a part of the camp near the medical tents, as they should be closely monitored by Taeil and Sicheng for their protection. A few alphas went to meet the omegas and Youngho eyed them.

“They are my cousins and friend.” A timid boy said and Youngho eyed the necklace he was wearing, a Huang.

“Your name?” Youngho asked and the omega gulped.

‘Renjun.” He replied and Youngho beamed a soft smile.

“Okay, Huangs I presume?” Youngho asked and the three nodded. “Don’t worry. I made my promise but I want you,” youngho turned to the alphas. “I want you to protect your friends’ secret as well.” Youngho said and the four alphas nodded. “You may go to your tents now, you three stay.” Youngho dismissed the rest, pointing at Yongqin, now named Ten, Dongyoung and Yuta.

Youngho led him to his makeshift office and told them to sit, the three did as they were told. “Kun asked me to send Dongyoung to him.” Youngho explained. “Are you related to Kim Donghyun?” Youngho asked and Dongyoung nodded.

“I am his younger brother.” Dongyoung replied honestly.

“Of course, you are your father’s son. Donghyun hyung was our teacher, we learned from the best.” Youngho praised the wounded soldier. “When I send you to Kun, I want you to be Doyoung, the twin brother of Dongyoung, not the omega but the alpha brother and among the best in your family.” Youngho instructed and Dongyoung, now named Doyoung, looked at him with fierce eyes and nodded.

“I will sir.” Doyoung answered.

“Why are you helping us?” Ten asked and it made Youngho raise his brow. “You could just let us die.” Ten added.

“It is against my principle to kill the innocent.” Youngho replied.

“We are of course guilty of fraud.” Yuta added.

“That is true.” Youngho nodded.

  
”So Why?” Ten asked again and Youngho’s face turned serious.

“Maybe I want you to prove everyone wrong.” Youngho said, voice calm but powerful. “Maybe I want to make people realize the power you all hold, regardless of gender or status, a soldier is a soldier, a person is a person.” Youngho then stood and towered over them. “Maybe I want a revolution to start, and I know you can convince not just Prince Kun, not just this country, but the world, you can show to the whole world that you have a place in the frontlines as well.” Youngho looked at them straight in the eyes. “I have been raised and trained to see the strengths and weaknesses of people, to train them to overcome the faults and groom them to better soldiers. I can see fire in you, a desire for equality, something that I myself would want for this country at the very least.” Youngho said and the three nodded and understood.

“I am giving you this chance because you are my only chance.” Youngho finished and the three stood and saluted.

“We will not let you down.” The three saluted at the same time and it made Youngho smile wide and hoped while he saluted back.

\----

Kun eyed the person next to Youngho and gauged him. “Your name?” Kun asked and Doyoung let out a confident voice.

“Kim Doyoung.” The soldier replied and Kun raised a brow at the familiarity of the name.

“He’s the youngest son of the Kim’s, his brother is Donghyun hyung.” Youngho explained and Kun nodded.

“Of course I expected nothing less from the Kim’s.” Kun grinned. “I want to see what you’re made of, tomorrow we’ll start with the training, we sill sort out the archers first.” He instructed and it made Doyoung laugh.

“A show of skill, of course your majesty, I will not put my father’s and brother’s reputation to shame, you’ll have your demonstration alright.” Doyoung said and the challenge riled up Kun in a good way.

“I look forward to it then Doyoung-ssi.” Kun grinned and extended a hand to which the omega shook.

___

“I’ll get myself killed!” Jaemin cried out and his roommate eyed him carefully.

“You’re not gonna get killed, your mate is here.” Renjun replied.

“My mate? Who? Jeno?” Jaemin asked and Renjun nodded. “That goof? Hell no he is not my mate.” Jaemin pouted.

“He’s sure protective of you.” Renjun remarked.

‘He is, of course he is.” Jaemin sighed. “He’s my only friend you know, he’s the only one who didn’t regard me any lower because I am an omega.” Jaemin pulled his knees towards his chest.

“Were you discriminated?” Renjun asked and Jaemin nodded.

“Didn’t learn anything to defend myself, only learned to cook and take care of people.” Jaemin confessed. “Jeno only brought me here so I can escape my family.” jaemin said and Renjun sat next to him.

“Hey, I am sure you can learn a thing or two here.” Renjun said and gave Jamein a hug. “Youngho hyung said that he believed in us and Prince Chenle stood up for us, we should do our part.” Renjun said and it made Jaemin smile.

“What about starting dinner huh?” Jaemin asked and Renjun beamed and winked at him.

“A great idea,” Renjun answered and the two walked out of their tents to find their way to the kitchens to ask the staffs there if they could help.

What they didn’t expect are two alphas glaring at each other and hands on the hilt of their swords.

“Yangyang.” Renjun called the alpha

“Jeno.” Jaemin did as well.

The two alphas broke the glare and looked at the omegas with grins.

“Hey Junnie, I was just looking for you.’ Yangyang slung an arm around the smaller omega.

“Get off me you parasite.” Renjun huffed and took the arm around him and twisted it so Yangyang was in pain and had to surrender.

“You’re harsh Renjun. Ouch!” Yangyang whined as Renjun glared at him but then released him and laughed before hugging the friend. “I can’t belive you’re my best friend, you always hurt me.” Yangyang pouted, the alpha pouted.

“Are you two together?” Jaemin asked and Renjun faked gagged.

“Him, No way!” Renjun pushed Yangyang away.

‘Hey!” Yangyang retorted. “We almost got engaged.” Yangyang exclaimed.

“We were four yangyang, and no way, I won’t mate with you.” Renjun then ran towards the kitchens and left the three.

“You were engaged?” Jaemin asked and it made Yangyang laugh.

“Not really, but we kind of hinted that our parents want us to be mated other than other opportunistic people.” Yangyang shrugged.

“Oh, you two look cute together.” Jaemin said.

“Us Cute?! Say that to Jun and he’ll throttle you.” Yangyang laughed out loud then extended a hand. “I’m Yangyang, from the Liu Family.” He introduced himself and both gasped.

“You’re from the rich merchant family!” Jaemin exclaimed. ‘Jaemin, uhm I am not really fond of my family.” jaemin shook his hand.

“Jeno.” The alpha shook his hand as well.

“Please don’t remind me of my my father’s wealth, it gets annoying you know, to be branded as the rich son.” Yangyang kicked the stone near his feet.

“Oh, sorry.” Jaemin apologized.

“So you’re mates?” Yangyang asked and Jaemin laughed loudly.

“Us? Nah, he’s like a brother to me.” Jaemin smiled wide then walked towards the kitchens.

“Don’t even think about it.” Jeno gritted and Yangyang raised a brow.

“I would like to say the same to you.’ Yangyang snorted and then walked towards his friends Guanheng and Xuxi.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: let’s just say, Johnny is like our mushu hahaha


	4. Find Your Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I did say I will redeem myself with the pain I put dojae through in my past fic so, their interaction will be first.
> 
> Before I wrote this, I actually watched some videos about the origins of Mulan, including which was that Mulan was a capable fighter when she enlisted. So I took that concept , and the omegas here are just that, capable fighters (well except Jaemin but he’s a strong one!).
> 
> Also, my favorite character in the Marvel’s avengers is actually Hawkeye, so you know, Archery is something I am interested in (but still fail in reality) so when NCT members fair very well and hit those 9’s and 10’s, look who is happy. Yepp me.
> 
> Also, I drew out inspiration from the scene of The Great Wall where the lead showed off his archery skills to the General.

\---

It was still a bit dark when Doyoung stepped into the archery field, his bow on his shoulder and arrows on his quiver strapped on his back. He took in the cold morning air and stretched his limbs out, trying his best to be the most at ease as he showed the prince what his blood line can do, that his father had taught him well and that he was at least as good as his brother.

“You’re early.” Doyoung turned around to look at the owner of the voice, a handsome alpha, smiling at him and showing off his dimples.

“I want to practice before his majesty arrives.” Doyoung replied.

“Ah, you’re Kim.” The alpha asked and Doyoung snorted.

“I prefer to be called Doyoung.” Doyougn responded.

“Good to know, I am Yoonoh.” The alpha extended a hand and Doyoung shook it out of courtesy. “It’s still dark, will you able to see the target?” Yoonoh asked and Doyoung took it as a challenge.

He took his bow from his shoulder and loaded it with an arrow. He smirked at Yoonoh before he raised it and eyed the target, then releasing it with confidence. Yoonoh’s eyes widened with what Doyoung did, but was thoroughly impressed when the arrow landed on the target dead center.

“You did not just do that.’ Yoonoh was happily surprised and thoroughly impressed by the show of skills.

“You just witnessed it.” Doyoung smirked and it made Yoonoh nod.

“I did.” He laughed out loud and clapped both hands. “You are really amazing Doyoung-ssi.”Yoonoh sighed then smiled at him. “Can I call you hyung?” Yoonoh asked and Doyoung was taken aback at the request.

“huh?” Doyoung was dumbfounded.

“I asked if I can call you hyung.” Yoonoh’s smile was unwavering.

“oh, I guess. I was born on 96th year of the dynasty.” Doyoung replied.

“That’s great, I was born on the 97th year.” Yoonoh grinned and Doyoung relaxed. “Are you a close combat fighter too or do you prefer the long range?” He asked and Doyoung sighed.

“I prefer the long range. I trained hard for precision and my eyes are more used to it than close combat. I don’t like exerting too much work to be honest.” Doyoung shrugged.

“That’s perfect.” Yoonoh said and started to jog in place. “We could be partners, be my spotter!” Yoonoh said and Doyoung laughed at him.

“That’s not for me to decide.” Doyoung replied and Yoonoh sighed but then smiled.

  
’I’ll just have to win rankings then.” Yoonoh winked and then soon jogged off away from Doyoung who let out a huge exhale.

Yoonoh was a gorgeous alpha and his omega was preening, he was chosen by an alpha, and for his skills rather than appearance, something he would prefer any day. Doyoung grinned as he adjusted his bow and practiced more shots just as the sun rose above them.

\----

“I can’t do this.” Jaemin panicked but Jeno held his hand and assured him that placements wouldn’t be that bad and archery isn’t as difficult as sparring.

They decided to come to the field to practice early, but they didn’t expect to see Doyoung already shooting arrows with accuracy.

“wow, you’re really amazing hyung.” Jaemin remarked and Doyoung turned to look at them.

“Your mate?” Doyoung asked and Jaemin sighed but shook his head.

“He’s more of a brother.” Jaemin replied.

“So?” Doyoung asked and Jeno glared at the older.

“I wanted to practice a bit, I wasn’t trained in fighting unfortunately.” Jaemin confessed and Doyoung nodded.

“Of course, your excuse for parents did not train you.” Doyoung cant hind the irritation in his voice.

‘I don’t have the privilege, I’m afraid.” Jaemin replied.

“no matter, Archery is the easiest to learn unless you are Ten or Yuta.” Doyoung grinned and it made Jaemin smile.

“Thank you hyung.” Jaemin hugged him and then took a bow from the collection to practice.

“You’re gonna watch or join him?” Doyoung asked Jeno who took out his own bow. “Good.” Doyoung replied and they started to do practice runs.

“I can’t even pull this thing.” Jaemin whined and Doyoung hit his head with the blunt end of the arrow.

“The bow is not fit for you.” Doyoung said then took the bow, tested it then walked to the storage to pick out a better bow suited for Jaemin. “The tension was too tight, you’re not yet used to the force.” Doyoung explained and handed him a different bow. “Tug it a few times.” Doyoung instructed and Jaemin did just that.

“I think I can handle this.” Jaemin said and Doyoung allowed him to try shooting an arrow.

The arrow flew a little better but the trajectory wasn’t enough to land anywhere near the target. Doyoung took the bow and adjusted it a bit and asked Jaemin to try again. Before Jaemin could really shoot the arrow, Doyoung corrected his posture, made him stand feet apart and his arms level with his shoulder and asked him to aim a little lower than the middle of the target.

“Breathe, now pull the string taught and release when you’re ready.” Doyoung said and Jaemin did as he was told.

The arrow flew a great distance and it landed on the 5th ring. It doesn’t matter that it was a low number, it was still on the target. Jaemin beamed a smile and hugged Doyoung first then Jeno who was caught off guard by the sudden hug but then smiled and then hugged Jaemin back.

‘Thank you hyung!” Jaemin was delighted and it made Doyoung laugh loudly.

“You’re not even hitting the target very well.” Doyoung pointed a finger at him but Jaemin was still smiling.

‘That’s still something.” Jaemin said and with the confidence, he taunted Jeno who just rolled his eyes and aimed at the target with dead set eyes.

The arrow landed at the dead center making Jaemin cheer loudly and Doyoung nodded, a challenge has been made.

“Don’t just stand there, land at least an 8.” Doyoung told Jaemin who laughed and nodded, he’ll definitely land at least something decent for their evaluation.

\----

Kun was not surprised to see Doyoung already up and shooting targets already. He had witnessed Doyoung shoot some more before he made his presence known, the soldiers saluted to the prince and stepped to the side.

Kun let them at ease and was joined by Youngho and Taeyong, the three of them are masters of Archery, Youngho and Kun more than Taeyong who prefers close combat. Chenle was also present, with Dejun next to him.

“To all who will try for the archery ranking, line up.” Kun announced and the interested soldier made a decent line on the right while those who were neither skilled shooters nor interested in long range attacks stepped aside for the archers’ evaluation. Kun was pleased, some brave people had stepped up, and these are their support system. “High ranking archers will be paired up with attackers after evaluations, but I believe I requested a demonstration from Doyoung.” Kun turned to the soldier who nodded.

“Of course your majesty, but I would like to ask for some help, Yuta hyung and Ten if you could.” Doyoung asked and the two cracked their necks and knuckles before walking towards the field with swords and daggers at hand.

“Lock and loaded.” Doyoung grinned as he bowed to the prince before taking three arrows from his quiver and loaded them at the same time.

Yuta grinned as he unsheathed his sword and made a few swings for the crowd just as Ten withdrew his daggers and started charging towards Doyoung. With precise timing and calculation, Yuta’s sword clashed with Ten’s dagger before the two dashed towards Doyoung together and threw all three weapons towards the archer. Doyoung grinned and released his arrows, flying towards the field and hitting the tips of the sword and daggers and making them loose momentum to fall down to the ground. Everyone was surprised and when the resounding clang of metal was heard, everyone cheered and applauded.

“Impressive.” Kun grinned, surely happy to have a talented archer within his ranks. “now, line up and show me your best, nothing below an eight.” Kun barked and each soldier was given three arrows, three chances to determine their fate as archers for the unit.

Doyoung approached Jaemin and patted his back before stepping aside to allow them to show off their skills. Jeno was undoubtedly a skilled archer, his shots were all within the 9 and 10 range while a prodigy from the Huang’s, Guanheng, showed off his perfect 10’s. Kun noted them as far the best in their age range. Jaemin was nervous but he managed to secure his slot as his were in the 8 and 9 range, along with the Minhyung, who despite can’t keep one eye closed and merely squinted, had performed a stellar performance. A few more individuals shone through, one of which was Taeil’s cousin Junhui, an archer of their sister clan of Wen, and his friends Hansol and Seokmin, archers with precise shots of the 8 to 10 ranges.

While the archers were sorted and ranked, Kun turned to Taeyong who was already itching to spar and so with a nod, Taeyong had withdrew his sword and charged at the group who was waiting at the side. Youngho laughed and he too charged at the unsuspecting soldiers who were caught of guard. Kun shook his head, and he too charged and challenged the soldiers into a close combat fight.

Yuta was surprised but his reflexes were fast as he withdrew his sword fast enough to counter Taeyong’s blow. The sound of metal instantly shattered the bubbles of everyone, this is getting real.

“You’re fast.” Taeyong grinned and launch attacks after attacks in a graceful dance between them.

“So I have been told” Yuta replied and the others cleared the area as Yuta fought back, throwing in a kick or two which Taeyong blocked just as easily.

They were evenly matched and to the spectators, it was watching a choreographed dance of blade and limbs. Too beautiful and mesmerizing to take their eyes off.

Taeyong maybe better with strength and agility but Yuta, he knew the blades more and he could spot flaws in the swords, and he used that to his advantage, a blacksmith can also be a fighter, and Taeyong, he did not know what he’s up against as Yuta hit his sword at a weak spot and almost broke it.

Youngho targetted the Huangs and Xuxi instinctively put Renjun behind him, with Yangyang aiding him as they fought against Youngho, But just as they pushed back the omega, Sicheng attacked from behind, but Renjun was not sent to war without the proper training of a Huang, he ran to get a long word from the stack and with the grace of the Yellow tiger, the mark of the Huang’s, he faced Sicheng who was as graceful as the mark of the Dong’s, the green serpent. While Youngho had brute and sheer power, Sicheng had the calm but a force for an attack. The two had been contradicting before, but Taeil had showed them how to work like partners, to support each other and be a coordinated unit.

But Yangyang and Renjun were trained as well, to be a yin and yang, a balance of power while Xuxi was a third force, a power whose root was to protect his loved ones. While Youngho and Sicheng attacked, the three held out, not giving up and proving that they are not low class fighters.

Yoonoh wanted action and so he did, he ran to aid Youngho and Sicheng, separating Xuxxi from the trio as they face each other in a one on one. The two alphas were evenly matched, the pride of Huang’s and Jeong’s, the best of the best, and they did not disappoint.

Both alphas thrive in the adrenaline rush as they strike with a purpose, not enough to kill the partner but strong enough to let the other know that they mean business. Xuxi was aggressive but planned while Yoonoh was on a counter attack while he thought of a switchback. The smiles on the alphas were genuine, both were satisfied with the match up.

Kun targeted one person and that was Ten. The soldier used his dagger like it was an extension of his body, that intrigued Kun because daggers weren’t normally preferred for battle as it has short range of attacks. As Kun charged, Ten had the ability to use his lithe body to bend and dodge the attacks from the prince. Kun acknowledged Ten’s skills but the prince was not known as the captain for nothing, because what he was given was not Youngho’s brute force, or Taeyong’s endless grace, but it was a brain to strategise. He planned it and with careful timing and execution, he delivered a blow and knocked down Ten, pinned him on the ground and put the blade on the soldier’s neck. Kun’s face was near Ten’s face, both feeling each other’s breaths and he grinned before he straightened his body and offered a hand to the fallen soldier.

“Impressive. You are such a workout.” Kun laughed and looked at the others who were all now shaking hands as the sparring ended. ‘your name?” Kun asked and Ten straightened himself and extended a hand to for the prince to shake.

“Ten.” He replied and Kun smiled handsomely.

“Very well, you are a charm to work with, I am utterly impressed.” Kun said and it made Ten smile wide himself. “The stunt you three pulled earlier was impressive too.” Kun added. “You three are friends?” Kun inquired and Ten nodded.

“Yes we are.” Ten replied .

“I think I found my elite team.” Kun was happy and Ten felt really good to get the approval of the prince, he could do this, he will do this.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hey introduction over, let’s get this over and done with.
> 
> I decided to write a couple of chapters in one go and post them one by one so you won’t be waiting for too long for the updates. I am able to do this because the quarantine had been extended in my country till the end of April. But don't expect to much, i have to do some work after the holy week.
> 
> I hope you’ll all stay safe and healthy!


	5. A Master's Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Are you wondering where Jisung is?

\---

Chenle was hungry, of course he was and definitely the camp was not serving gourmet. Kun rolled his eyes as Chenle pouted but he wanted to be here, so he’ll deal with it. Chenle huffed his cheeks then stomped towards the kitchen, Dejun following him like the good retainer that he is. He met with Renjun and Jaemin, and he greeted them happily, knowing that the two omegas were capable fighters, Renjun a close combat fighter to boot.

“Trust my cousins to include me in their training.” Renjun dismissed it.

“Your coordination with Yangyang was awesome.” Jaemin said with starry eyes.

“We grew up together and trained together, he’s my best friend and he always looked out for me.” Renjun explained.

“You sure you’re not mates?” Jaemin insisted and Renjun rolled his eyes.

“He’s my last resort. He’s annoying.” Renjun said and it made Jaemin smile. “Can I have him then?” Jaemin asked making Dejun, Chenle and Renjun stop and looked at Jaemin as if he grew a second head. ‘What?” Jaemin asked and it made Renjun laugh.

‘Sure, he’s all yours.” Renjun laughed loudly and continued to walk towards the kitchens, Chenle, Dejun and Jaemin followed him laughing.

The kitchen was not a kind environment where rations were divided to thousands of soldiers, but Renjun and Jaemin were tough cookies and the betas assigned to the kitchens adored them plus the fact that Youngho had assigned them to cook especially for the Princes. There was a commotion in the mess hall and when the four looked at it, they found a male by the floor and clutching a tray while an older man was scolding him.

“Excuse me, what happened here?” Chenle asked and the alpha grunted and pointed to the boy by the floor.

“This is a war zone, clumsy excuses like this kid has no place for.” The alpha spat out and that made the omega prince angry.

“Well this country is not in need of pompous alphas like you who can’t even hold a sword properly!” Chenle spat back and that made the alpha angrier.

“You did not just insult me.” The alpha gritted.

“He most definitely did.” They all turn their heads towards the entrance to watch Taeyong walk towards the group. “But once you lay a hand on the prince, you will be charged with treason, so why not take me on?” Taeyong challenged and that took the cake.

“Let’s do it..’ The alpha replied and walked out of the mess hall.

“i’ll handle this, take care of the kid.” Taeyong said and Dejun helped the boy up just as Taeyong walked out to fight the pompous alpha.

“Let’s take him to the medical tent.” Dejun announced and Jaemin helped him pick the boy up.

Taeil frowned as he took a look at the kid who had a sprained ankle and wrist that he got from being pushed down harshly. Jungwoo took over to bandage the injured limbs and Donghyuck offered him ointments to ease the pain.

“Alphas.” Taeil shook his head.

“It’s better that he stay here.” Sicheng said and Taeil looked at him. “He’s too young to fight, he could just help around here.” Sicheng said and Taeil knew that it was the best for the boy. “What’s your name boy?” Sicheng asked and the boy swallowed hard.

“He’s not gonna eat you.” Donghyuck assured him.

‘Jisung.” The boy replied and the poor state of the boy tugged on the hearts of the omegas.

“I will beat the crap out of him.” Jaemin gritted, his omega instinct kicking in and wanting to protect the boy he only met.

“You don’t know how to fight Jaemin.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “Ill kick his butt.” Renjun said and the two omegas grinned at each other and high fived.

“You two shut up, you’re not going to kick his butt, I will.” Chenle said through gritted teeth and Jisung looked at the prince with fearful eyes.

  
’It’s not necessary your majesty.” Jisung squeaked making the omegas coo at him.

“We’ll protect you don’t worry.” Renjun assured the boy and smiled as he ruffled his hair.

“Forgive me but are you an omega?” Jisung squeaked and Renjun glared at him before laughing.

‘Will you keep it a secret?” Renjun asked and Jisung nodded furiously. “Good, we’ll keep you safe, and you keep our secret okay?” Renjun said and Jisung beamed a toothy smile.

“I’ll adopt him!” Jaemin squealed and hugged the kid making the boy wince as his wrist was squashed by the omega. ‘Sorry.” Jaemin chuckled.

\----

Taeyong stepped on the field to meet the pompous alpha for a challenge. He took out his sword and walked with confidence when a hand stopped him. Taeyong looked at the person who stopped him and it was Yuta.

“Your blade has micro cracks, it may not stand a chance with another powerful blow and eventually break.” Yuta informed him.

“How can you tell?” Taeyong asked and Yuta sighed.

“I saw your blade up close during the spar.” Yuta replied then took out his own sword. “Use mine, it’s the strongest and sharpest blade made by Nakamoto.” Yuta said and Taeyong’s jaws drop, of course, the Nakamoto blades are known as the best of the best, and expensive due to its rarity.

“I trust you on this one.” Taeyong said as he took the blade and gave his sword to Yuta who nodded and took a step back.

Taeyong faced the alpha head on, not holding back as he attacked fast and strong. Taeyong grinned as he held the blade in his hands, it was sharp and strong, a true masterpiece that only Master Nakamoto can create. It felt right on his hands, a perfect fit for him. The weight pushes forward making thrusting a charm. The blade was extremely sharp that even the slightest kiss of metal was enough to draw blood. He grinned as he watched the alpha struggle, he felt invincible with the Nakamoto blade in his hands, a powerful tool that was like made for him.

The challenge ended with Taeyong standing strong and tall and the alpha bruised and shaken up. Taeyong walked back to Yuta who bowed at the sergeant.

“Does the blade has a name?” Taeyong asked and Yuta shook his head.

“You can name it, it’s yours.” Yuta replied, shocking the alpha.

“I can’t have this, it’s yours.” Taeyong insisted.

“No, the rightful owner is you. The Nakamoto blade chooses its master, it’s clearly yours.” Yuta explained.

Of course, one of the charms of the Nakamoto blade, it really wasn’t available for everyone even for the rich, because the blade was only made for the worthy wielders, and the master gauges who can get the blade.

“I can’t accept this.” Taeyong replied.

“I’ll have your blade then, you can have that.” Yuta bargained.

“No, that’s not how it works.” Taeyong raised his voice a little.

“Trust me, the blade is yours.” Yuta started to walk away but Taeyong wasn’t really understanding this.

“Yukkuri.” Taeyong shouted and Yuta turned to the alpha. “I will name her Yukkuri.” Taeyong said and it made Yuta smile, A beautiful smile that took Taeyong’s breath away.

“Yukkuri.” Yuta said back and Taeyong knew, he had gained a master’s approval.

\----- 

Ten and Doyoung were grinning as they watched Yuta walk back to them, carrying the alpha’s sword with him. The unnamed blade was Yuta’s pride and joy, a masterpiece that hadn’t found its master until now. They knew what it meant, it meant not only recognition for Yuta’s work, but also, it was the recognition of the mate as the unnamed blade, now known as Yukkuri, is the partner of the blade that lies on Yuta’s side, Taiyou.

“You found your mate.” Ten chirped and it made Yuta laugh.

“Have I?” Yuta teased but of course, it was truly the case as Yuta held the alpha’s previous sword and unsheathed it, inspecting the forge and the quality and frowned at how it was not at par for the strength and skills of Taeyong

“How was the blade?” Ten dared to ask and Yuta sheathed it back.

“Crap.” Yuta replied making Ten laugh.

“Such a waste huh?” Ten asked and Yuta nodded.

“So how was the prince?” Yuta asked and it made Doyoung look at Ten and grin.

“You got a bit of an altercation earlier.” Doyoung chimed in.

‘Oh he’s nice, packs the moves not just the talk.” Ten replied with a grin.

“I could tell, he wasn’t holding back.” Doyoung added.

“Sure he wasn’t, it feels good you know, to fight someone who at least respects your skill.” Ten shrugged and Yuta nodded.

“So the rankings and pairings will be released later?” Yuta asked and Doyoung nodded.

“Of course, the rankings and pairings.” Doyoung sighed.

“Why the long face Doie?” Yuta asked.

“What if I am not paired with any of you?” Doyoung asked and Yuta hugged him.

“It will be fine, whoever will be paired with you would be lucky because you surely takes care of them,do everything in your power to protect them.” Ten assured and it was a sappy moment.

“Thank you.” Doyoung said, a smile forming on his face.

\---

“Hello partner.” Yoonoh greeted as he sat across Doyoung in the mess hall, the older was midway shoving the spoon of rice into his mouth.

“Partner?” Doyoung asked and Yoonoh nodded and handed him a piece of scroll where it was indeed written that Doyoung will be paired off with Yoonoh.

“Yes, aren’t you excited hyung?” Yoonoh asked Doyoung laughed half-heartedly. “You don’t really want to be paired with me?” Yoonoh pouted and Doyoung sighed.

“No, don’t take it like that, it’s not that I don’t want to partner with you, it’s more of how will I protect you.” Doyoung confessed and it made Yoonoh smile wide.

“I’m pretty easy to take care off.” Yoonoh winked making Doyoung laugh.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Doyoung replied and continued eating his dinner, chatting up with Yoonoh once in a while.

“You’re quite a talker.” Doyoung remarked and Yoonoh nodded.

“I guess I am.” Yoonoh replied. ‘Wanna go for a morning run together?” Yoonoh asked and Doyoung frowned.

“i don’t like exercising.” Doyoung mused.

“Ah, but you need endurance somehow.” Yoonoh insisted. ‘What about you run a few meters until we build your endurance?” Yoonoh suggested and it made Doyoung sigh and nod nonetheless. “Great. Sunrise?” He asked and Doyoung nodded once more.

\--

Taeyong inspected the blade, a katana now named as Yukkuri, and it never ceased to amaze him at the craftmanship the Nakamoto provides for each and every blade they produce. The polish was pristine, and the blade sharp, flexible but sturdy. It had the carvings of a sakura in different stages of bloom while an Aosaginohi flew on the inlays of the handle. It’s a work of art and clearly made with a particular person in mind. Taeyong couldn’t believe it, a blade of this caliber has been given to him and he couldn’t be any happier. It felt like it was made for him, an extension of him, and he felt powerful, invincible even.

He observed the details and he could see the mark of the Nakamoto but it was clearly different from the ones Kun and Youngho had, both crafted by Master Nakamoto himself, Yukkuri was forged by a different Nakamoto, another master in the making.

“Nice blade.” Youngho remarked as he entered Taeyong’s room.

“It is isn’t it.” Taeyong replied.

“A Nakamoto blade?” Youngho asked and Taeyong nodded as he handed it to the older alpha. Youngho inspected it and he approved of the quality, a true masterpiece. “This is not from Master Tatsuo.” Youngho stated his observation.

“That’s what I thought.” Taeyong answered him.

“It is different but it is still a Nakamoto blade. No one does this work but the Nakamoto’s.” Youngho stated and Taeyong nodded. “Who gave it to you?” Youngho asked.

“Yuta, he said that my old sword had micro cracks and let me used this one. After the challenge, he just gave it to me. The blade is Yukkuri.” Taeyong told his friend who nodded.

“Why Yukkuri?” Youngho asked.

“It just felt right, to attack slowly but precisely. To think before execution, to analyze before the hit. Yukkuri.” Taeyong explained.

“And your old sword?” Youngho inquired.

‘With Yuta.” Taeyong answered and that made Youngho grin.

“Well isn’t that interesting.” Youngho mused. “Should we ask Yuta to check our swords’ integrity? If his eyes are trained to look for the micro cracks in metals, that could be beneficial for us.” Youngho said and Taeyong nodded.

“I’ll tell Kun.” Taeyong merely replied and Youngho left him for his own room.

Youngho took a detour and arrived at Yuta’s quarters. Doyoung was still in the mess hall while Ten was polishing his dagger.

“Yuta?” Youngho called out and Yuta smiled at him. “You gave Taeyong a katana?” Youngho asked and Yuta nodded.

“He earned it.” Yuta replied prompting Youngho to snort.

“You’re not subtle at all.” Youngho replied. “He noticed that there is a difference with the craftmanship, it’s a Nakamoto blade but not of Master Tatsuo.” Youngho informed him and Yuta’s smile fell. “He doesn’t know yet, but be careful.” Youngho reminded him and Yuta nodded. “You will face Kun tomorrow, you’ll check the swords for faults, as you’ve pointed out the cracks on Taeyong’s sword.” Youngho said and Yuta nodded.

“of course, I can do that.” Yuta replied and Youngho bid his goodbye.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: ah, did I mention that I liked to watch forged in fire? That’s were I got the idea of Yuta as a master blacksmith.
> 
> I really do research for stuff I write if I want them a bit more realistic, and so I did watch a documentary on the traditional forging of a Katana on top of the information I got from watching Forged in fire.
> 
> Sorry if this is really boring you. I am not sure if I am telling everything so slowly. And I did have too many charecters introduced T.T I am regretting this. Anyway, I will have the main pairs shine after the 6th chapter and just focus on them more, Dojae will be brought on first, then Yutae then lastly KunTen.
> 
> *Yukkuri - Slowly
> 
> *Taiyou - Sun
> 
> * Aosaginohi - lumincent bird of Japanese Myth


	6. Yin and Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yuta meets Kun face to face. And we get to have a bit of Luwoo and Markhyuck, and if we’re lucky, maybe some xiaodery

\---

It was early, the sun was barely letting out light, and two celestial bodies meet at this opportune time, the sun and moon aligns just as two people meet at the field.

“You’re early.” Yoonoh said and Doyoung grinned.

“Well, I couldn’t disappoint the person I need to protect.” Doyoung responded and it made Yoonoh smile.

“Aha, I like the spirit.” Yoonoh replied.

They did some stretches before they took off into a jog, slow and easy, before they took off into a run. The sun was letting out his rays and the moon was now slowly hiding, but the two continued to run, to build endurance. Doyoung stopped first and Yoonoh handed him water, still impressed that Doyoung outrun his expected distance.

\----

Yuta met the prince inside the store room. Yuta noticed the handle of the blade on the prince, a masterpiece his father created for the dynasty as the gift on the presentation of the Alpha Prince Kun. It was made of the best steel, comparable to a katana but was molded for the prince who would prefer a sharp blade and medium length, a beautiful forge with 1 million layer damascus, explosion pattern, and an etching of the Dynasty’s seal. Yuta remembered working on it with his father, despite being newly presented as an omega, Tatsuo did not let the status interfere with Yuta’s training and passion for forging.

“Taeyong informed me of your observation.” Kun said and Yuta nodded. “Nakamoto Yuta right?” Kun asked and Yuta nodded. “You were never introduced by your father.” Kun inquired and Yuta nodded with a smile.

“To protect the Nakamoto name.” Yuta answered, not a lie. “The blades my father forged had been famous, but it took a lot to create, and he did not want to force me to take over the craft.” Yuta explained further, a white lie.

“I see.” Kun withdrew his sword and Yuta took into a deep breath as it was pointed at him. “So you do recognize this blade.” Kun asked with strong unwavering stare and Yuta nodded.

“Of course, it was a blade of my apprenticeship.” Yuta confessed, a truth. “A blade worth the name of the prince, a strong steel and sharp blade laid with gold, Hagane no Ken, the embodiment of Qian Kun.” Yuta replied and Kun nodded, the blade he had was named after him, the blade is him.

‘Very well.” Kun smiled, of course, he had not only gathered the elite fighters but the masters of their generation. He then handed the sword to Yuta to inspect.

Yuta looked at the blade closely, eyes focused on the structure of the metal, the polish and the sharpness. He skimmed his finger on the surface, and ticked the edge a couple of times, there were minor rolls but could be fixed by grinding. The blade was still impossibly straight and there were no warps. This delighted Yuta, the blade was used extensively but it was well taken care of.

“It was used well your majesty.” Yuta remarked. “A few nicks and rolls but in pristine condition.” Yuta said honestly.

“That’s fairly new, your friend gave that.” Kun said and Yuta laughed, of course, a Nakamoto blade will only be damaged by another Nakamoto blade.

“Ten’s blade is another Nakamoto blade; the same metal forged 2 blades, Hagane no Ken and Sonkei” Yuta revealed. “The former was the gift to the Prince and latter was a gift to a friend as my first work. Your birthdays are just 2 months apart.” Yuta explained. “And never have we thought that the two blades will meet, essentially, the only blade that can break each other.” Yuta finished.

“I am really impressed.” Kun exclaimed.

“I can sharpen this.” Yuta said and Kun was delighted.

“I expected nothing less.” Kun said and left Yuta to do his magic.

\---

Ten read the scroll that he was given and snorted, out of all the people he got to be partnered with, it was Kun himself. He did not know if this was deliberate since Kun sparred with him or just some coincidence. He suited up and put on his scent blocker and met the prince for their official meeting as partners.

He took out his daggers, polished and gleaming, checked them and tucked them safely by his waistband then strolled out into the field where he knew his partner was waiting. True enough, Kun was already standing by the training field but Ten noticed how the Hagane no Ken was missing from the prince.

“You’re just in time.” Kun smiled and Ten noticed how truly handsome the prince was, and the training that was imposed on him had made him mature, lethal but all the more breath taking.

Ten willed his omega to calm down, he doesn’t want to reveal himself this early, not when he got the chance to work with one of the strongest alphas of their country.

“I don’t want to set a bad impression.” Ten replied.

“Sorry to disappoint but we’re not clashing swords for now.” Kun informed him and Ten understood, the prince doesn’t have his sword with him. ‘Your daggers did damage to my sword.” Kun explained and Ten grinned.

“It is true then, the Nakamoto blade has a match, a Nakamoto blade of equal make.” Ten told him and Kun nodded.

“It seems so. Why don’t we take a run first, let me check your endurance.” Kun suggested and Ten nodded, it’s not a bad start, and he needed to bulk up his endurance.

“So did you train for long range as well?” Kun asked as they traversed the camp perimeter.

“No, I prefer the close contact. I am flexible so I use that to my advantage.” Ten replied and Kun nodded. ‘And you, your majesty?” Ten asked and Kun took in a deep breath.

“Just Kun please, you are my partner.” Kun smiled a little. “I am trained in any weapon and fighting style, Doyoung’s brother had trained me and my siblings in archery, the blade I wield is from the Nakamoto, Youngho hyung had monitored my training since I could remember, earned a black belt in kungfu and wushu after getting whipped in the butt by Sicheng, and learned Taekwondo with Taeyong.” That was a mouthful.

“That’s a long list.” Ten admitted, it was an impressive repertoire.

“I prefer archery though.” Kun said with a chuckle.

“You did amazing against Chenle but you hesitated.” Ten remarked.

“You’re observant.” Kun gave him that. “I gave my brother a chance to prove himself. He is a warrior after all.” Kun’s eyes hardened as he took deep breaths. “But he is still an omega.’ Kun emphasized.

That hit hard, Kun still had the pretense that omegas are lesser in status and it made Ten frown, the bitterness on his tongue was unpleasant. “There are things that should be changed, perspectives and beliefs will need to bend like bamboo to grow resilient and strong.” Ten said and that was a little odd of comparison for Kun.

“Bend?” Kun stopped and faced Ten who was surprised about the action of the prince. “This nation was built because of those beliefs, the foundation that made this country formidable. To bend them? That is absurd.” Kun said and returned to running.

Ten sighed, of course, the alpha beliefs of Kun were strongly ingrained in him, but he will not give up. This is just the start, he will have opportunities to bend Kun’s beliefs.

\---

“Yin and Yang?” Jaemin asked and Yangyang nodded.

“The Yin energy comes from the omega, That’s Renjun. And Yang energy comes from the alpha, that’s me. Yangyang.” Yangyang beamed a smile and it made Jaemin laugh loudly.

“You’re funny.” Jaemin remarked.

Jeno and Renjun looked at the two with disgusted face, clearly the two were flirting.

“I can’t stand this, it’s disgusting.” Renjun exclaimed.

“I second that.” Jeno replied next to him. “So, you work really well with Yangyang.” Jeno told the omega who was surprised but beamed a smile.

“Thank you. We trained hard for that. There’s a truth behind the Yin and Yang.” Renjun said and got into a stance, ready to attack Jeno. “Yangyang is unpredictable, harsh and impatient.” Renjun said. “But the Yin balances him, I am his Yin, trained since we were four, we memorized each aspect of other” Renjun finished and charged towards Jeno who was ready and blocked it easily.

“I am not just an archer, I can do fist fight.” Jeno informed Renjun.

“I know, that’s why I am challenging you.” Renjun smirked and launched another kick, flying mid air before landing a solid kick to Jeno’s stomach.

Jaemin gasped and ran towards his friend but Yangyang held him back. “This is a battle between a yin and Yang.” Yangyang informed him and Jaemin was confused.

“You just said that you are the Yang to Renjun’s Yin.” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah, I was.” YangYang grinned. “We were trained to be each other’s partner, but a true mate doesn’t need training, the recognition of the Yin and Yang comes naturally.” Yangyang explained and Jaemin’s eyes went wide as he watched Jeno react to Renjun’s attack, blocking them effectively then changing the pace for Renjun to go on defense.

Jeno managed to take down Renjun but not for so long, because Renjun pushed Jeno and was able to straddle him, reversing their position.

“Guess I will need to master Archery instead.” Yangyang shrugged and Jaemin laughed and nodded.

“We’ll need to learn together then.” Jaemin remarked.

“Sure then partner.” Yangyang hold out a fist.

“Not gonna call me your Yin?” Jaemin joked but raised his fist.

“You gotta earn that title honey.’ Yangyang said and instead of a fist bump, Yangyang took Jaemin’s hand and kissed it, the omega blushed scarlet.

Both Renjun and Jeno were breathing hard but smiles bloomed on their faces as they looked at each other in recognition. They broke apart and Renjun helped Jeno stand up, but they never let go of each others’ hands, held it even tighter and Jeno pulled Renjun closer to his body and inhaled his scent.

“Hate to break it to you guys, but I don’t want Xuxi ge and Guanheng ge to chop off my head before I can mate, so please step away from Renjun.” Yangyang said and the two broke apart.

“Interesting concept. Yin and Yang.” Jaemin grinned at the two.

“Well it could be Min and Yang now.” Yangyang insinuated and it made Jaemin laugh so loud as he flushed once more.

“I like the sound of that.” Jaemin replied.

\----

Xuxi was glaring at his partner and the other alpha was glaring back just as strongly. They were supposed to be partners but it seems like it would take a whole lot to make them see eye to eye.

“They gave me a pipsqueak!” Xuxi exclaimed at that did not sit well with Minhyung.

“Excuse me? You did not just call me a pipsqueak.” Minhyung barked back.

  
”What if I did?” Xuxi challenge, one brow raised.

“You’ll regret that mister.” Minhyung huffed and took out his Jiang, a perfect length for him.

Xuxi’s face hardened and he too took out his dao, bigger than Minhyung’s Jiang but it suited him perfectly. Both alphas gripped the handle tightly and with a battle cry, both charged at each other. There was no holding back as the two fought for their pride, they will not stop until one of them is down and begging for their life.

A struck, powerful blow and Minhyung found his leg bleeding but it did not deter the alpha because he fought harder and a slash managed to make Xuxi’s arm bleed. This was getting more exciting, the two are breathing hard but the adrenaline was pushing them to continue. One more cry and a charge will decide the top but two arrows landed before them, and they looked at the person who released it, Guanheng.

“You are partners, not rivals.” Youngho shouted beside Guanheng, the trainer was partnered with the sniper of an archer. “Get your shit together.” Youngho barked at them and the two bowed then made their way to the medical tent just as the oldest alpha let out a sigh.

“They seem to be equally matched.” Chenle laughed next to Youngho and that made the alpha more frustrated than he is.

“Minhyung was supposed to be his spotter.” Youngho said and Chenle grinned.

“I could be a spotter.” chenle suggested but Youngho shut that down.

“That’s for Kun decide. He’s generous enough to let you train.” Youngho turned to the prince. “Now shoot me perfect tens.” Youngho instructed and Chenle huffed but took his bow from Dejun and started testing out the tension before shooting the target.

“Are you okay?” Dejun looked up from where he was seated under the shade of the tree and was surprised to see Guanheng.

“Oh, yes I am.” Dejun tried to smile.

“You’re not really meant for this.” Guanheng said and Dejun was taken aback, that was rude. Guanheng saw the change in Dejun’s face and quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to insult you, it’s because you look really out of place here.” Guanheng added and it made Dejun frown. “I mean, you’re very pretty, and this …” Guanheng gestured to the place. “It’s not a place for a flower like you.” Guanheng said and that made Dejun huff. He stood up and grabbed Guanheng’s bow and stepped next to Chenle and took one of the arrows on the side and loaded it.

But Dejun wasn’t trained to fight unlike Chenle; Dejun was trained to take care Chenle, nurture him and provide him the comfort of an omega. So when he released the string, the arrow merely flew pathetically and then landed a few feet in front of him. It made Chenle laugh loudly, Youngho joining the prince, and it flustered Dejun who threw the bow back at Guanheng then stomped off.

“Hey, I can teach you!” Guanheng called out.

“Leave it.” Dejun said but Guanheng jogged to catch up and flashed him a dazzling smile.

“I can teach you, come on, you’re not half as bad.” Guanheng held his wrist and led him back towards the field where Chenle and Youngho were both looking at him with smug expressions on their faces.

Dejun ignored them and listened to Guanheng. “Can I touch you here? I just want to correct your posture.” Guanheng informed him and Dejun nodded while he blushed. Guanheng then told him how hold the bow, and corrected his posture.

“Hey, eyes on the target, nothing less than a ten.” Youngho said and leaned in to whisper on Chenle’s ears. “And we’ll get Dejun a boyfriend.” Youngho whispered and that made Chenle nod enthusiastically.

\---- 

Minhyung and Xuxi were faced with two very breathtakingly beautiful omegas but the scowls on their faces told a very different reception that they’ll receive.

“You were supposed to be partners not enemies.” The taller of the two said and pulled the taller of the alphas to one cot to treat the bleeding arm. Xuxi may have screamed a little louder because the grip of the omega was tight, and that it was around his wound.

Minhyung did not even have time to laugh as he was pulled on the adjacent cot, his leg dragging and bleeding. They called for someone, Jisung they believed, who gave them clean wash cloths and basins with warm water, one at a time because the kid was still nursing his sprains.

“He’s injured.” Minhyung remarked.

“Of course he is. Thanks to you alphas who don’t even regard others, just your own selfish selves.” Donghyuck responded as he tore Minhyung’s pants to clean the wound. Minhyung hissed as Donghyuck cleaned the wound, not lightly with how much pressure he was feeling.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyung said and Donghyuck sighed.

“You two should be working together not against each other.” Donghyuck glared and Minhyung nodded and smiled.

“Sorry.” He repeated.

‘Say that to your partner, not me.” Donghyuck replied and finished dressing Minhyung’s wound then straightened himself to clean up.

‘It’s not even deep.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes as he treat the wound, not as carefully as he usually does because this idiot of an alpha decided to get hurt for useless pride.

“It still hurts.” Xuxi replied.

“Not my problem.” Jungwoo replied and it made Xuxi sigh.

“I’m sorry.” Xuxi blurted out.

“Don’t say that to me, say it to your partner.” Jungwoo sighed.

“Okay, still sorry.” Xuxi mumbled.

“You’re all done.” Jungwoo smiled a little then cleaned after him and led Jisung to the back to help him wash the soiled wash cloths.

“You both better settle this or else I’ll ask Sicheng hyung to not accept any of you no matter the injury.” Donghyuck piped up, hands on his waist and a roll of bandages on one hand.

“Yes, we’re sorry.” The two alphas said at the same time and that was good enough for Donghyuck who then left them alone.

“Sorry.” It was Minhyung who spoke first.

“Nah, I called you names. I am sorry.” Xuxi extended his uninjured hand. “you’re a good one.” Xuxi said and Minhyung smiled.

“Thanks, more of an archer really.” Minhyung replied as he shook his hand. “You pack a lot of power into those swings.” Minhyung praised the other.

“Ah, when you’ve got clan members who train you like you’re on war everyday, it gets to that level.” Xuxi remarked and laughed loudly. “I’m Xuxi by the way, I am the eldest of the Huangs here.” Xuxi said and Minhyung nodded.

“Minhyung, My cousin is Taeyong hyung but he is leagues better in fighting.” Minhyung sighed.

“Not gonna lie, that’s a big shadow.” Xuxi said and Minhyung nodded. “But hey, you’re your own person.” Xuxi said and it made Minhyung genuinely smile.

“I appreciate that.” Minhyung thanked him. “So Jungwoo hyung huh?” Minhyung teased and it made Xuxi laugh loudly albeit awkwardly.

‘Says the one eyeing Donghyuck.” Xuxi grinned and continued to laugh as he watched Minhyung’s face turn red. “As much as I want to see these lovely omegas fuzz over us, I don’t want it because we are both stupid and egoistic to try killing each other.” Xuxi said and Minhyung nodded to that.

‘I’d rather not get on their bad side. Donghyuck really did made sure it hurts a whole lot and bled some more before it got patched up.” Minhyung shivered and Xuxi shared the same sentiment.

“Never piss off the omega.” Xuxi added and they both laughed, a truce and a partnership was born.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Trust me I cringe at the MinYang part.
> 
> Are you guys okay with smut? Or maybe a bit rated scenes? For the hyungs only not the dreamies
> 
> *Yin - Female energy - Translated to omega
> 
> *Yang - Male Energy - translated to alpha
> 
> (Yes I made Yangyang a pun but Yangyang’s name translates to Poplar tree)
> 
> *Hagane no Ken - Steel Sword in Japanese taken from Kun’s Name (Kun means Steel Sword, Qian means Money)
> 
> *Sonkei - Respect - from Ten’s name Yongqin (Yong - Perpetual, Qin - Respect/admire)


	7. Tranquil as the forest but a fire within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I hope you’re not bored T.T
> 
> I am also happy that you liked the idea of the twin blades because that was just a last minute idea and not really planned to be included in the story. But it was effective so we will stick with it
> 
> \-----

Kun wanted to challenge Ten, he had seen him fight up close but he would want to push it farther. He had chosen Ten specifically to be his partner for a reason: there was a pull, a connection that he could not explain, plus the fact that the only blade that did damage to his pride and joy was Ten’s daggers.

The Nakamoto blades were strong, resilient and sharp, and not to mention molded to be an extension of the wielder, No other blade can match the Nakamoto blade unless they were forged from the same steel split and forged into separate blades. Kun wonders why, why was Ten the wielder of Kun’s Hagane no ken’s partner blade Sonkei?

“Your daggers, were you aware that it’s the same blade as mine?” Kun asked and Ten blinked at him.

“No, Yuta hyung never mentioned it.” Ten was telling the truth.

“Well it is, Sonkei isn’t it?” Kun asked and Ten nodded. “I guess this is fate huh, the two blades capable of breaking each other met.” Kun said with a grin and that meant so much for an omega, for Ten specifically who wields the Sonkei. Because just as much as Taiyou has Yukkuri, Sonkei has now a Hagane no Ken.

“Well I guess it is.” Ten smiled wide and if Kun’s breath was taken away, the prince will not admit it.

“I want to test your flexibility. Are you okay using a qiang?” Kun asked and Ten nodded. ‘Very well, I asked Sicheng to help me since he is the expert in handling qiang.” Kun explained and Ten nodded, of course he would want to learn from a master like Sicheng from the Green Serpent of Dong.

Sicheng bowed at them and took a stance, right hand holding a qiang that bears the emblem of the Dong’s, and inlaid with gold to mark his status as a master. Ten knew Sicheng had trained since he was young, the successor of the Dong’s, so his skills weren’t to be doubted. It’s just that, Sicheng chose to be a medic more than a soldier so he was not showing his skills more often.

“Are you ready?” Sicheng asked and Ten nodded, receiving the qiang that Kun offered.

“Yes.” Ten replied and did hid stance.

“Your form is good.” Sicheng remarked and a gong was sounded to start the spar.

Ten was prepared, he knew how to wield a qiang, he had used it for his own advantage since he was smaller and the reach of a qiang is far longer. He dodged the attack by bending his body and kept his head low, then aiming his leg to trip the master. Sicheng Jumped and did a cartwheel in the air as he aimed the qiang towards Ten. Ten rolled away and aimed another kick to Sicheng who used the handle of his qiang to block the attack. The two exhibited their skills and flexibility and it was an amazing thing to watch. It gathered an audience now, and everyone was at awe with how they were using their bodies and qiangs expertly.

“It’s been a while since Sicheng got to show off his skills.” Youngho said as he stepped next to Kun.

“I know right, you’ve kept him hidden for so long.” Kun said and smirked at Youngho.

“It was his decision to stay back.” Youngho answered the prince.

“Of course it was.” Kun replied, he knew too well the reason why Sicheng chose to be a medic.

The spar continued, both Ten and Sicheng still showing off their skills, their limbs extending well and curves into what everyone thought inhumanely possible, but both of them proved it wrong. The spear pike never really touched the other but through out the spar, the smiles on each others’ faces never left.

“Sound the gong.” Kun announced and a soldier did as he was told.

That signaled the end of the spar, and both Sicheng and Ten shook hands and bowed at each other.

“You’re really good, it’s been a while since I used that much technique, Youngho hyung wasn’t the most flexible to spar with a Qiang.” Sicheng said and Ten was smiling widely.

“You too, you are very skilled.” Ten praised the alpha. “If I could ask your reason for staying back.” Ten asked and Sicheng sighed.

“For Taeil Hyung.” Sicheng replied. “Alphas like me need to show off our skills and prowess to prove our status. Taeil hyung hated that, hated the mere thought that Youngho hyung and I had to fight to mate with him. He wasn’t having any of that.” Sicheng chuckled. “Taeil hyung accepted both of us and taught us synergy and harmony, but it made Taeil hyung an easy target of opposition; we needed to protect him.” Sicheng smiled bitterly.

“I decided to stay back because Youngho hyung is needed by Kun ge, he is a strong alpha who feared none but the wrath of his mate.” Sicheng beamed a smile. “I stayed back because I know I can protect Taeil hyung better, he is the medic of the royals and a skilled one if not the best of our land.” Sicheng said and that left an impression on Ten. “But I do work well with Youngho hyung as a partner so don’t even try us. He’s the master of the bow as I am the master of the Qiang, But in terms of jian, we are most definitely equals. The truth are in our blades, forged by Master Nakamoto himself, as a mating gift to us.” Sicheng reminded him.

He had met various people in his life, and a polyamorous mating was very rare and frowned upon. Though the Suh’s and Dong’s were at agreement with the mating of their sons, it brought complication to their status as military figures but Master Nakamoto was thrilled and he gifted them the pair of blades that were equals, a proof of his craftsmanship and the myth of the twin blades of the destined mates (a third blade was also forged from the same metal, and now tucked safely in the clothes of Taeil, was unknown to everyone that it even existed). Nonetheless, these alphas were selfless and an equally kindhearted omega bound them together. He understood now why Youngho wanted change, because Taeil had planted in them the seed, and a vision of an equality.

“Taeil hyung is surely amazing.” Ten remarked and Sicheng nodded.

“In more ways than you could imagine.” Sicheng smiled. “Taeil hyung can protect himself, though he doesn’t show it often, but he is capable. One of the reasons why Youngho hyung and I are on board in helping you.” Sicheng’s eyes hardened as he looked at Ten.

“You are a skilled fighter Ten, Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Your status means nothing to what you can and cannot do, Don’t forget that.” Sicheng reminded him and it made Ten emotional, an alpha who respects and recognizes others because they deserve to has always been rare, and he was thankful that he met a couple of them. Sicheng gave him a pat on the back and then ran to Youngho who gave him a tight hug before they excused themselves; smiles never leaving their faces.

“You’ve given Sicheng a workout. Very impressive.” Kun was happy, his partner was truly capable.

“I am honored and grateful to be given a chance.” Ten replied.

“Very well, rest for now.” Kun instructed and asked him to join him to meet Yuta who was tasked to check on the blades.

\--- 

Taeyong stood by the door of the storeroom, a smile adorning his handsome face, as he watched Yuta sharpen the Prince’s blade. The concentration Yuta has was admirable but his face carved perfectly was breathtaking. Forging a blade as beautiful and strong as the Nakamoto’s is an unparalleled task, but restoring them is another task on its own. The grace that Yuta has while doing the task was just mesmerizing and it made Taeyong’s heart bloom in heat.

“You enjoy watching me?” Yuta spoke but not taking his eyes off the blade.

“Yes, I never had the chance to watch a master at work.” Taeyong replied making Yuta smile.

“I am no master.” Yuta replied.

“Maybe not yet, but a master in the making.” Taeyong said and sat across Yuta.

“You regard me highly.” Yuta said, wiping off the blade with a clean soft cloth. “I am not my father.” Yuta added and looked at Taeyong in the eye.

“Of course you are not your father, you are your own person.” Taeyong said and took a sword from the pile and handed it to Yuta. “And you have a good eye, fine hands and perseverance, the makings of a master, and a Nakamoto.” Taeyong finished. “Your blade is as good as your father’s, similar but different, a Nakamoto blade but not Tatsuo’s. It is Yuta’s Yukkuri, a Nakamoto blade and a work of an artist.” Taeyong explained and Yuta scoffed.

‘you have a way with words sergeant.” Yuta huffed but smiled.

“I guess I do.” Taeyong laughed lightheartedly. “Will you be finished soon or do I need to wait for you for longer?” He asked and Yuta nodded.

“I just finished the Hagane no Ken, it may take a little while before I finish going through these swords.” Yuta explained and Taeyong nodded.

“I could help.” Taeyong shrugged and stood up.

“When you didn’t even notice the cracks on your own blade?” Yuta scoffed and that made Taeyong pout, he looked like a kicked kitten; Yut thought that he was cute.

“I’m sorry, I am not a master.” Taeyong huffed and it made Yuta laugh loudly.

“You’re easy to taunt.” Yuta remarked and that made Taeyong grin wide.

“Just tell me how can I help, there’s no use training if I don’t have my partner.” Taeyong said and it made Yuta laugh loudly.

“Okay, pass me a sword and I’ll sort it.” Yuta said and Taeyong grinned and did as he was told.

“So, How long did it take to make Yukkuri?” Taeyong asked as he passed off the nth sword to Yuta.

“6 months, forging it took 4 months.” Yuta confessed and a smile formed on his face remembering the days he forged the twin blades, one meant for him, and the other for his mate.

“It does take time.” Taeyong mused. “How old were you when you started training?” Taeyong asked and Yuta hummed

“Around 8.” Yuta responded and threw a pair of daggers into a pile of rejects. “How can your blacksmiths let these slide? There are warps and delamination. I know that you use these for training but some of the blades have high carbon steel and it is brittle.’ Yuta said and sighed. “all these blades ruined.” Yuta was beyond frustrated.

Taeyong took the blade that Yuta was holding, thres it on the ground and then pulled him into a comforting hug. Taeyong rubbed circles on his back to calm him down. “Why don’t we go for some fresh air, you’ve been cooped in here for so long.” Taeyong suggested and Yuta nodded, that was good idea.

They decided to ran laps around the perimeter of the camp and the fresh air did help in calming the anger Yuta was feeling. Taeyong smiled as he watched Yuta slowly relaxes and eventually smiling as he sprint a bit faster.

“So why were you polishing Kun’s sword?” Taeyong asked.

“It had a few nicks and rolls.” Yuta answered.

“But a Nakamoto blade is invincible. Kun and Youngho sparred all the time but their blades never get damaged.” Taeyong said confusedly.

“It is, unless matched with its twin.” Yuta stopped and looked at Taeyong who was very confused. “The metal from which Hagane no Ken was forged from is the same metal used in Ten’s daggers. They are the twin blades, something my father rarely does unless it is a special blade.” Yuta explained.

“What is special about Ten to share the same blade as the Prince?” Taeyong asked out of curiosity.

“Hagane no Ken is a blade that my father had created with me, it was my first official apprentice work, and the metal we used, he allowed me to create my own, for a friend who is dear to me.” Yuta explained further.

The words cut Taeyong, Ten being dear to Yuta, why does he hint a certain foul and negative emotion hearing those words.

“Does Yukkuri has a twin blade then?” Taeyong asked and Yuta grinned at him.

“Of course.” Yuta replied and he withdrew his own sword and presented it to Taeyong. “Taiyou.” Yuta introduced his sword and Taeyong took the blade into his own hands and observed it up close.

The handle had the same Aosaginohi of Yukkuri but instead of a blooming sakura, it had the fierce Sun wrapped around the spine of the blade. The katana felt the same as Yukkuri, it weighed right, and had the perfect shape. It was light and very sharp, and a masterpiece that is worth admiring.

“This is beautiful.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta beamed a smile.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Yuta replied and Taeyong handed back the blade to Yuta.

“A blade to match.” Taeyong swallowed loudly. “does that mean, you deliberately made those blades to work next to each other?” Taeyong asked, voice unsure but genuinely curious.

A frown appeared on Yuta’s face and started running away from Taeyong. Taeyong stood there, processing his thoughts when it all finally clicked. He caught up with Yuta and stopped in front of him, preventing the other to proceed with his run. Yuta tried to evade him but Taeyong did not let him go.

“Yuta.” Taeyong growled and Yuta tried so hard not to cower and succumb to the call of the alpha, but he could only hold on for so long. ‘Yuta answer me.” Taeyong’s voice dropped an octave and Yuta’s eyes begin to gloss and became unfocused.

“I...” Yuta found himself hard to breathe as Taeyong released his phermones to force Yuta to submit.

“Tell me the truth.” Taeyong’s eyes softened and grabbed Yuta’s chin with his free hand to make him look at him straight in the eye. “Please be honest.” Taeyong’s eyes were pleading and his voice was almost a whisper.

“I’m an omega.” Yuta’s eyes let out silent tears and it tug into the Taeyong’s heart. “I’m sorry.” Yuta quickly added.

“Don’t say sorry, never be sorry for something that you can’t control.” Taeyong leaned down to face Yuta even closer. “Never apologize for being an omega, Because regardless, you are Yuta.” Taeyong smiled and then leaned even closer, barely millimeters from Yuta’s own face. “And everything is telling me that you are my…” Taeyong smiled as Yuta’s lips move on their own.

“Mate.” Yuta finished and Taeyong locked their lips.

“Mate.” Taeyong grinned and wiped the tears off of the beautiful omega’s face. “My mate.” Taeyong captured Yuta’s lips once more before he pulled him gently up on his feet.

“I lied.” Yuta confessed, head bowed down and tears spilling from his beautiful eyes. “I’m sorry.” Yuta said tearfully.

“I forgive you.” Taeyong lifted his chin and wiped his tears once more. ‘I will protect you and your secret. You are my mate after all.” Taeyong said and pulled him into another kiss. “I can’t mark you right now, but I can imprint on you, will you allow me to do that?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded profuriously.

Taeyong took Yuta’s left wrist and brought it onto his mouth to bite. Taeyong bit the skin enough to mark and for Yuta to hiss but Taeyong kissed the skin right after. The imprint calmed Yuta down and a smile bloomed on his face, making Taeyong smile as well.

“Thank you.” Yuta muttered and it warmed Taeyong’s heart.

“No, Thank you.” Taeyong said and took his hand and led them back towards the store room.

\----- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I have to watch wushu videos to inspire me XD
> 
> Master Nakamoto seems to be a matchmaker XD
> 
> Also, I apologize, I said I would do dojae first but while writing this update, NCT127 posted a pic of yuta and taeyong together T.T can you blame me if wrote yutae first after that? T.T
> 
> So Yutae are technically mates, not official because it will put Yuta’s cover in danger. The imprint is more of like an engagement ring while a mating bite mark is more of a wedding ring to put in simplest terms.
> 
> Yes I promise Dojae. Calm down, we will have Dojae.
> 
> *Jian - Chinese sword, double edged
> 
> *Qiang - spear


	8. Let me be useful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yes We will have Dojae please don’t hate me. I am just building this up, I really don’t want to have a half-baked story just for them to mate T.T
> 
> I forgot to add that the sparing of TenWin was inspired by their dance duet for Rainbow V ^^
> 
> happy easter

\----

Yuta’s face was so beautiful and Taeyong could not believe he had found his mate, a master blacksmith and a strong fighter. He brought the omega’s hand to his lips and Yuta shyly smiled at him, it felt all so surreal, to find each other and to acknowledge each other to be mates.

“Taeyong, Yuta.” They both stopped their tracks and Taeyong stepped in front of Yuta to face the alpha.

“Youngho.” Taeyong returned the greeting, tensed and ready for an altercation.

“Yuta.” Youngho addressed the omega who had his head down but he stepped next to Taeyong and beamed the other alpha a wide smile. “He knows?” Youngho asked and Yuta nodded and showed his imprint and that made Youngho smile and laugh.

Sicheng who was next to Youngho rolled his eyes then smiled and congratulated both of them. Youngho did eventually hug them to congratulate them and offered to join them to inform Taeil about it.

\--

“So you’re mates now?” Taeil asked and the two nodded like elementary kids making Taeil raise a brow.

‘Not yet fully mates, I imprinted on Yuta.” Taeyong explained.

‘What gave it away?” Youngho asked.

“The twin blades.” Taeyong answered truthfully.

“I told you, you weren’t subtle.” Youngho reminded Yuta who sighed.

“I wasn’t really trying to be subtle.’ Yuta laughed loudly.

“You figured it out huh?” Youngho took out his sword and at the same time Sicheng and Taeil withdrew theirs, a Nakamoto blade set that Taeyong only knew existed now.

“I didn’t know Sicheng and Taeil hyung had them as well.” Taeyong gasped.

“It’s a rare set of blade, Master Tatsuo only made it for our mating.” Youngho informed him. “Of course, since Master Tatsuo made this set, he had crafted a few more pairs that were not meant to meet unless fated.” Youngho said and Yuta nodded.

“But I made Yukkuri specifically for my mate.” Yuta confessed and Taeyong’s felt his inside filled with warmth and so he kissed Yuta’s cheek out of happiness.

“Ewww.” Chenle and Jisung snorted at the same time and it made both Taeyong and Yuta freeze; Dejun apologized in behalf of the prince.

“Like what are you now?” Chenle asked and Yuta laughed nervously.

“Mates.” Taeyong replied without batting an eyelash.

“So are we going to introduce him to the family?” Chenle asked and Taeyong was confused.

“Family?” Taeyong asked and Youngho laughed nervously. ‘Youngho?” Taeyong asked the alpha who laughed even more.

“Oh come on.” Chenle rolled his eyes and sat in between Yuta and Taeyong, making the alpha pout but Yuta indulged the younger omega, it’s been a while since he had been like this with kids, and Chenle is the closest he could get to kids. “Come here Jisung, Yuta hyung is comfortable.” Chenle motioned for him and Jisung limped towards them and sat next to Yuta’s other side and Yuta squealed and cuddled the boy gently, making Taeyong pout even more.

“Oh my gooodness hyung, why are you being jealous.” Sicheng threw him a wash cloth and it made Taeyong sulk.

“He’s your mate hyung?” Jisung asked Yuta who nodded.

“And he’ll protect our secret, aren’t you Taeyong?” Yuta asked and Taeyong was weak for his omega.

“Of course, but I need to know who I should be protecting.” Taeyong glared at Youngho who laughed nervously once more.

“You will never understand Taeyong.” Youngho said and Taeyong stood up and faced the older alpha.

“Try me!” Taeyong challenged.

“I will not treat any of your wounds.” Taeil reminded them but before any real challenge came, the door to the medical tent opened to reveal Doyoung being escorted by Yoonoh.

Yuta quickly took his friend and Taeil handed him some water. Yuta glared at Yoonoh who raised both hands in defense.

“He wanted to run some more, I told him to rest but he wouldn’t listen.” Yoonoh said and Youngho cued Taeyong to escort the alpha who nodded and took his cousin out of the medical tent.

“You overworked yourself?” Yuta asked and Doyoung was panting.

“I can’t be his spotter if I can’t keep up with him.” Doyoung huffed.

“Not a really smart move.” Sicheng snorted and Doyoung glared at him.

“Careful, you don’t want to mess with Sicheng.” Taeil reminded him and Doyoung relaxed and rested on the cot.

“Tell me Doie, you don’t feel okay.” Yuta eyed his friend and all the alphas tensed.

“Get out.” Taeil’s eyes narrowed and soon enough, Youngho was scooping Jisung to carry him on his back while Sicheng guided him out of the tent and securing it.

‘You’re entering your heat.” Taeil stated and Yuta’s eyes went wide.

“he took suppressants.” Yuta said and Doyoung writhed in pain. “No, it only means one thing.” Yuta gasped and Taeil nodded.

“His mate triggered his heat.” Taeil said and Chenle gasped next to Yuta.

“His mate?” Yuta asked to clarify.

“Yes.” Taeil nodded an affirmative.

“it’s not possible.” Yuta shook his head but Doyoung groaned and curled onto himself.

“I am afraid it’s possible.” Taeil sighed.

“Can’t you give suppressants?” Yuta asked but Taeil shook his head.

“That would be risky, it could render him infertile.” Taeil sighed

“We’ll just let him suffer then?” Chenle asked and Taeil sighed even more.

“Unless you want him to mate.” Taeil replied and that made everyone took pity on Doyoung. “I am sorry.” Taeil said and Yuta shook his head.

“Nobody wanted this.” Yuta assured him.

“But how can we hide this from Kun ge?” Chenle asked, of course they can’t say Doyoung entered his heat or rut, it will endanger the other omegas.

“I can pretend to be in heat while we say Doyoung hyung got some flu or something.” Dejun offered. ‘Everyone knows that I am an omega. I could pretend to forget drinking my suppressants.” Dejun added.

“Why would you risk yourself?” Yuta asked the younger omega.

“Because I want to be useful.” Dejun said with firm eyes. “I can’t fight, I can only take care of Chenle the best I could, but, you, and Doyougn Hyung, you can fight, you can protect this country more than I could.” Dejun felt tears form in his eyes. “I just want to feel like I am helping and not just here for decoration.” Dejun bit his lower lip and Yuta cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“You are useful Dejun, don’t ever say that you’re not.’ Yuta assured him.

“You are always so caring ge.” Chenle wrapped an arm around his retainer’s waist and Dejun cried with the emotions.

“Okay.” Taeil said and smiled at Dejun. “You could take care of Doyoung as well while you stay here. This is our best option.” Taeil said and everyone agreed. “Doyoung got a flu and will need to rest for at least 5 days, that’s all we could say about his condition and Dejun entered his heat so we will not allow any visitors, omega or alpha alike.” Taeil informed them and the three nodded. “Very well, if we want this to be believable, you two need to go out, and Yuta.” Taeil paused for a while. “Can you ask Taeyong to discretely provide any article from Yoonoh?” Taeil asked and Yuta nodded.

“I’ll do that.” Yuta assured him.

“Please take care of yourself Chenle.” Dejun hugged his prince one last time and Chenle nodded.

“I will ge.” Chenle promised him.

\-----

Yuta met with Taeyong and informed him of the situation, wary of how to obtain the article from Yoonoh without the alpha noticing but Taeyong assured him that he’ll take care of it. After dealing with Taeyong, Yuta sought Ten who was still training with Kun, the two were sparring with bamboo sticks and it made Yuta smile, maybe Nakamoto’s blade is a matchmaker after all.

Yuta returned to the storeroom first to get the Hagane no Ken so he’ll have a reason to talk to them. Yuta interrupted them and handed the polished blade to Kun who was gleaming with excitement at the perfection in his hands.

“Can I talk to Ten for a while your majesty?” Yuta asked and Kun nodded.

Ten and Yuta walked a few feet away and Yuta informed him of the situation Doyoung was in, of course it was a concern but they have to protect their friend. Yuta briefly informed him of his mate but they’ll deal with that in private.

“Is everything okay?” Kun asked and Yuta shook his head and it worried the prince. Kun approached them and Yuta sighed, ready to tell a white lie.

“Doyoung was not feeling well so Yoonoh brought him into the medical tent, we thought It was exhaustion from pushing himself too much with the exercise.” Yuta started.

“Doyoung is hardheaded that way.” Ten added.

“Well, it turned out to be a lot more than that, He had gotten a flu.” Yuta informed the prince. “Taeil said that it will take around 5 days for Doyoung to fully recover.” Yuta finished and Kun nodded.

“Can we see him?” Kun asked and Yuta shook his head.

“Unfortunately, Dejun forgot to take his suppressant and his heat started while he was in the same tent as Doyoung.” Yuta said and Ten gasped. “Taeil had them separated in terms of cots but it is the same tent, so any alpha who gets near may harm Dejun. And Taeil said that Doyoung may be contagious.” Yuta said and Kun understood.

“Is Dejun secured?” Kun asked, the retainer is someone dear to Kun, the least problematic of the court and the omega pretty much does his duty well.

“Yes, Sicheng and Youngho got it locked down.” Yuta said and Kun nodded.

“Very well, I guess we deserve a break.” Kun said and dismissed the two to return to his room. “Thank you for sharpening Hagane no Ken.” Kun thanked Yuta who beamed a smile.

“I will report to you tomorrow about the quality of swords.” Yuta informed him and Kun nodded.

\---

Ten was pacing around their room, stressed but at the same time relieved with what Yuta had shared with him. He was happy, of course Yuta deserve a kind of alpha who would want as equal and not as a trophy mate; Yuta despised that out of all the reasons his suitors had professed.

“He really deserves Yukkuri.” Ten grinned and hugged Yuta who laughed and nodded.

“He does, he really does.” Yuta said and showed Ten his imprint. Ten held Yuta’s hand carefully and smiled as he admired the mark left by Taeyong.

“Did it hurt?” Ten asked and Yuta shrugged.

“Not that much, it is still a bite.” Yuta replied and Ten sighed.

“I can’t believe you and Doie found their mates.” Ten pouted and Yuta sighed and patted his back.

“Don’t rush, you’ll find yours.” Yuta hugged him and Ten really found comfort in Yuta’s embrace. Yuta really wanted to have kids, he loved them and his aura had been the kind mother, warm and comforting.

“I hope I don’t have a reason to be jealous.” the two looked at the door and saw Taeyong and Yuta rolled his eyes and patted the space next to him.

“Of course you have no reason.” Yuta chuckled. “Ten is an omega as well.” uta explained and Taeyong sighed while Ten froze.

“I am not going to tell Kun, I promised Yuta to protect you, all of you.” Taeyong explained and Ten nodded. “Besides, Sicheng approves of you, and Sicheng is not a very friendly person.” Taeyong chuckled.

“He’s really good. I am happy that I was even given a chance to spar with him.” Ten said pushing himself away from Yuta. “Not that I am complaining with Yuta hyung.” Ten said and Yuta laughed.

‘I am not the best fighter Ten, and it’s good that you can spar with other skilled fighters.” Yuta’s voice was free from prejudice and it really was comforting. “Why don’t you test Yukkuri?” Yuta suggested and that excited Ten.

“But he has a Nakamoto blade!” Taeyong remarked.

‘Not an equal make, Sonkei will not damage Yukkuri.” Yuta assures. “It’s Taiyou that you have to watch out for.” Yuta reminded him and Taeyong nodded.

“Okay, let’s schedule that Ten, partner exercise?” Taeyong suggested and Yuta was excited.

“We get to team up like Youngho and Sicheng!” Yuta beamed and that made Ten nervous.

“We haven’t had that chance to practice together.” Ten confessed.

“Like we had the chance? Yuta polished Kun’s sword for hours.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I can’t let my father’s blade deteriorate.” Yuta pushed Taeyong who laughed loudly.

“I forgot how to have fun.” Taeyong confessed. “It’s always been about being the feared strong alpha, I grew up to train and train some more. I never really got the chance to enoy fooling around unless it was Youngho and Kun, even Sicheng letting loose. I miss simpler times you know.” Taeyong sighed and Yuta hugged his mate and kissed his temple.

“You got us now, let’s enjoy every moment okay?” Yuta said and Taeyong laughed and nodded as he kissed Yuta on the lips.

“Gross.” Ten remarked but with no real bite.

\---

Chenle went to the Medical Tent in the pretense to visit Dejun and in turn handed Taeil the shirt Taeyong gave him. It was from Yoonoh and Taeil thanked the prince and sent Donghyuck to accompany the prince as Dejun would be out of commission for a while.

Taeil walked to Doyoung who was crying as his temperature was rising, and the wet wash cloth that Dejun was using was not helping at all. He took out the shirt and the mere scent of Yoonoh Dilated Doyoung’s eyes and his heat wash over him.

“Oh my goodness, he is Yoonoh hyung’s mate.” Dejun gasped and Taeil nodded and handed the shirt to Doyoung who took it and inhaled it before he folded in himself and locking the shirt in a hug.

Dejun and Taeil gave him space but the sobs and cries from the omega were gut wrenching and painful. But the two could do nothing unless he got mated. At least the shirt helped to ease the pain the omega was feeling. Taeil told Dejun to rest, because they will have a tedious long week ahead as Doyoung’s heat intensifies in the coming days. They have to brace themselves for a battle of their own.

\---

Ten knew he had to distract Kun, he has to find a way to make Kun focus on their training and not on Doyoung or Dejun, because the more the distance was created, the more they could keep Doyoung’s secret safe.

It was Taeyong who suggested pair exercises and Kun agreed. To be better partners means to be in tune with each other. For example, he noticed this with Renjun and Yangyang who held their own against Youngho and Sicheng. Since the two grew up together, they had really mastered each other. Of course chemistry will not be easy to achieve but they can work with it. They gathered everyone, and since Doyoung was sick, Yoonoh was partnered with Guanheng for the mean time and Youngho enlisted Sicheng, who was more than willing to participate, knowing that he wasn’t allowed near the medical tent while Donghyuck and Jungwoo observed by the sidelines in case of emergency, with Jisung sitting next to them out of necessity and Chenle because he did not have a pair.

“When I get better I can be your partner, but I am no expert.” Jisung nudged the prince making Chenle smile wide at that, a clumsy alpha is better than not having anything at all.

“We’ll go with basic choreograph training.” Youngho announced and allowed them to stretch, by partners.

Sicheng rolled his eyes at Youngho who wanted to lift him up to stretch his back but the other alpha lifted his leg up to show his flexibility and effectively challenging the other alpha.

“Hey, we are not all flexible here.” Yuta shouted at Sicheng who rolled his eyes but grinned as he saw mischief in Taeyong’s eyes and decided to lift Yuta’s leg up, it almost ended up in a muscle strain.

Taeyong earned a push and a weak punch in the shoulder but all is well after. Renjun was flexble too, having been trained in ballet aside from his kung fu training. Ten had no qualms doing splits much to the pained expressions of the others while Jaemin just plain out refuse to stretch, not until Yangyang sweet talked him into it.

“Whipped.” Jeno remarked and that earned him a stink eye from Jaemin.

On the other side of the court, Xuxi and Minhyung ended up laughing and rolling on the grass as they failed to do the partner stretches due to their height difference. Youngho was about to scold them but then Jungwoo and Donghyuck stood from where they were perched and walked up to the alphas, hitting them with the paper fans that they were holding before helping them stretch. Their heights balanced out and they were able to do the partner stretches without further delays.

“We’ll do the basic Lap Sau Drill from the Wing Chun form, an effective form for defense and efficient form of offense. This involves your upper arms, alternating the offense and defense for both partners.” Sicheng explained and Youngho stood by Sicheng’s side.

“Just follow me closed fist for attack, arm parallel to your body while your partner’s other hand pushes with the back of the hand while you bend your arm. Your partner will attack with his free hand while you block with the other hand, mirroring what he did prior.” Sicheng explained and Kun nodded, the rest, not so much.

“We’ll demonstrate.” Youngho laughed and went into a form.

Sicheng nodded and readied to attack and with a nod, the two engaged in the drill. It was a little too fast, since the two had been doing this for years, far too many hours training together to build the chemistry between them. There were groans and jaws dropped that made Youngho laugh even more.

“Hello, we are not mates here.” Ten shouted and Youngho laughed even more.

“Yukkuri!” Both Yuta and Taeyong shouted at the same time and they laughed.

“You are in sync already.” Kun laughed.

“Okay, we’ll do it slowly.” Youngho assured them and they did it very slowly at first then speed it up gradually, all by just nodding and eye contact, no words uttered and it was pretty amazing.

“It is still too amazing to watch.” Minhyung remarked.

“Youngho hyung!” Jeno called out. “Can I be partnered with Renjun?” Jeno asked and Youngho raised a brow.

“Complete the exercise in one go in three speeds under my command and you got a deal.” Youngho challenged.

“Accepted.” Jeno said and pulled Renjun to do the correct form. “We’re ready.” Jeno said and Renjun grit his teeth but then nodded.

“On my count.” Youngho said and clapped the timing.

Jeno and Renjun nodded and Jeno did the first move, Renjunblocking it and attacking on his own. It was slow tempo so it was easily carried out. When the two were in a rhythm, Youngho clapped a faster rhythm, and both Renjun and Jeno carried out effortlessly. Youngho was impressed and so he clapped faster and the two smiled and did the drill in tune with the pace set for them, in sync, on time and they were having fun. Youngho was pleased, very pleased and so he clapped two times, signaling the end of the drill and the success of the challenge.

“That’s amazing.” Youngho remarked and allowed the pair switch up, eyeing Jaemin and Yangyang who only grinned at him so he shook his head.

The drill went on but not without minor hiccups. With Minhyung and Xuxi hitting each other by accident, to Jaemin screaming because he was afraid of being hit because he bruises easily. That got a major eye roll but the others did fair well, and eventually moved on to other drills, including blocking kicks and eventually using bamboo sticks.

Yoonoh was not as energetic as he should have been and Guanheng noted that. He stopped and confronted his partner who apologized to the younger alpha.

“What’s bothering you hyung?” Guanheng asked and Yoonoh sighed.

“I just feel bad that I may have pushed Doyoung hyung to extreme and he got sick.” Yoonoh answered and Guanheng sighed.

“It seems that it is Doyoung hyung’s nature to be that way, I heard from Yuta and Ten hyung that Doyoung is just that type of person, he doesnt want to disappoint people, especially you, his partner.” Guanheng comforted him.

“I just feel bad you know, and I can’t even check up on him.” Yoonoh said and Guanheng sighed next to him.

“I can’t even visit Dejun as well.” Guanheng said and Yoonoh’s head snapped towards the younger alpha and saw a wide smile on the handsome lad. “I like him, but I am not well versed in this courting you know hyung.” Guanheng added and it made Yoonoh laugh.

“Do you need help?” Yoonoh asked and Guanheng nodded.

“I just seem to say the opposite of what I want.” Guanheng said and that raised Yoonoh’s brow.

“I just seem to not able to express what I really want you know.” Guanheng added.

“Well, I could call you a basic whipped alpha.’ Yoonoh laughed but then winced in pain along with Guanheng when Sicheng hit them both on the head with the bamboo stick for not practicing and slacking off.

“This is not a picnic.” Sicheng said and both apologized before picking up where they left off.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I had to watch Wing Chun videos to write the exercise part. Wing Chun is the foundation of the one punch that Ip Man popularizes. Just a tid bit of info for you but not really a important for the story.
> 
> I really am sorry if this is boring you.
> 
> And oh my goodness it seems that every chapter is growing and growing in word count T.T
> 
> I started with a 1k ish prologue and now this update is around 4k words. I can’t believe how I write word vomits and it spawn into this monstrosity.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to those who gave their feedbacks and thoughts on the story. I will try to make it less predictable since my sister had told me that she kind of knew where this is going and I kind of want to inject plot twists when that happens hahaha


	9. I knew from the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:
> 
> *The technique for Archery that I will utilize in the kunten scene would be the eastern/mongolian way for mounted archery. The way they hold their string and place their arrows are different from the English long bow since when mounted on a horse and for quick reload and release, the technique should be fast and efficient.
> 
> IF there is one song I associate Dojae with, it’s I like me better. I’ve read a dojae fic before that used the song as an integral part of the plot and that stuck with. So when Jaehyun covered the song, my mind just drifted back to that. Anyway. Sorry to keep you waiting, we’ll have dojae.
> 
> Oh and I raised the ratings hahaha

\----

Kun and Ten

Ten and Kun

It seemed so unreal but the way they worked was outstanding. The chemistry that they’ve got from the get go was amazing. It felt like Kun had really found his other half, a twin perhaps, but Ten really pushed him to limits and then some.

After the partner drills, they got some time to bond and they shared stories, personal and intimate stories, to goals and aspirations. They go on runs and even forced each other to improve on their flaws, like Kun helping Ten with Archery while Ten forced Kun to be more flexible, and try harder at handling the Qiang.

It looked cheesy but Kun was enjoying himself more training with Ten than what he did when he was inside the palace. The concept of partnering was not really a welcome idea to Kun but now, it’s a different story, with Ten, he welcomed it openly. Ten was the perfect energy to tease and taunt him, but all the while help him improve on the things that he lacked. If he did not know better, he could classify Ten as his Yin, but two alphas mating is an unheard of, basically taboo.

“Hold the string with your thumb, clamp it with the ring, and use your pointer finger to secure the string and arrow.” Kun instructed and stepped behind Ten to correct his aim. “Aim a little lower than what you would see the target.

“Why would I aim lower?” Ten asked.

“Watch me.” Kun said and took his bow and got in position and aimed at the target. “This is when I am aiming directly at the target, Do you see that the arrow is pointing upwards?” Kun asked and Ten nodded. “That is because of the distance between my eyes and the position of the bow which is near my mouth.” Kun explained and Ten nodded. “So if I aim a little lower, it will straighten the arrow.” Kun finished and Ten nodded.

“Got it.” Ten replied and soon enough, he was trying out Kun’s technique.

That proved to be efficient and with a couple of tries, Ten landed his first ten. This made Ten excited and so he jumped for joy and hugged the prince excitedly, squealing in happiness. Kun stiffened as he caught Ten in his arms,but felt the warmth relaxing so he smiled and enveloped the younger in a hug and he allowed himself to smile wide.

Ten and Kun

Kun and Ten

It doesn’t sound so bad.

\----

Taeil was in predicament, it’s the third day of Doyoung’s heat but instead of diminishing, it was only intensifying, and poor Doyoung was crying and weeping as the heat was too much for his body. An omega will undergo heat, it was normal, usually bearable even without the aide of an alpha, but an induced heat by a mate, it will be three to four times more intense to ensure that mating will proceed.

“We have to decide if we will have them mated.” Taeil told Taeyong and Yuta who are the closest kin for the two younger.

“Do we have any other options?” Taeyong asked and Taeil shook his head.

“I underestimated the pain Doyoung is experiencing.” Taeil said with deep remorse.

“We really don’t have a choice.” Yuta turned to Taeyong who nodded.

But before they could even decide, Sicheng entered the tent and ordered everyone to vacate the partition Doyoung was in. After him, Youngho was carrying a passed out Yoonoh. Taeil immediately asked Donghyuck and Jungwoo to relocate Dejun and the three made their way towards the tent where Jisung was staying.

“He had a forced Rut and almost took down Minhyung.” Sicheng explained.

“Sorry, I had to knock him out.’ Youngho explained to Taeyong who nodded.

“We have to have them mate, a forced rut and heat, it’s already fate working here.” Taeil said and both Yuta and Taeyong nodded.

“Do what you must do.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded next to him.

“Just tell everyone that Yoonoh became delirious due to the flu that he got from doyoung.” Taeil instructed them. Taeil slowly peeled away the partition and Youngho gently placed Yoonoh next to Doyoung who was sleeping due to the sedative Taeil had given him earlier.

“Leave now.” Taeil said and all of them went out to give the two their privacy.

(Warning: Rated scenes ahead)

\---

Yoonoh woke up with a groan and a pain blooming on his cheek as he tried to recall what had happened. He was inside his room when he felt an immense pain and his eyes almost saw red and attacked, It was Minhyung. He gasped when the felt the same heat filled his body, and the hormones, it was his rut. He was a healthy alpha and he gets his ruts on time, not usually this time of the year, so he wondered why he was in rut all of a sudden. He then heard a groan from his side and when he turned to look, he was met with the most beautiful face he had seen, it was Doyoung with wide puffy eyes, dishevelled hair and red bitten lips. He smelt the air and it was heavy with his own pheromones and what seems like Doyoung’s; Doyoung’s was the scent of sea with hint of rose. But Doyoung was an alpha right? But why does he smelt of an omega, an omega in heat to be specifically?

“Doyoung hyung?” Yoonoh’s voice sounded a little raspy and the older looked at him with tearful eyes.

“Alpha?” Doyoung asked back and Yoonoh’s head was spinning, Why did Doyoung sound so submissive?

“Doyoung hyung?” Yoonoh tried again and this time Doyoung sobbed as he folded his knees closer to his body and tugged the shirt closer to himself.

“Is that my shirt?” Yoonoh asked but Doyoung just kept sobbing. “Doyoung hyung?” Yoonoh tried to resist the urge, the urge to claim the beautiful specimen in front of him.

“Alpha?” Doyoung’s cry was a softer and the scent was souring, it made Yoonoh hiss in disgust.

“Omega?” Yoonoh called out and Doyoung looked at him for a moment, eyes hopeful. “Omega?” Yoonoh repeated and Doyoung nodded.

‘You’re an omega.” Yoonoh said and Doyoung lowered his head.

“I’m sorry.” Doyoung cried harder. “I’m sorry.” He repeated while the grip on the shirt tightened. His heat was getting unbearable, and with his supposed mate rejecting him, his body was getting desperate. “I’m sorry” He wept and the air smelt heavy of burnt coals.

Yoonoh almost choked at the heaviness of the scent but pushed his way through and sat next to Doyoung and offered his wrist. Doyoung looked at it and then to Yoonoh’s face. “inhale.” Yoonoh instructed and Doyoung did as he was told. The scent relaxed him a little. “You are really something hyung.” Yoonoh smiled and when Doyoung looked at him once more, the alpha pulled him into a lip lock, not all gentle but still pleasurable.

“I could claim you.” Yoonoh breathed out. “I want you.” Yoonoh muttered and Doyoung nodded.

“Please.” Doyoung replied and then let his body relax as Yoonoh moved to suck on his neck, near his pulse point and the place for the mating mark. “Please.” Doyoung gasped as yoonoh sucked harder. “Please alpha.” Doyoung sobbed and Yoonoh pulled back to look at Doyoung in the eyes.

“I want you to be mine Doyoung, do you understand me?” Yoonoh asked sternly and Doyoung nodded. “I can’t take this back, I want you but I don’t want to force you.” Yoonoh added and Doyoung nodded.

“I want you too.” Doyoung said and it made Yoonoh smile and reveal his gorgeous dimples. “I need you. All of you.” Doyoung added and Yoonoh took no time in claiming the omega, biting him on his pulse point, hard and feral, until he tasted blood on his tongue. The teeth marks were deep and Yoonoh licked the blood and sucked on the skin while Doyoung sobbed from the pain and pleasure the claiming bite had given him.

  
Yoonoh wasted no time, he removed his clothes and Doyoung’s eyes gasped at the toned body of his alpha. He licked the groove of his abs, tongue dragging along the planes of defined muscles and it made the alpha moan in pleasure. The taste of his alpha’s skin was tantalizing so he tugged on the alpha’s pants and released his cock. Doyoung eagerly took it into his mouth taking it deep into his throat and Yoonoh moaned at the warmth of Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung’s mouth was perfect as he took in the large cock, sucked the tip and deepened it until the cock the back of his throat.

“Doyoung” Yoonoh growled and the omega whimpered as he suck on the cock. “You’re too clothed.” Yoonoh said and Doyoung released the cock and removed his own clothes. “Can I claim you now?” Yoonoh asked as he pulled Doyoung into a kiss.

“I want alpha to feel good.” Doyoung said but Yoonoh shook his head.

“I want my omega to feel good.” Yoonoh said and pushed Doyoung to the bed, the omega immediately opening up for the alpha. “How are you feeling?” Yoonoh aked and Doyoung bit his lip.

“In pain alpha.” Doyoung replied and Yoonoh can see the slick dripping down the omega’s hole.

“turn around for me.” Yoonoh instructed but Doyoung shook his head.

“I wanna see my alpha.” Doyoung replied and it made Yoonoh smirk.

“As you wish love.” Yoonoh positioned himself between the omega’s legs and leaned in to kiss Doyoung.

The tip of the alpha’s cock touched the dripping hole and it made Doyoung moan through the kiss. “Sensitive are we?” Yoonoh hissed then continued to kiss Doyoung as he slowly inched his cock inside the omega.

The hole was hot, scorching hot, as the Doyoung’s heat pushed him over the edge, and Yoonoh enjoyed it, his rut egging him to be rough, to ruin the omega and claim him even more, mark every skin as his territory, his property. He pushed his cock deeper until he bottomed out and Doyoung moaned loudly, heat escalating now that his alpha had taken him completely.

“Damn Doyoung.” Yoonoh groaned as Doyoung’s heat finally took over him and he fully submitted to the claims of his alpha.

Yoonoh noticed that the omega’s eyes dilated and soon enough he too went under his rut, with lust taking over their bodies they blacked out and let their primal instincts take over. Yoonoh moved his hips, not kindly or slowly and it made Doyoung gasped for air as Yoonoh pounded into him, and Doyoung could only scream in pleasure and pain. The cock was thick, the girth stretching Doyoung’s walls, and the pace was dizzying. Yoonoh grabbed both legs and folded it into Doyoung, making the omega’s hole easier to pound into. It was good, and the growl from Yoonoh got Doyoung cumming without notice.

‘Alpha.” Doyoung sobbed and Yoonoh leaned in to kiss him. “Yoonoh ah, want your knot alpha.” Doyoung sobbed and Yoonoh kissed him once more. Before ramming into him again.

“yes alpha.” Doyoung moaned out and this time Yoonoh let Doyoung’s legs go and made him spread it as wide as he could while Yoonoh thrust into him fast and wild.

“Feel so good.” Yoonoh gasped as he felt his rut pool into his groin and the head of his cock was growing hot and thicker.

Doyoung’s heat wasn’t helping because the omega’s temperature was scorching hot and enveloping his cock and forcing him to claim the omega even more. Doyoung’s voice was melodic as he moaned and screamed, pushing Yoonoh to his limits until it all boiled down to Doyoung’s heat and his rut colliding, making his knot push into the hot walls and release his come into the omega who whined and moaned at the pleasure, timing his release and squirting white all over. Yoonoh bit the mating mark once more and Doyoung sobbed as his heat was quenched, his body fully claimed by his alpha, his mate and his lover. Yoonoh managed to arranged them both into comfortable positions, before they succumb to the tiredness.

When they both woke up, a few hours later, satiated but aching, Doyoung hissed as he pulled his body off of the alpha and letting the slick, semen and blood drip as the cock left him. Yoonoh groaned and opened his eyes, and they met with the sharp eyes of the omega. Yoonoh wanted to smile but the frown on his omega made him break the eye contact.

“Do you remember anything?” Doyoung asked, pulling his knees to his body once more to close in on himself, ignoring the pain on his back.

“Yes.” Yoonoh answered. “I am sorry if I took advantage of your weak state.” Yoonoh said, genuine with his intentions.

“I begged didn’t I?” Doyoung asked and Yoonoh nodded.

  
”I don’t remember much after my rut took over,” Yoonoh confessed and it really was the truth when a mated couple go into heat and rut at the same time, it would be too strong that they lose themselves in the process, and their primal instincts taking over.

“I don’t blame you.” Doyoung responded. “I am sorry though, now you are stuck with an ugly and stubborn omega, a liar too.” Doyoung said and he started to well up. “I’m sorry that I ruined your life.” Doyoung started sobbing and Yoonoh immediately cupped the omega’s face and made him look at him in the eye.

“I knew from the first time that I laid my eyes on you that I wanted you. I knew in my heart that I had fallen in love with you. From the first arrow you shot, it did not hit just the target, but it captured my heart.” Yoonoh explained. “Don’t ever think that you are worth nothing and that you ruined my life, you only made it better.” Yoonoh finished and then leaned in to capture Doyoung’s lips carefully and sweetly.

“Make love to me?” Doyoung asked and Yoonoh could only nod and allow Doyoung to feel his love in kisses, thrusts and orgasms.

\---

Yuta and Taeyong were sparring, with different swords because they can’t actually use Yukkuri and Taiyou for sparring. They started with some basics because you can never be too wrong with perfecting the basics. Yuta did lack a few basics that Taeyong noticed; Yuta maybe a master of metal, but Taeyong is a master of technique brought by training since he was young. Yuta did mistakes, like a lot of mistakes but the alpha would be all too kind and tell him to do better or not to overwork himself.

That earned a scoff from Minhyung, his cousin, who was training with them since him and Xuxi would need all the help they could get. While Taeyong gave his cousin a healthy glare, Yuta gave mark warm hugs and kisses, much to the annoyance of Taeyong.

“Oh come on hyung.” Minhyung rolled his eyes as he untangled himself from Yuta in fear of the older alpha.

“I can’t help it okay, you’re an alpha.” Taeyong stated.

“Yuta hyung is another alpha.” Minhyung replied and that made the three stiffen. “Or are you three hiding something?” Minhyung asked and Taeyong sighed.

“I’m not.” Yuta admitted and hugged the youngest alpha. “I’m an omega and your soon to be cousin-in-law.” Yuta confessed and Minhyung coughed and turned to Taeyong who nodded and laughed nervously.

“Oh wow, you both are together?” Xuxi asked and hugged Taeyong.

“Yes we are. Don’t worry, Taeyong’s gonna keep our secret.” Yuta let Minhyung go and kissed Taeyong who just smiled like a crackhead.

“So wait, ‘ _our_ ’ means?” Minhyung asked and Taeyong sighed.

“It’s better if you know after Yoonoh gets better.” Taeyong said then made him face Xuxi. “Back to basics boys.” Taeyong said and Yuta laughed and went into position.

‘You leave me out on the important parts.” Minhyung groaned but Taeyong laughed and attacked him like crazy. “Hyung are you trying to kill me!” Minhyung screamed and before Taeyong could hit Minhyung any further, Yuta came to his aide and took the blows Taeyong was giving. “You’re crazy hyung!” Minhyung shouted.

“Never take an alpha’s mate.” Taeyong shouted and Minhyung squealed.

“I did not even do anything.” Minhyung defended himself.

“Oh Yongie, I just like kids!” Yuta laughed “They are adorable.” Yuta added.

“I am not a kid!” Minhyung puffed his cheeks.

“Oh, you want kids?” Taeyong asked

“Yes!” Yuta said as he swung hard and the blade hit Taeyong’s with a loud clang.

“How many?” Taeyong asked with a grin as their faces were mere inches from each other while their swords are still blocking each other.

“Three.” Yuta smiled and Taeyong nodded, releasing the tension of their swords.

“Not more?” Taeyong asked and it made Yuta grin. “It would be a crime to waste your beautiful genes.” Taeyong said and it made Yuta laugh.

“Ewwww.” Both Minhyung and Xuxi gagged.

“Come on! You two are acting gross.” Minhyung remarked.

“Something we could agree on.’ Xuxi raised his hand and Minhyung high-fived it.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I promised a dojae mating. I really did it T.T I hope that their mating is okay with everyone waiting for it.
> 
> I will dig myself a hole and never come back until I find my sanity back.
> 
> Kun and Ten helping each other here is like the mirror of Kun and Ten in real life where Kun and Ten were stuck together even before the announcement of WayV. The time when we see Kun help Ten with his vocals and Chinese in turn we see Kun improving his dance. Also the synergy of KunTen in WayV is just amazing.
> 
> I wanted to portray how yuta and taeyong’s dyamics works. If you’ve watched their videos, there is a part in Welcome Neo Zone and Taeyong made a mistake in their unit intro choreo, Yuta was ready to pick a fight with Taeyong but when Yuta made a mistake during their dance practice, Taeyong said that Yuta was trying too hard with a soft expression. Just found that funny because we see who is the whipped one in the pair.
> 
> This is the last of the pre-written chapters and I will be back to work so updates may take a lot longer now.


	10. Take Over The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hello people, we will move forward with the rest of the story.
> 
> I know Kun and Ten are going slowly but please be patient with them, I have plans for their mating
> 
> Sorry if you are getting bored at the pace.

\---

Kun was worried, with Yoonoh and Doyoung getting sick, he was afraid for an outbreak, but thankfully Taeil informed him that the two were getting better.

Ten was currently sat on a stool and was dabbing paint on a scrap piece of cloth, something that Kun noticed the other did when he had time. He had seen Taeyong do the same thing with his robes, but Ten’s art is much more defined and sophisticated compared to Taeyong’s abstract art; Probably because Ten uses black and a little bit of red as his main colors while Taeyong vomits rainbows and call it art.

“What are you doing?” Kun asked and Ten moved a little to show him his work.

The art was a black outline of a moon, with a winged bird like creature flying towards it with stars accompanying it.

“What is this supposed to be?” Kun asked and Ten beamed a smile.

“Take over the moon.” Ten said and Kun raised a brow at him. “Have you heard of the tale of the moon palace and goddess that dwells on it?” Ten asked and Kun nodded. “I want to go there and marvel at her beauty.” Ten explained further and it made Kun laugh.

“You just want to admire her beauty?” Kun asked and Ten nodded.

‘I can’t win over a goddess can I?” Ten asked and Kun nodded. “I admire her affinity and loyalty for her husband.” Ten added.

“That is a fitting description of the moon goddess.” Kun admitted. ‘You sure have deep thoughts Ten, and it reflects on what you do. You are as mysterious as the moon.” Kun smiled at him and Ten was sure his heart stopped beating for a second.

Sure he was strong and he fights like an alpha, but deep down, he is still an omega who can appreciate the charms of an alpha, especially that of Prince Kun. If there is attraction, he surely has one for the prince, a big fat attraction that he won’t be able to deny.

“Can I add something?” Kun asked and Ten gave him the paint brush.

Ten watched as Kun wrote something on the cloth with the brush. Kun’s calligraphy Is just like what any monarch would do, fine and strong strokes with grace, truly fitting of a prince. Ten watched as Kun painted with utter concentration, and that brought a smile on Ten’s face, he could indulge on those moments can’t he?

“There.” Kun said with a smile and looked at Ten who was smiling at him. It was breathtaking, how Ten glowed with the light of the afternoon sun. It was really an understatement how beautiful Ten is, very unusual for an alpha but really, Ten is just that beautiful. “What do you think?” Kun asked and Ten looked at the cloth and smiled wider.

The phrase written was the title given by Ten. It blended well with the drawing that Ten hand made, it was a masterpiece and Ten could cry because it felt like it’s a mating gift, but he could only day dream of that probability.

“Very princely of you.” Ten teased and Kun laughed.

“At least that was put to good use.” Kun said and Ten laughed, He could live with this.

\----

Taeil coughed before he knocked on the partition then entered to check on Doyoung and Yoonoh, with Sicheng following because you can never be too sure with a newly mated pair. Taeil smiled as he looked at Doyoung’s peaceful face, tucked into Yoonoh’s neck, while the alpha had a protective arm around him.

Sicheng placed the food tray by the small side table while Taeil checked the temperature of the two with the back of his hand. They still had the fever, a probable residual of their heat and rut. Taeil then checked their pulses and found that Yoonoh was fairing well, but there was something peculiar with Doyoung’s pulse. Taeil’s eyes narrowed and he sighed, of course it was bound to happen when mating.

Sicheng made Taeil take a step back before he shook Yoonoh awake. The alpha growled protectively when he saw Sicheng but the latter was prepared so he growled back, asserting that he was already mated and protecting his own mate. 

“Sorry.” Yoonoh uttered.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Sicheng shrugged and pointed to the food tray.

Yoonoh gently awoken Doyoung who pouted when his sleep was disturbed. The lethargy is normal for the omegas who used up too much energy during mating. Doyoung rubbed his eyes and when he was a bit awake now and noticed his audience, he drew his robes and blanket closer to his body.

“I’m sorry for looking like this.” Doyoung bowed his head but both Taeil and Sicheng dismissed him.

  
”No worries, eat up and restore your energy.” Taeil told him and Yoonoh was quick to get the food tray to feed Doyoung. “Your fevers are going down, it may take around 2 more days before the both of you can go back to training.” Taeil said then looked at Doyoung fondly. “I hope that you both are aware of the consequence of mating.” Taeil said and both Doyoung and Yoonoh nodded. “It is too early to tell Doyoung but there is a high chance of pregnancy.” Taeil said and Doyoung nodded.

  
”I understand.” Doyoung nodded. “I’ll just have to be careful then.” Doyoung responded and took the food offered by Yoonoh.

“We’ll take it easy for now.” Yoonoh assured everyone and Sicheng nodded.

“Very well.” Sicheng said and left with Taeil to give them privacy.

“You don’t have to take care of me.” Doyoung said to Yoonoh but the alpha shook his head.

“Let me do it, allow me to spoil my omega okay?” Yoonoh said and Doyoung snorted.

“You sound cheesy.” Doyoung remarked.

“But tell me Doyoung, who are you really?” Yoonoh said and Doyoung sighed.

“You need to know the truth.” Doyoung uttered and asked for some water. “I’m Kim Dongyoung, omega but my father had trained me and my brother just the same. My brother got injured after his last battle, and I will not allow my father to go into battle, so I stepped up to enlist in his stead.” Doyoung said and Yoonoh smiled.

“Ah, would you like me to call you Dongyoung?” Yoonoh asked and Doyoung shook his head. “Can I call you bunny then?” Yoonoh asked and Doyoung glared at him. “Oh how cute is my bunny.” Yoonoh cooed and it irritated Doyoung more. “come on bunny, you look like a bunny, my bunny.” Yoonoh kissed his cheek.

“And you are puppy.” Doyoung huffed but it was too cute so Yoonoh kissed him on the lips.

“You are one mushy alpha.” They both turned to the voice and it was Taeyong with a smiling Yuta.

“And you’re not?” Yoonoh challenged making Yuta laugh.

“He’s really not much different.” Yuta replied and went to sit on the bed, Doyoung instantly moved close to him and enjoyed his warm hug.

“Don’t even think of hurting my mate Yoonoh.” Taeyong warned and Yoonoh’s brows furrowed but Yuta showed his wrist that made both Doyoung and Yoonoh gasped.

“You?!” Yoonoh instantly hugged his cousin like an excited puppy.

“You do look like a puppy.” Yuta remarked making Yoonoh glare at him.

“And you do look like a bunny.” Taeyong commented making Doyoung puff his cheeks in retaliation. Taeyong then turned his attention to Yoonoh. “Taeil and Sicheng had to risk their lives to protect this secret, Doyoung and Yuta lied about their status and once Kun finds out, it will be the end for everyone involved in this web of lies.” Taeyong told his cousin who took in the severity of their status.

“I am willing to risk everything.” Yoonoh said with conviction and that was enough, he will do everything to protect everyone he loves.

\-----

Kun was busy reading reports when Youngho entered his room with news from Princess Song Qian’s unit. The report was not good and they would need back up, the Huns were a force too great to defeat on their own. Kun crumpled the report and instructed Youngho to be prepared, they will depart in three days.

Yoonoh and Doyoung had thankfully recovered by that time and Dejun had a relatively problem free eat, much to the relief of Kun. They packed their camps and headed their way to the Mountain ranges, targeting the village at the foot of Mt. Song where the Hulao pass was located, the snow covered passage served as a short cut from the province to the central capital where the Forbidden City is located.

Kun noticed how Yoonoh was more protective of Doyoung and the same as Taeyong with Yuta, but he chucked it up to being partners, and that connection is needed especially now that they are going into a real battle. Chenle, even though Kun was still adamant that he should not come, was flagged by the Huang cousins. They made their way and along the way, they met villagers who bowed at the princes, with Chenle waving like the true Omega Royal that he was raised and Kun bowing his head a little but back still straight as he rode his horse gallantly.

Youngho was by the front, with Taeyong and Yuta protecting Kun, while Ten was just behind the prince. Sicheng was at the back, with Doyoung, Yoonoh, Jeno and Renjun to protect the back where the medical unit was while the rest was in the middle where Chenle was. It was an effective scheme and one that they utilized effectively. There were no major hiccups to their journey, not counting the time grandmas trying to show off their granddaughters and mothers trying to stuff them with hot buns because they were too skinny.

The village by the Hulao pass however was not what they expected. Despite the snow that covered the village 24/7, it had thrived in the past years. What they saw was ruins, a ghost town. There were arrows on the ground and the thick layer of snow covered the blood of their people, murdered by the enemies.

Kun frantically searched for survivors, with others helping the prince, but to their dismay, Youngho handed the prince the helmet of the fallen princes and her Blade, the same Nakamoto blade forged when she presented as an alpha. Yuta’s eyes watered at the sight of the metal, it was the blade that made his father famous, a blade as strong as the woman who wielded it.

“No, my sister.” Kun fell on his knees, clutching the helmet of the princess, whose heart had been big to care for her people, yet strong to defend them. Chenle was crying while Dejun held him tightly, of course the omega has a weak spot for his sister, who had been a symbol of balance to the country, an alpha who is strong and brave and a woman who nurtured life and held hands of children with tender grace.

Song Qian, a princess worth the title given to her, a princess who sacrificed everything to protect her people.

Kun instructed a group of soldiers to return the prince back to the palace, for the people to mourn for her properly, and to honor the bravery of a warrior that she deserve. The soldiers did as they were told, hurrying themselves with their mission.

“What are your plans your majesty?” Taeyong asked.

“We will fight Xue Bao and avenge our people. We will protect them and set this land free from the threat of the Huns.” Kun said through gritted teeth and Youngho saluted.

“Yes General.” Youngho shouted.

Kun hated it, hated that he is now general since his sister had passed, but he had to do it because no one can protect the land just him and his soldiers, their last hope.

“I am counting on you captain.” Kun said and Youngho nodded.

Kun then turned to his army and saw fear in their eyes. He too feared for what was in store for them, but he had to face them no matter what. He was unsure, he was not confident but he knew he had nothing right now but the courage and loyalty of these men before him.

“Xue bao had done something vile to our country and people; and they deserve punishment. An eye for an eye, a life for life.” Kun addressed his soldiers. “They maybe many, but we have the heart to fight them, and a family to return to.” Kun said and they all shouted. “We will give honor to our ancestors, we will fight for the innocent!” Kun roared and everyone followed him.

“Prepare yourselves soldiers, we are going to end the war.” Kun said and everyone cheered yet they all knew what the order entailed.

This perhaps will be the last night they’ll see each other.

For their country

For their People

For Power

For Honor

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This is one of the shorter updates but I mostly dealt with a turning point to our story.
> 
> I really wanted to have Kunten a piece of their own, and the painting was inspired by Ten’s sketches and Kun’s penmanship. Kun’s old style writing is akin to that of calligraphy so I used that to have this scene specific for KunTen. This is something that I want to give to kunten shippers because you waited so long but I am still building up kunten to the best of my ability. And you know I gotta use Take over the moon as the theme of the painting, because I love the moon, and that album concept is just too good.
> 
> I used the Hulao pass and Mt. Song because I wanted it to be at least geographically correct.
> 
> I am sorry for killing Song Qian ( I love you vic!) but in the original Disney movie, General Li (Shang’s father) died, so I had to kill Kun’s kin of sort.
> 
> Even though this is going on different directions, we are still taking inspirations from Mulan, both in the historical and Disney Versions, so plot wise, I am sure you know where we will end ^^
> 
> *Xue bao - Blizzard. I just thought that i would use a fictional character for a villain and used a translator for the word.
> 
> I apologize as well if this is boring you.


	11. Promise me one thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So are we ready for battle? I am not.
> 
> But you know what I am ready for? Angst.
> 
> Just kidding XD

\----

The atmosphere was tense and everyone was on the edge. They knew their fate, something that they don’t really want to talk out loud but they had to face.

Death.

Loss.

Pain.

They knew it was all coming by sunrise.

Taeyong was surprised when Yuta entered his tent, but he kind of expected it. Taeyong opened his arms for the omega who started sobbing. If Taeyong had learned something about his mate for the past days that they were together, it was how emotionally sensitive Yuta was, no matter how strong he projects himself for others, his heart was fragile.

“It will be okay Yuta.” Taeyong muttered as he kissed the omega’s temple.

“I want to mate with you Taeyong.” Yuta muttered and it made Taeyong stiffen like a statue. “We will go out there tomorrow with no guarantee of leaving alive, I don’t want to waste this chance and not mate with you properly.” Yuta said and Taeyong sighed.

“I want to claim you too Yuta, I want you, no words can express that.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled as he kissed his alpha.

“Then claim me, we both want this.” Yuta said and Taeyong kissed him some more.

If they’ll end their lives by daybreak, at least their last night was spent in each others’ loving arms. Tae yong loosened the robe Yuta was wearing and kissed the omega’s neck as Yuta straddled Taeyong. Yuta held in his moan as Taeyong sucked on his pulse point, teasing him and making him excited for what’s to come. The bite came after Taeyong sucked the skin till it bruised, it was Painful as Taeyong’s teeth sunk into the tender flesh, but blissful as the bond was established between them, mates till death do them part. Yuta sobbed, feeling the weight of the mark and solidifying his love for his alpha. Taeyong wiped those tears and brought him into a lip lock, a sweet kiss to remind Yuta that this is them mutually loving each other.

“I’m yours Taeyong.” Yuta mumbled as he lifted his body a few inches from the alpha, enough for Taeyong to slip his undergarment off and release his cock.

As Yuta sank himself down into the shaft, Taeyong guided the omega and kissed his bare chest, his robe was opened and hanging off his shoulder. Yuta sobbed through the pain, he wasn’t properly prepared for the intrusion but the pain is what they both needed, to feel the realness of their union and not a mere fickle of their day dream.

“Are you okay love?” Taeyong asked, a hint of softness in his voice.

“I am, love.” Yuta pulled the alpha into a kiss. “Make love to me alpha.” Yuta said breathless.

“I will, omega.” Taeyong replied and allowed his mate to sank on his knees, flagging his hips as he assisted the omega with his hands on Yuta’s tiny waist. “On your own pace.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded, as he moved his body up and then plunged it down.

Taeyong moaned as his cock rubbed on the walls of the omega and Yuta gasped as he felt the intrusion rip him, Taeyong was well endowed, typical of an alpha. Yuta moved his body, finding rhythm as heat envelope them amidst the snow that surrounded them outside of the tent. Their breaths got hotter as Yuta move hid body, up and down, up and down, in a tantalizing show for Taeyong to enjoy.

Yuta was gorgeous, perfect for him and only for him. The omega was gasping for air, he felt the cock grow inside him, the giirth now wider and he tried to squeeze his walls closer, Taeyong threw his head back at the pleasure.

“I want to scream how much good you feel Yuta.” Taeyong murmured before he pulled the omega into a kiss, halting his movements, but Yuta ground his hips and the new sensation felt immense pleasure for both.

“Taeyong.” Yuta gasped and the hands on his hips tightened and he felt the alpha gently laid him down before the cock thrust deep into him. Tears spilled at the pleasure and he could only bit a part of his robes to stop the moans from escaping his lips.

Yuta barred his neck, an act of submission and Taeyong leaned in to suck on the bite mark as his hips moved like a piston, drilling the omega until the younger came in a choked moan.

“Want.” Yuta gasped. “Knot.” Yuta cried and the cock moved inside him, hitting deeper than what he knew possible and while biting the omega, drawing blood once more on the swollen mark, Taeyong released his semen as the knot lodged deep into the hole.

“Promise me one thing Yuta.” Taeyong muttered, eyes dilated and tongue lapping at the bite mark. “Promise me that no matter what happens, you are mine and mine only.” Taeyong sucked on the mark as Yuta cried.

“Only yours Taeyong.” Yuta pulled him into a kiss and the two savored the bliss before the impending doom.

\----

Doyoung looked at Yoonoh with a sad smile. All his life, he had never thought that an alpha like the younger would take interest in him, an omega less than perfection unlike Ten or Yuta. But each kiss and touch assured him that Yoonoh chose him, regardless of his imperfections and insecurities.

“I love you so much.” Yoonoh allowed his tears to fall and Doyoung knew that his alpha was perfect, the tears showed his humanity.

“I love you so much.” Doyoung replied and pulled him into a sweet kiss. “I’ll protect you, I won’t allow anyone to hurt you.” Doyoung assured him as he wiped the alpha’s tears off of his handsome face. “No harm shall befall you, as long as I am breathing, my arrows will fly to you.” Doyoung said and Yoonoh nodded.

“My love, I believe in you.” Yoonoh took a deep breath. “I will never allow anyone to come near you, not now, not ever.” Yoonoh promised, he will put his life on the line for his mate, for Doyoung.

“I know.” Doyoung smiled and the two shared the deepest and longest kiss, gasping for air and returning to take each other’s breath away.

“Make love to me Bunny, I want to remind you who you belong to.” Yoonoh said and Doyougn smiled.

“Promise me Yoonoh, you will return to me.” Doyoung asked and Yoonoh nodded in affirmation and ravaged the omega.

“I promise Bunny.” Yoonoh uttered, breathless but not hopeless.

\---

Taeil looked at the bright moon that shown above them, a symbol that had blessed his family for generations. His family of healers and medics were all blessed by the goddess of the moon herself, the direct descendants of Chang’e. He prayed to the moon to bless the soldiers and his princes. He did not ask for anything more specific but he hopes that the goddes can protect his alphas too. Maybe he was greedy to have two alphas but he bears the burden of that for a long time, compansating with every good deed he could think of.

“You’re thinking too much.” Taeil turned to watch Sicheng approach him.

“Where is Youngho?” Taeil asked and Sicheng gestured to his back where Youngho was grinning at him. Taeil smiled and welcomed Sicheng in his arms.

“it’s cold hyung.” Sicheng said and Taeil nodded.

“Let’s go.” Taeil said and they walked back to where Youngho was waiting for them, radiating warmth and promises of love.

\---

The Huangs were tight knit ever since they were young, they were raised to be a unit. Guanheng and Xuxi were the eldest of their generation so they took it upon themselves to be the guardian. They both looked liked they couldn’t be any serious in life but they live by the promises they made to their clan elders. Honor means nothing to the Huangs, Family is above all.

So one of the two towers of Huangs had a stare down with the alpha that was asking for Renjun’s hand. Renjun, by all means stood still but his eyes were wavering, a sign of anxiety. Renjun remained silent as Jeno talked, but one thing Jeno did not bring up is a promise of a lifetime.

“I don’t want to promise something I can’t keep. I know tomorrow is full of uncertainty,I am not sure if I will be able to survive tomorrow but I would like to at least be able to inform you my desire to court Renjun.” Jeno said and Xuxi sighed.

“Would it matter?” Xuxi asked.

“It does, at least , at the very least, I would want Renjun to experience courtship and to be chased by an alpha. To be able to feel that he is wanted and that he belonged somewhere and he is someone’s home. That he is mine as I am his.” Jeno answered and Xuxi took in a deep breath and looked at the alpha.

“Who am I to deny my cousin his happiness.” Xuxi said and the moment he was finished talking, he felt a familiar warmth collide at him. Xuxi laughed as he hugged his cousin. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t give you more time.” Xuxi said but Renjun shook his head and thanked him before running to Jeno who was ready to welcome him in his arms. He kissed the alpha as they fell into the ground and Xuxi laughed the childishness that Renjun exhibited but, he deserve this happiness.

Turning around, he saw Jungwoo with sad eyes and Xuxi approached the omega and handed him the emblem of the Huangs.

“When all of this is done, can you go to our village and show this to my mom and dad. Tell them that you are the beautiful omega that their son fell in love with?” Xuxi asked but Jungwoo shove it back to the alpha and broke into tears.

“Do it yourself.” Jungwoo sobbed. “Introduce me to your family and tell them how a cocky asshole of a son got this diamond for a mate.” Jungwoo said and Xuxi smiled sadly and pulled the omega into a hug.

“I want to do that, Introduce you as my mate.” Xuxi said and finally, his tears fell as he tucked the omega into his arms and embraced him for a long time. “My mate.” Xuxi repeated and Jungwoo cried even more, face tucked into the crook of Xuxi’s neck.

\---

Jaemin was sitting by the rocks overlooking the village a few meters from the foot of Mt. Song. He was looking out for no apparent reason, perhaps to savor the limited freedom that he got. It was peaceful on his perch but someone sat next to him and offered him a coat.

“You okay?” Yangyang asked and Jaemin nodded.

“I feel peaceful, maybe because I accepted this fate.” Jaemin said and smiled at Yangyang. “What about you?” Jaemin asked and Yangyang shrugged.

“I feel okay, I don’t mind dying tomorrow.” Yangyang said and it made Jaemin sigh.

“You sure?” Jaemin asked and Yangyang nodded.

“But i want to do something before I die.” Yangyang informed Jaemin who urged him to continue. “I want to court you Jaemin.” Yangyang said and the omega laughed.

“Really? At this time?” Jaemin said and Yangyang laughed.

“Why not?” Yangyang asked and Jaemin snorted.

“You’re something Yangyang.” Jaemin remarked.

“I could be your everything Jaemin.” Yangyang replied making the omega laugh. “I love your smile and laugh Jaemin, they are full of life.” Yangyang confessed and Jaemin smiled at Yangyang, a sweet and genuine smile.

“Thank you Yangyang, you’re such a joy.” Jaemin sighed. “I never had the chance to be truly happy, even though Jeno tried, I still feel burdened that he had to be always there to protect me.” Jaemin confessed.

“He’s your friend, he will always do that just as much as Renjun puts up with me being a rascal.” Yangyang explained.

“I’m happy that Jeno got Renjun, they deserve each other.” Jaemin said and Yangyang nodded.

“But you are diverting Jaemin and not answering me.” Yangyang clicked his tongue.

“Am I?” Jaemin asked and Yangyang nodded. “I thought I was clear when I wanted to be the Min to your Yang?” Jaemin asked and it made Yangyang laugh loudly.

“You know what, give me your hand.” Yangyang said and Jaemin obliged despite being skeptical. Yangyang then placed something cold on his wrist and when Jaemin took a good look at it, it was the jade emblem of the Liu. “You’ll always have me.” Yangyang said and Jaemin smiled and let his tears fall.

“Thank you.” Jaemin replied and soon enough, he leaned in to kiss Yangyang on the cheek. “Thank you so much.” Jaemin smiled through the tears and Yangyang pulled him close so the omega can rest his head on his shoulder.

\--- 

Minhyung was a lot of things, and being a coward is one of them; at least a coward in a sense that he could not face the omega who had tanned skin, bright eyes and sharp tongue. Minhyung has always been the good boy, the poster child and the over achiever, but all that did not impress Donghyuck. It was something that the drew Minhyung towards the omega, he did not look at the aptitude and accolades that Minhyung had gotten, nor the praises of everyone, he looked at Minhyung as the dork who laughs at whatever Xuxi did flamboyantly, or beamed with happiness when he mastered a technique but still wasn’t to be trusted with cooking.

“Your thoughts are loud.” Donghyuck said as he sat next to the alpha.

“What is it then if you they are so loud?” Minhyung asked and Donghyuck grinned.

“How lucky you are to meet me.” Donghyuck said and that made Minhyung laugh, clapping like a seal.

“You’re funny.” Minhyung exclaimed.

“Am I really funny?” Donghyuck asked and Minhyung stopped laughing and coughed a few times, caught off guard with the seriousness on Donghyuck’s tone.

“You’re more than funny Donghyuck, you’re the sun personified: Bright, warm and strong.” Minhyung confessed and it made Donghyuck snort.

“It took you a life and death situation to confess.” Donghyuck uttered and Minhyung gaped at him. “For a prodigy, you sure are slow.” Donghyuck added and Minhyung laughed at himself.

“I guess I was blinded by you, I got lost in your light and got scared, because you are perfection and I am just me.” Minhyung said and he felt Donghyuck’s head rest on his.

“I like the dorky Minhyung more. I like it when you laugh without inhibitions.” Donghyuck confessed.

“Don’t miss me too much.” Minhyung said and raised a pinky over Donghyuck.

“I won’t.” Donghyuck assured him and hooked their pinkies together.

\---

Guanheng was sitting next to Dejun looking at the omega prince Chenle play with the shadows and teasing Jisung. The two were close in age so the prince had taken a liking towards the alpha and the rest, well they kind of baby him. Dejun was happy to see his prince get to laugh and play like a child, something the prince did not have the privilege to do since he was a monarch. Jisung, he is a skittish alpha who was as innocent as a child, and that brought joy to Chenle, to have someone who did not care for his status and would allow him to have fun and be who he was.

Chenle knew that his life will change by tomorrow, that he will witness bloodshed and watch people around him die while he was made sure to survive. He was not stupid and he knew his brother had given his instructions to protect him. Kun was a stubborn prince but a caring brother, and he knew, that Chenle was the only important person in the field to be protected and saved at all cost. But tonight, he would want to be a child and remember the smile of his brother rather than the sight that will greet him tomorrow.

“I’ll stay with Kun ge.” Chenle announce and Jisung volunteered to accompany him; Dejun allowed him.

“you care for Chenle.” Guanheng remarked and Dejun nodded.

“Ever since I was young, I was the only close alternative of a brother Chenle had. I was his playmate, tutor and later on his retainer.” Dejun divulged. “He was the youngest with a large age gap from his siblings, and while he was learning to walk, his siblings were training to be warriors and monarchs who will reign over this country.” Dejun explained and Guanheng admired the omega’s dedication and loyalty.

“You’re truly an amazing person Dejun.” Guanheng said and Dejun smiled shyly.

“Thank you.” Dejun replied.

“I know that I had given you such a bad first impression but Dejun, could you look past that and give me a chance to prove myself?” Guanheng asked with hopeful eyes and Dejun sighed.

“I’ll only give you a chance when you come back to me alive.” Dejun answered and Guanheng noticed the tears that are forming in Dejun’s eyes.

“I’ll do everything to make sure I will come back to you.” Guanheng said and Dejun nodded.

“You better do that.” Dejun huffed and let his tears fall, knowing that the probability of Guanheng or him surviving would be too little, because the only life that mattered by daybreak was Chenle’s.

“Do you regret going here?” Guanheng asked and Dejun shook his head.

“Why would I regret going when I found my soulmate here?” Dejun asked back and Guanheng let his silent tears fall too.

“You think too highly of me.” Guanheng laughed to calm his heart.

“I can’t call you prince charming can I?” Dejun sassed and they both laughed.

“Soulmate sounds about right.” Guanheng muttered himself.

\---

Kun was restless, he could not even mourn the death of his sister and then he’ll lead a battle that would definitely be a sure bloodshed. He questioned fate sometimes, to have been born with the burden of the sword and the responsibility of the kingdom. He sighed as he took out his sword and let the moon shine on the metal.

“Are you praying to the moon goddess?” Kun smiled as he heard the familiar voice.

“What if I am?” Kun asked back and Ten sat down a few feet from the prince.

“She’ll bestow her grace to you my prince.” Ten said and Kun sighed.

“I do hope she will, not only to me but to everyone here.” Kun replied and Ten felt the sincerity in those words, their prince is truly benevolent and just. “It will be judgment day tomorrow, but your priority will always be Chenle.” Kun reminded Ten who nodded.

“Both of you are my priority, you are my partner, nothing changes.” Ten was adamant.

“Did you know why I chose you to be my partner Ten?” Kun asked, and Ten would lie if he wasn’t curious about it.

“No. I know nothing.” Ten replied and Kun clicked his tongue.

“You are like the moon Ten, the dark side to be specific.” Kun replied and Ten was confused.

“In what way am I the dark side of the moon?” Ten pondered.

“You are mysterious.” Kun told him. “The moon that we see is just one phase, we never get to see the darker side, what mystery they hold.” Kun expounded.

“But the moon revolves, we see its phases.” Ten argued and it made Kun laugh.

“It does, but we still don’t see the entirety of its beauty, and goddess still holds her secret.” Kun explained and Ten nodded.

“Then you are just as mysterious as well your majesty.” Ten replied making Kun smile.

“I guess I am.” Kun said. “Remember the painting you did Ten?” Kun asked and Ten hummed in response. “Shall we do it?” Kun asked, looking at Ten dead in the eye.

“Take over the moon?” Ten asked with a grin and Kun nodded.

“Yes, take over the moon.” Kun repeated.

“Let’s do it.” Ten grinned and took his Sonkei out to raise to the moon.

“Let’s Take over the moon.” Kun nodded and raised his Hagane no ken and did the same.

\---

“Kun ge!” Chenle shouted and Kun looked at his younger brother and smiled as he beckoned him. Ten took that as a cue to leave and he ushered Jisung to stay on guard from a distance as they allow the brothers to have their moment.

“What is it Chenle?” Kun asked and the younger prince snuggled close to his brother.

“Sing me a lullaby.” Chenle demanded, voice that of a petulant child and it made Kun laugh.

“You sing better than me.” Kun replied, as if he was used to the antics of his younger brother.

“I do not. Dejun sings better than us!” Chenle exclaimed and Kun would have to agree.

“He does doesn’t he?” Kun laughed. “What song Chenle?” Kun asked and the younger prince looked at the moon with bright eyes.

你的泪光 柔弱中带伤 _(The tears that sparkle in your eyes carry a hint of hurt within their gentleness)_

惨白的月弯弯 勾住过往 ( _The white and wretched crescent moon uncovers past grievances)_

夜太漫长 凝结成了霜 ( _The night has stretched on for so long that it has solidified into frost)_

是谁在阁楼上 冰冷的绝望 _(Who is he that stands on the balcony, cold and forlorn?)_

This was her song, a favorite of hers to play using the guzheng, but she would allow her brothers to accompany her with their beautiful voices.

There were tears, silent like the snow that fell from the sky, as the two brothers reminisced the days spent with their sister. She was remembered for her beauty, excellence and bravery. She could dance with grace worthy of the royal court but fight like any other warrior called for duty. She was above all a daughter and a sister, and both Kun and Chenle will remember her as that, their sister.

Ten might have shed a tear as he hugged the younger alpha who was sniffling. “Jisung-ah.” Ten tightened his embrace on the younger alpha. “No matter what happens tomorrow, protect Chenle, Sacrifice if you must but protect Chenle.” Ten said and Jisung sniffed before he nodded.

“I will Ten hyung. I promise.” Jisung said with confidence and that was enough for Ten.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: You think I won’t give Yutae their mating scene before they face an uncertain morning?
> 
> Ha, of course not, I am biased over Yutae so they should have their fun too. (Yuta doesn’t want to die a virgin lol)
> 
> This is quite a mixed emotion for me. I wanted to capture the melancholy of everyone before they face their doom. But as I was looking for a playlist for this, youtube just gave me club music but hey, my brain worked so I guess that helped hahahaha
> 
> I love to indulge on some little things, and one of them is KunLe for Lele really adores and respect Kun. I used a Jay Chou song for KunLe’s moment because kun is a big Jay chou fan. I also chose a song, Chrysanthemum Terrace, that would show their bond as brothers and honor their sister Songqian. Chrysanthemums were first cultivated in China and hold an important value to the Chinese; they are often offered to the elderly because they symbolizes long life and good luck. Also the yellow chrysanthemum represents sorrow, fitting for the mood that the brothers are in.
> 
> The song talks of the wilting of the chrysanthemum and the loss of a loved one (At least that’s my interpretation of it). Though the film that the song was used was pretty melancholic (it revolved around a rebellion and inner court politics, the whole fight for the throne shebang).
> 
> I just wanted to paint a picture of what it feels like to dread tomorrow. This is also a reflection of what we are facing now as a pandemic, of the uncertainty of what we is in store for us beyond the pandemic. I hope each and everyone of you had been taking care of your selves and o people around you.
> 
> This chapter is a breather for everyone, because we will finally reach the tip of Mt. Song;
> 
> Brace yourself because the fight will happen and I will probably butcher it so badly we’ll just forget it ever happened.
> 
> *Guzheng - Chinese classical instrument similar to the harp. Jay Chou used this in both the song and the MV


	12. Blade and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Let’s get the battle going.
> 
> I do suck at writing fight scenes so please forgive me.
> 
> PS: I wrote this while I’ll Make A Man out of You was playing on repeat

\----

Kun gathered up his men and looked them in the eyes, cold and unforgiving, never showing the fear and turmoil inside him. He looked at Youngho who nodded and Taeyong who does the same. He looked at Chenle who was dressed in battle gear, bow at hand and quiver by his side, he smiled sadly then returned to his men, brave and loyal.

“Today, we shall end the threat of our land, we must be victorious. Blood spilled will be a life spared.” Kun announced and the men shouted their agreement in unison. “I know you all are afraid, we all are, but the people that relies on us, and the warriors that preceded us, are all looking at us, our names in their prayers and thoughts for us to succeed, and we will.” Kun reminded them and they once more agreed in unison.

“At all cost, protect Chenle. Evacuation plans are with Sicheng.” Kun instructed the alpha who nodded. “You have your team, I trust that you will carry this out without hesitation.” Kun said and Sicheng once more nodded. “Chenle, I trust you would do the same.” Kun turned to his brother who sighed but nodded.

“I will brother.” He replied and that was enough for Kun.

“You know your positions, let’s head out.” Kun instructed and they all shouted before they went on to March up the Hulao pass.

Chenle was at the back of the formation with Dejun was holding his own sword, because Sicheng took the time to train the omega as well while he was in his supposed heat along side Jisung. Chenle was surrounded by archers, Guanheng, Yangyang and Jeno flagged him while Xuxi had his sword drawn out. Renjun and Jaemin were behind Chenle, making sure all bases were covered as Sicheng and Taeil were at the sides with Donghyuck, Minhyung, Jisung and Jungwoo had their weapons out, surprising everyone but Sicheng merely smirked.

“You think Sicheng hyung would allow us to come without being trained?” Donghyuck asked Minhyung who laughed, embarrassed at how he thought Donghyuck wasn’t a fighter.

“I rest my case.” Minhyung said and everyone laughed.

“Let’s kick some Hun butts.” Taeil spat and that really made everyone laugh.

“Taeil hyung, I love you but don’t ever say that again.” Sicheng said with a straight face.

\----

Archers were lined up just in front of Chenle and his unit, With Doyoung leading them. It was a line of sharped eyed shooters with the likes of Junhui, Jihoon, Seokmin and Hansol. They all had their bows strung to perfect tension and quivers full of arrow. Their eyes scanned the area, attentive to the change of wind and the sounds of the mountain pass.

In front of them were the hoards of men who were ready to fight with their swords and spears. Doyoung searched for his mates and friends, and he saw them, flagging Kun on all sides. Yoonoh was to Youngho’s left, Kun was on Youngho’s right. Youngho held a bow with him, sword tucked safely at his waist and Kun did the same. Taeyong too had his bow out, even if he wasn’t the best unlike Youngho and Kun, he can still hold his own.

Yuta was next to Taeyong, Taiyou drawn out and gleaming while Ten had his own sword withdrawn, not the daggers that he was used too but those babies will see the light of day soon.

They all looked brave but still the fear of the battle that is upon them

  
It was a deafening silence, all they hear were their heavy breathing.

Until Doyoung noticed it and let his arrow flew and it hit a spear at the tip and made it fall halfway. There was a battle cry and soon enough the Huns were seen charging at them. The Archers let their arrows fly and it hit the enemies, making them fall cursing and bleeding, tainting the white snow with red.

Youngho, Taeyong and Kun let all their arrows fly as the front liners charged to meet with the Huns. Kun can see Xue Bao, grinning as he watched the bloodshed before him. Kun was not having any of it. As the last of his arrows were fired, Kun withdrew his sword and with a nod to his guards, they attacked.

Yuta and Taeyong easily worked as a team while Ten stayed near Kun. Youngho and Yoonoh partnered up, with Doyoung aiding them with his arrows. It was a clash of metal and grunts. While the Nakamoto blades shine through, piercing shields, clothes and slicing through flesh, Doyoung’s arrows landed on the heads of the enemies, protecting them from behind.

Yuta and Taeyong were in sync, without even speaking, the two moved effortlessly, killing enemies with swift calculated moves, each strike ended lives and added to the body count of the fallen enemies. Taeyong gritted his teeth as he slashed an enemy and dodging one for Yuta who followed through with thrusting his katana and impaling the enemy with much vigor.

Yoonoh was holding his own, though Yuta was not able to make a sword for him, he made sure that what the alpha’s using was the best that they could find and had been sharpened to it’s gleaming glory. Yoonoh kicked an enemy down before he slashed his neck, then swiftly turning to slash the approaching enemy cleanly. Youngho held two swords, one of which was his own blade and another he got from an enemy. He charged with brute force, using his both hands to wield the swords and slashed enemies left and right. They seemed to be endless in numbers but Yoonoh was determined so he used both hands, left and right, as the enemies attacked and he took them down as fast.

Deafening, the sounds of clashing metal and cries of men and women alike, fighting for their lives to make others live in peace. Ten gritted his teeth as he blocked an attacked aimed at Kun and slashed his throat. He then took a fallen Qiang and he used that, using his flexibility to stay low and attack the incoming enemies with the spear at a distance. He speared through a man and used the momentum to launch himself up in the air, doing a cart wheel and taking out the spear as he land the tip once more into an incoming enemy. Kun looked at him and smiled, they will conquer and take over the moon.

The prince wielded one of the most powerful swords known but he himself is a force to reckoned with. He used both hands as he thrust through an enemy, and spearing the other behind the poor man. He then twisted the blade to make sure that they were dead before withdrawing the blade only to slash another enemy, effectively amputating their arm. He then took his blade and impaled the man so he could no longer suffer. Kun was not heartless so he gave powerful one kill blows and did not let the enemies suffer in pain. He charged and defeated enemies left and right, all while his guards stood nearby.

Doyoung narrowed his eyes, he knew that the front liners where having trouble so he looked at Sicheng who nodded and gave him permission.

“On guard.” Sicheng shouted and his unit paid close attention, scanning the area for threats.

Doyoung boarded a horse and Junhui handed him two quivers full of arrows. “Show them who’s boss.” Junhui said and Doyoung laughed before galloping towards his mate.

Doyoung rode the horse in a fast speed and with practiced ease, loaded his bow and shot arrows to his target, one landing on the back of an enemy about to strike Yoonoh. Yoonoh was surprised to see his mate but Doyoung just grinned and loaded two more arrows and let it fly towards the enemies dashing towards Kun.

“Ten, protect the prince.” Youngho shouted and Ten nodded as he dashed towards Kun abandoning his qiang and taking out sonkei, his beloved daggers.

Ten stabbed two enemies back to back and leaped up in the air to land next to Kun. He grinned at his partner and Kun felt like he could do anything. And it meant that because the partners are unstoppable with their force. Yuta and Taeyong were laughing as they danced around the enemies, a long line of bodies trailing after them while Youngho braved through and sliced throats and limbs one after the other.

“We can’t win like this.” Doyoung shouted and Kun looked at him and nodded.

“Take this.” Kun threw something and Yoonoh caught it and handed it to Doyoung and asked him to find a perfect position while he protect him.

Youngho withdrew and joined Yoonoh to protect Doyoung while Junhui dispatched horses for them.

It was all cries but Chenle had his bow on standby. He closed his eyes and with a sharp inhale he launched an arrow and somehow a man was falling from one of the cliffs.

“Protect Chenle.” Sicheng shouted and the archers raised their bows and flung the arrows towards the area where Chenle shot. A few of them were already charging so Yangyang was ready to withdrew his sword, but Jeno stopped him.

“Watch our backs, let Renjun and I take care of this.” Jeno said and Yangyang nodded.

“Take care of Renjun.” Yangyang said and Jeno nodded before Joining his mate and charged into the enemies.

“Taeil hyung.” Sicheng said and the healer nodded and grabbed Chenle, with Guanheng and Dejun following him to protect Chenle. But someone charged threw Taeil out of the way, blades already midstrike.

“Not on my watch!” Jisung shouted and countered the sword with his own, giving Dejun the opportunity to pull Chenle into a run and their awaiting horses.

Guanheng mounted one and Dejun helped Chenle up the horse. “Dejun Ge!” Chenle was crying but Dejun just gave him a kiss on the back of his hand before letting Guanheng rode off.

“He’ll be safe.” Guanheng assured him and soon enough, he saw Dejun mounted a horse that Jisung has already boarded and took the bow to shoot arrows into the approaching enemies. “he has a master archer as a mate.” Guanheng said and it made Chenle laugh.

Kun can see Xue Bao fuming with anger and he was now charging, a perfect opportunity for them to do their plans. Yuta and Taeyong already retreated but Kun and Ten where still holding their own. When they saw Xue Bao approaching, they ran back and boarded a horse just in time as Doyoung let out the arrow. Xue Bao screamed and with Fury launched an attack towards Kun who was boarding the horse, but Ten was quick so he tried to block the attack but his daggers weren’t long enough so the sword grazed his shoulder. Kun kicked Xue Bao in the face and helped Ten on his horse for them to escape, Taeyong doing the same with Yuta while Yoonoh rode the horse Doyoung was riding and Youngho got his own.

The arrow landed on the tip of a snow capped mountain and an explosion hit them. The Huns were surprised but it was too late for them as the avalanche was triggered while Kun’s army were already taking shelter under the stones. Guanheng heard the explosion so he steered the mare he was riding into a wall of stones and instructed Jisung to do the same.

“Are you okay?” Kun asked as they tried to out ran the avalanche.

“I am fine, steer to those rocks.” Ten said and Kun raced towards the rocks and they slotted themselves into the cracks just in time as the snow came crashing down on them.

Nature was a powerful weapon, and her wrath awakened meant no kindness. Xue Bao and his men were eaten alive by the snow, the same snow that covered the bodies of Song Qian’s army. It was a cold grave for the men who tried to invade the country but a group of cunning people stopped them with bravery and wits. The snow stopped moving and everyone, each of those surviving troops, cheered for a victory.

Taeyong had brought Yuta into a lip lock, their passion for each other clearly shown as they relaxed into each others’ arms while Yoonoh held his mate tightly, and he kissed the mark he had left on Doyoung, assuring him of the promise to be together.

Kun and Ten where wedged in the small alcove and their faces almost touching. They could feel each others’ breaths and smell each others’ scent. Their eyes were both looking deep into the other, and Kun noticed it, noticed the scent of an omega. Kun’s eyes widened and looked away from Ten.

And Ten knew, his death was eminent.

“You’re an omega.” The words cut through Ten and he felt his eyes welling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----
> 
> A/n:
> 
> Again, I am not an action writer so this is what I could give you. I tried to give it a twist, but still kept the element of avalanche since this was a major turning point for the Mulan Movie.
> 
> So we will be ending the story, and I think we have around 15 chapters in total.


	13. A life for a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: All accounted for I guess?
> 
> You know what will happen next right?

\----

“You’re an omega.” Kun growled and Ten felt the tears fall from his eyes.

“I am.” Ten replied.

Kun stepped out of the alcove and looked for his soldiers. They were exhilarated by the success of the attack but when they looked at their Prince, he was not happy. Chenle had returned with Guanheng and he ran toward his brother to hug him but he was still not happy so Chenle took a step back as Kun searched for someone.

“Taeil hyung?” He called out and before the omega could step forward, Youngho faced Kun. “You lied to me.” Kun gritted his teeth.

“I did.” Youngho replied.

“You made me a fool Youngho hyung.” Kun was furious that he raised his sword and pointed it at Youngho who still stood tall, not fearing for his life.

“I did what I thought is correct.” Youngho replied and then knelt in front of the prince. “Bring death to me then.” Youngho challenged his prince.

“Don’t harm anyone but me. I lied to you.” It was Ten who stepped out of the alcove with red swollen eyes. “Punish me your majesty.” Ten firmly said and Kun charged to him, and Ten made no move to dodge it.

“What is your name?” Kun gritted as he let the tip of his blade nick the skin by Ten’s throat.

“Li Yongqin.” Ten said and closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

“Li Yongqin.” Kun growled and Ten swear that he could fall on his knees. “Tell me more lies omega.” Kun challenged and Ten looked at the prince.

“Kun-ge.” Chenle called out.

“Stay out of this Chenle.” Kun shouted.

“I will not! I allowed it.” Chenle argued.

“Who are you with?” Kun returned to Ten but he had his lips sealed. ‘Tell me!” Kun gripped the sword tightly, ready to kill the omega.

The omegas stepped forward and faced the prince and their alphas tried to bring them back. Kun seethed as he watched the omegas that formed a line in front of him. He noticed two of them had mating marks and charged at them only for Taeyong and Yoonoh to block him and protect their mates.

“You disgust me.” Kun spat and then turn to Ten. “I will spare your lives because you had saved mine and the people of this land. But your betrayal will never be erased, you are as good as dead to me.” Kun sheathed his sword and walked back to his horse.

“Youngho hyung, Taeyong hyung, go back, you need to report to your fathers. The rest of you traitors, you’re no heroes.” Kun said and then left them as the horse galloped down the mountain pass, the soldiers following suit.

“Go hyung, I’ll take care of them.” Yoonoh urged Taeyong who gave Yuta a final kiss and boarded his horse to follow his prince.

Chenle, Youngho, Taeil, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Donghyuck and Dejun said their goodbyes as well and followed Kun, hearts heavy and tears welling up as they hugged each other tightly.

Yuta and Doyoung hugged Ten as the omega broke down in tears. “I’m sorry.” Ten sobbed continuously and it made the other omegas gather around him and cry. “I really am sorry.” Ten said but the omegas shook their head.

“Let’s treat your wound hyung.” Yoonoh said and it was Jisung who took out some antiseptic and bandages from his bag and tended to Ten.

Ten showed his shoulder to Jisung who took care of the omega as gently as he could. Jisung had learned from Taeil and Sicheng to do basic dressing, and he was grateful that he did learn because Ten needed it. The cut was not deep but Jisung was still careful not to hurt Ten. Ten was gratified to still have them but the pain that Kun caused would not be easily removed .

They decided to set up camp by the village down the Hulao pass and allow themselves to rest before they make their way back towards their homes. Ten noticed Yuta crying and he sat next to the omega and comforted the older. Yuta surely did not know what will happen to Taeyong and if Minister Lee would allow Taeyong to come back to him, or honor their mating and that broke Yuta.

“Taeyong hyung loves you.” Ten reminded Yuta who smiled bitterly.

‘I know, but he is still a son of a Minister.” Yuta cried and Ten understood.

“It will be okay hyung.” Yoonoh said, assisting Doyoung who was dizzy. “Taeil hyung said that there is high chance of pregnancy.” Yoonoh informed them and Ten was grateful Taeyong allowed his cousin to stay back for Doyoung.

“I’m okay.” Doyoung said and snuggled close to his alpha. “Are you both Okay?” Doyoung asked and his two friends nodded

“It’s bound to happen.” Yuta said and pulled Ten closer and wiped the tears off of the omega that Ten unknowingly shed.

“We cooked some food, want to join us?” Minhyung asked and Yoonoh raised a brow.

“You cooked?” Yoonoh teased and Minhyung formed a snow ball and threw it his cousin.

“Jaemin and Renjun did. Why would they let me near a fire?” Minhyung huffed making Ten laugh, it was a good distraction. “Come on, it’s cold here, come by the fire.” Minhyung said with a smile and the four nodded and joined them.

They saw Renjun being engulfed by Jeno while Jaemin is force feeding Jisung, the poor boy is practically being smothered by the omega. Ten ran a hand over Xuxi’s hair and the younger smiled at him and patted the seat next to him as Guanheng gave him a plate of roast meat from mountain goats they hunted.

“Will you be okay?” Ten asked and Xuxi nodded.

“Our clan knew what will happen when the prince finds out Renjun’s status.” Xuxi informed him.

“We’re good. Nothing’s gonna change except our little Huang getting himself a mate and breaking off an engagement with Liu’s.” Guanheng added.

“We were four!” Renjun exclaimed and Xuxi laughed.

“Look I love you Renjun but no thanks, I found my mate.” Yangyang responded and Jaemin halted feeding Jisung to kiss Yangyang on the cheek.

“What about you Jeno?” Yuta asked.

“I’m okay, my mom would throw a fit I guess but once they see Renjun they’ll clam up.” Jeno shrugged.

“I am as good as dead to my parents. I don’t really want to introduce Yangyang to them.” Jaemin remarked and Yangyang understood.

“Were they bad?” Doyoung asked and Jaemin nodded.

“I don’t want to talk about them.” Jaemin replied and everyone nodded.

“Don’t worry, mom and dad will like you, besides you cook well! That’s the reason they liked Renjun.” Yangyang shrugged and Renjun threw a snowball at him.

“Well deserved.” Guanheng remarked while laughing.

After they ate, Ten decided to walk around to clear his mind, and so he took another robe and wrapped himself to warm up, took the painting he did with Kun, then walked towards the cliff. The cold was a welcoming reprieve from the pain of being hated on, and for being rejected. That was worse, to be rejected.

He looked at the waning moon and felt a tear fall from his eyes, the goddess surely protected them all, but not from a broken heart. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took out his sonkei and the painting, the only connections he had with the prince, the one who stole his heart but threw it to the ground and stepped on it like a piece of rag. He held the blades tightly and cried his heart out; He was a failure. He wanted to do it, to take over the moon with Kun but surely that was not going to happen now.

He felt the wind blew a different direction and he heard a howl from the mountains. He ran towards the cliffs overlooking the Hulao pass and gasped when he saw a few men rose from the snowy grave, the Huns were alive and Xue Bao looked furious. Ten ran back to their mini camp and he roused his friends.

“Xue Bao is alive.” Ten said and Xuxi laughed at him, Minhyung too. ‘I just saw them rose from the snow and they looked furious!” Ten said and they fell silent. “I heard them, they will attack the capital!” Ten finished and Yuta held his fist tightly.

“We should go.” It was Jisung who spoke. “The princes are in danger.” He added and Ten nodded.

“We must have a plan.” Yoonoh reminded them.

“We could talk to Prince Kun, he would understand.” Yangyang suggested.

“I doubt he would but it’s our only chance.” Ten said and everyone nodded.

“If we leave now we’ll get to them before the Huns do.’ Doyoung said and they all agreed to risk their lives once more to protect the land and their emperor.

They all packed up and boarded their horses when Jisung found a discarded cloth. He took it and blaced it inside his bag before he boarded the horse that Xuxi was riding.

\---

There was a parade to celebrate the return of the princes and the people were throwing chrysanthemums towards them. The capital was alive with people and cheers, a celebration to replace the mourning of their lost princess; her death has been avenged.

“Raise your head Chenle.” Kun commanded but Chenle could not do such thing. “Do not make me repeat my order Chenle.” Kun said through gritted teeth and the younger sighed and did as he was told.

They were the land’s heroes, their savior and protector. They were the embodiment of bravery and loyalty, and Kun was the center of it. He looked at the smiles on his people’s faces, and he felt relief to have been saved them from an invasion. They marched on as proud warriors but Kun noticed the sadness especially from Taeyong, surely he misses his mate, but he will not tolerate the insolence the supposed friend did to him.

“Raise your head Taeyong hyung, your father is watching.” Kun said and Taeyong sighed as he fixed his face, a cold facade.

“Prince Kun.” Kun looked at the person who called him and his eyes glared at the person. “Prince Kun.” Ten called out again. “The Huns, they’re alive.” Ten said but Kun ignored him. ‘I saw Xue Bao..” Ten tried to explain.

“Silence.” Kun interrupted him. “We all saw them buried under the snow. Stop the lies.” Kun said and reigned his horse to move faster.

“Is that the truth?” Youngho asked him and Ten nodded. “I believe you. I will try to talk to him.” Youngho said and followed after his Prince.

“How is Yuta?” Taeyong asked him and Ten smiled.

‘He is doing fine, he’ll wait for you.” Ten said and Taeyong smiled at that.

  
”I will return to him, I promise.” Taeyong said and sped off.

“Keep Jisung safe Ten hyung.” Chenle said before he got whisked away.

Ten sighed as he returned to his group, they were at lost with Kun and they did not know how they can persuade the stubborn prince. They looked on as the festivities commenced, Lion and Dragon dancers were parading with the crowd as well as beautiful women and omegas. They danced to the beats of the drums, of the guzheng and the flutes. It was a marvel to behold and Ten, could only look from afar as Emperor Han stood to address the crowd.

“Our Princess Song Qian had sacrificed her life to protect us. A moment of silence for our fallen Princess.” The emperor announced and the towers released yellow chrysanthemum petals that were blown by the wind.

“And now to honor our prince, gallant and brave.” Emperor Han called Prince Kun who stood handsomely by his father’s side.

He who saved our lands, our crowned Prince Kun.” Emperor Han announced and the crowd cheered below them.

“You are not saved.” There was a growl and from the lion dancers lept Xue Bao and his men.

He took his sword and pointed at the emperor while the other men captured the princes to tie them up. “Bow down to me!” He growled but the Emperor stood still and did not bow. “I said bow down!” Xue Bao shouted.

“No matter how the wind howls, a mountain cannot bow to it.” The emperor replied and that made Xue Bao angrier.

“Tie him!” He yelled and his men did as he was told, dragging the old man to his throne room were Kun and Chenle were also tied with swords held at their necks.

“You will all bow down to me.” Xue Bao announced. “I will be your ruler.” He announced and the crowd gasped.

“This is not happening.” Doyoung gasped.

“It is happening.” Yuta gritted his teeth.

“They locked the palace.”Yoonoh announced, coming back from his scout. “We can’t get in there.” Yoonoh announced.

“There is another way.” Ten said and gathered the omegas, this is the only way.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: it’s a cliff hanger ei.
> 
> My favorite line in the movie would be the emperor saying how a mountain cannot bow to the wind so I kept it that.
> 
> Another mediocre fight scene will happen in next update.
> 
> We will end this, I can’t believe we are almost over. Thank you for supporting me in this journey, I hope I have given Justice to the Mulan story line and to Kun and Ten. I hope I have redeemed myself with how I wrote this.
> 
> It’s too early to say goodbye. I hope you will still join me until the end.


	14. Let Me GO Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So this is going to be another butchered fight scene
> 
> I did not intend to do another research but my mind was not listening so I ended up watching traditional dances.

\---

“Concubines?” Yoonoh was flabbergasted but Doyoung gave him a pointed look. “I can’t have you go there and be molested.” Yoonoh pointed out.

“No one’s getting molested.” Yuta reminded Yoonoh. “We will just pose as Royal court dancers not concubines so we can all enter the palace.” Yuta clarified.

‘Do you have a better idea?” Ten asked Yoonoh who shook his head. ‘Good, now go and wheel in those drums so we can do this.” Ten said and fixed his sash, determined to rescue the emperor.

“I have to say, you all look gorgeous.’ Xuxi wolf whistled and that earned a kick in the shin from his cousin. “Ho w could you hit me!” Xuxi feigned a hurt expression.

“You look really pretty Renjun.” Jeno chimed and Renjun blushed at him.

“The audacity, I said the same thing and I got a kick on the shin.” Xuxi exclaimed then laughed as Renjun glared at him.

“Okay you two, calm down.” Ten warned then they straightened up to proceed with the plan.

They walked towards the entrance where a Hun was guarding. He asked for their purpose and Ten lured him with his charm. They were going to perform for the court and hinted something better after which excited the guards but displeased the alphas. The alphas were searched for weapons but did not find anything, before letting them pass and enter the palace. Another set of guards led them inside, and Ten can see from the corner of his eyes movements and he knew it was was the medical team. Sicheng discretely blended himself into the group while Xuxi left to meet with Taeil and soon he was next to Ten and whispering to him of a master plan.

The throne room were filled with Huns, with Xue bao sitting on the throne. Emperor Han was kneeling by the side along with the princes, with blades aimed at their throats and hands tied with ropes. The guards and ministers were all in the same position.

“Greetings your highness.” Yuta greeted them with a bow and a stunning smile. “For our honorable Xue Bao, our court is pleased to Welcome you.” Yuta announced and Kun gritted his teeth and was about to protest when Chenle kicked him and glared at him. Kun glared back at his brother but followed the gesture of his brother to see Sicheng amidst the group. “One of our finest voices come to greet you.” Yuta bowed and Doyoung took center and bowed to them.

“For you my grace.” Doyoung smiled shyly and he gestured for Yoonoh to play the Guzheng.

Doyoung’s voice was melodious and Xue Bao relaxed; Doyoung’s voice had that effect on everyone. After the first verse, Renjun made his way to the center as Doyoung moved back gracefully. Renjun’s Hanfu has the long sleeves so it will elegantly flow along with his movements. Jaemin made his way the same way as Renjun, hanfu similar to the other omega and the two danced to the classic Cai Wei, their moves graceful as it matched with Doyoung’s sweet voice. Every omega learned this dance since they were young so no matter if it was the first time that the two danced it together, they were incredible in sync. Guanheng started doing the drums, soft beats to compliment the guzheng. At the second stanza Yangyang played the Erhu giving the performance an ethereal feel. Jeno also played the Ruan. Renjun and Jaemin were both fluid and they looked like they were gliding on the floor, hips moving ever so elegantly and arms moving from side to side like the wind blowing. The song ended and both Renjun and Jaemin took a bow.

The Erhu was once again played and this time, it was Yuta who took to the center holding a fan. He opened the fan in one swift move them lowered his body a bit, grace and poised, before moving his hands, making swirls with his fan. The guzheng played and Yuta took gentle steps, showing offf the fan, flipping them side b side before extending a leg forward and bending his body a little to stretch his hands up and did a fanning motion. One step, two steps, he turned around and threw the fan somewhere and landed on Taeyong’s feet. Their eyes meet and Taeyong understood what that meant. Yuta then took new set of fans from his waist band and opened them. Unlike the previous fan, this set has longer cloth attached to the spine that it made him hod waterfalls. Yuta took bolder and quicker steps as he maneuvered the fan to dance with him. He spun circles and made waves, all to amuse the crowd and distract them until Taeyong can slip the fan near his tied hands. Yuta bowed as he finished and there were cheers for him.

For a breather, Sicheng stepped to present his routine. Sicheng has always been graceful so it made Youngho smile as he watched one of his mate perform. There was a soft drum and Jeno played the Ruan while Guanheng churned some soft beat from his drum prompting Sicheng to hastened his move. He ran across the court and did a handless cartwheel, legs extending and gracefully landing on the ground. He moved his arms, thrusting one after the other before lowering his body and doing a sweeping turn, then while still turning, he straightened up his body making the over looking the seas turn. HE then ran fast and did a side spin just as Jisung ran to throw him a bamboo stick. The drum beats went faster and Sicheng grinned as Jisung attacked him with the stick, a choreograph drill. They proceeded to spar, showcasing windmills and flips while holding the stick.

Once the drum receded back and the guzheng once again played, it was Jisung who showcased his skills.

Chenle was delighted to watch Jisung broke out from his skittish self with this performance; He could see Jisung’s strengths. Jisung abandoned the stick and kicked in to the side, landing on Youngho’s side conveniently. Jisung threw calculated punches and turning before ending with a kick. Jisung smirked as he ran and did a side flip, landing in front of Chenle before winking and then bowing.

The drums sounded and for the final performance, it was Ten with the silk ribbon. He was holding two sticks with the ribbon tightly gathered, making it look like a flower bouquet. He moved to the beat of the ensemble and with practiced ease, he took light steps, graceful as he bend his body and showed off the equipment. He moved in patterns, raising his hands and waving them up in the air or low into the ground. Guanheng signaled for the change of the beat and Ten let out the bright red silk and twirled them effortlessly. He twirled around and allowed the ribbons to envelope him, entrancing everyone with the performance. He bend his body but the silk ribbons still twirled and sflouted in the air, even if he leaped and flipped, the ribbons just followed him like it was a part of Ten’s body. As the climax was reaching the peak, Ten smirked and he threw the silk ribbons towards the Hun’s by Kun and chenle and the sticks lodged itself ton their chest.

Guanheng threw his drum sticks to the guards by the door while Yoonoh took out the bow under the Guzheng and gave It to Doyoung with their arrows. Taeyong grabbed the fan and with the blade hidden in it, cut himself loose and was able to withdraw his katana to fight the huns who were holding him captive, Yuta was already next to him in an instant. Sicheng aided Yongho and together they attacked more guards while Jeno and Yangyang pried open the door to let Xuxi and the other omegas inside. Xue bao was out raged and he drew his sword to charge at the prince but Ten and Jisung were already freeing them while Taeil and the rest of the omegas took the emperor to safety.

“Hate me later, fight now.” Ten said and Kun nodded as he took his sword just in time to block Xue Bao’s blow.

Jisung took Chenle out of the room with Jaemin and Yangyang covering for him, protecting the prince from harm. Dejun who was with Chenle as he escaped grabbed his concealed daggers and threw it the incoming Huns making Chenle gasp then he grinned. Before they plan to escape.

“You insolent fools.’ Xue bao growled and he faced both Ten and Kun. The two tagged team the Hun leader, confusing the Hun and it made him more angrier.

He charged at Kun with force but Kun held him back, defending himself with his sword. The two were head to head and Ten wanted to help but another Hun attacked him so he tried to deflect him. The Hun was not giving up so Ten gritted his teeth and tried to push him back his daggers won’t hold much to the attacks. But he saw an opportunity so he threw one of his daggers towards the enemy who deflected it with his sword, and took the opportunity to ran kick the enemy’s leg and let him fall down. And with momentum. He took his other dagger and slit his throat.

Xue Bao forced Kun into a duel, and Kun was backing up, unknowingly out into the terrace where the crowd were waiting. There were gasped when they saw their prince battle the Hun leader. Kun growled as the tried to convert himself to offence but Xue Bao was strong and he did not allow a window of opportunity. Xue Bao then punched Kun and the prince was caught off guard so he fell on the floor,

“You’ll never win.” Xue bao growled as he prepared to kill the prince but Ten threw his dagger and it hit the back of Xue bao and his hold on his sword loosened and it fell into the floor with a resounding clang. Xue bao turned to see his attacker but he was met with Ten who was charging at him. The moment of distraction gave Kun time to stand and with his sword, he used it to decapitate the invader just as Ten’s dagger landed on Xue Bao’s chest, right where his heart is.

Seeing that their leader had fallen, the Huns fell to their knees and the imperial guards seized them. The crowd cheered as the invaders fell into the blade of their prince.

The emperor addressed the people again and with a satisfied smile, he had bowed to Ten who had had saved not only the lives of the Imperial Family, but their country.

“You are a hero.” The emperor said and Ten fell to his knees and cried. “What is wrong my dear?” The emperor asked him and Ten looked at the people surrounding them and finally meeting the stare of Kun.

“I want to go home.” He cried and the Emperor let him stand and on his feet.

“You will go home a hero my dear.” The emperor smiled and then took off his jade emblem and wore it on the omega.

“But I am an omega.” Ten squeaked.

“Your status my dear does not define a hero, it is your heart, your courage and your loyalty that does.” The emperor said with a smile. “A hero is a hero.” The emperor said and Ten bowed before hugging him.

“Thank you.” Ten said and then turned to his friend who ran to him and pulled him into a hug.

‘You did amazing Ten.” Yuta told him.

“It’s Yongqin.” Yongqin said and Yuta smiled at him.

“I am so proud of you.” Doyoung said and yongqin beamed him a smile.

“Thank you.” Yongqin said and wiped the tears off of his face.

“I knew you can do it.” Youngho gave him a hug and Sicheng did the same.

“A perfect ten out of ten.” Sicheng grinned and gave him a tight embrace.

“Ten ge!” Chelne squealed.

“Please call me Yongqin.” Yongqin said and Chenle nodded.

“You did well ge. I aspire to be like you.” Chenle said and Yongqin felt like crying again.

“Be your own person Chenle.” Yongqin advised him and the omega nodded.

Yongqin gave each of his friends a hug and finally, he was face to face with Prince Kun. He fell to his knees as he bowed fully to the prince and when he rose he bowed his head. “I am sorry your majesty. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but please allow me to apologize.” Yongqin said and with a final bow he turned to leave.

Everyone looked at the omega leaving the throne room and to the prince who was still standing, eyes as cold as ice and heart as hard as marble. Yongqin tried so hard not to let the tears fall but as soon as the door behind him closed, he let the tears from his eyes. Taeyong escorted him towards an awaiting horse for him and with a salute he let Yongqqin go.

“Take care Yongqin.” Taeyong said and Yongqin nodded.

“Take care of Yuta hyung for me.” Yongqin said and waved before he rode away from the palace.

\------ 

Yongqin saw his house from a distance and he rode the horse faster. He stopped by the gate, alighted the horse and entered their house.

“Yongqin?” His mother called out and Yongqin teared up as he ran to his mother. ‘My son! You came back to us.” His mother cried and peppered his son with kisses. “Mama.” Yongqin broke down and his mother held him tightly, he remembered the warmth of his mother as comforting as it was like he never left.

“Yongqin?” Mr. Li called out and when he saw his son, he limped and hugged his son, shedding tears as he held him tightly.

“I am sorry baba.” Yongqin apologized and pushed himself off of his father to kneel and do a full bow. “I am sorry.” HE cried out and took off the Jade emblem of the emperor. “Please forgive me.” He offered the emblem but his father ignored the emblem in favor of enveloping his son in his comfort and love.

“I am just relieved that you are back safe, my precious son, you are our everything.” Mr. Li said and kissed his son’s forehead as a sign of affection. “You made us proud.” Mr. Li said and Yongqin just held him tightly.

The Li’s returned to normalcy, and Yongqin enjoyed his time with his parents. Doyoung returned to their village the two days after his return with Yuta. They met by the yard once more but this time, they talked about what the future holds for them. Doyoung and Yuta are now mated and the cousins, Taeyong and Yoonoh, will be officially meeting their families and offer their dowries.

“Yoonoh wanted to give me that grand wedding that I deserve.” Doyoung puffed his cheeks.

“That’s moderate Doie, Taeyong’s telling me he would design our wedding robes and went on to saying that the his mom was ready to invite the two towns over for our wedding.” Yuta grunted.

“Why are you both sulking over getting married?” Yongqin asked.

“It’s too excessive!” Doyoung replied. “It’s okay to have a modest wedding, we know how powerful and wealthy their families are but do they need to parade their wealth?” Doyoung asked and Yuta agreed.

“I am afraid the minister of defence will send troops here to guard the entrances of our villages.” Yuta whined and Yongqin agreed that it would be too excessive.

“What about you?” Yuta asked and Yongqin sighed.

“I’ve decided to meet with the match maker.” Yongqin said and it made both friend sigh.

‘you sure?” Doyoung asked and Yongqin nodded.

“No use waiting for someone that clearly won’t come.” Yongqin sighed and smiled at his friends. “I am scheduled for next week, at least someone is interested in me.” Yongqin laughed but it did not reach his eyes.

“You’ll get your happy ever after Yongqin.” Doyoung assured him.

When Taeyong and Yoonoh came to give their dowries it was nothing short of a spectacle. There were soldiers lined up on the streets and a band playing ahead of the procession. Yongqin was wide eyed while both Yuta and Doyoung face palmed at the show of the cousins. Speaking of the cousins, Taeyong and Yoonoh were both proudly riding their horses, medal from the imperial court hanging on their necks and smiles on their faces. They alighted their horses and bowed in respect to Mr and Mrs. Nakamoto as well as Mr. And Mrs. Kim. They saluted to Yongqin before they were ushered in to the respective households.

Yongqin sighed as he went back to his room and took out his daggers. The sonkei was the reminder of his heart achd but he still loved the blades, for they are the also proof of his bravery and loyalty. He took out the Hanfu that his mother had picked out for his date with the matchmaker tomorrow, and admired it. It was a white hanfu with blue detailed word that looked like a precious porcelain. HE wondered if his mate would really like him and treasure him like a porcelain; well that was his worry for tomorrow.

\----

Yongqin was already beautiful as he is, but dolled up and dressed in the prettiest Hanfu, no single alpha could resist the charm of the omega. Doyoung and Yuta were beaming proud of their friend while Yoonoh and Taeyong were threatening to make the alpha pay if he does not accept Yongqin as his mate.

Yongqin walked gracefully towards the matchmaker’s house and he was welcomed by the old lady with a kind smile. He was led to a room where a part of the room was closed off with partition. The matchmaker, Lady Ang, made him sit by the low table fronting the partition while Lady Ang sat by his left side. Young ladies then brought in a tray of Tea set, a beautiful blue and white set, and expensive Da-Hong Pao tea leave. The ladies then removed the partition but Yongqin was not allowed to look at his potential mate.

“To show your competence as an omega, prepare tea for your mate” Lady Ang instructed and Yongqin nodded.

With graceful hands, he opened the tea pot and then took the kettle from the coal stove that was on his right side, holding the sleeves of his hanfu with his left hand to not let if touch the kettle and catch fire, and filled the pot with the hot water. He closed the tea pot and poured more ht water on the outside of the pot to warm it up. He returned the kettle back to the stove and he proceeded to place a filter on the tea pitcher before pouring out the hot water into the small container. Once the water has been poured into the pitcher, he took out the filter and poured water into two cups, warming up the cups in the process. He then took a wooden thong and used them to pour out the water into a receptacle.

He then took the bamboo scoop and opened the Tea jar, he scooped an ample amount of the tea leaves and placed it inside the teapot assisted by a funnel. Yongqin repeated pouring the water into the pot and transferring it to the pitcher then cups before discarding the water. The first steep is done to wake up the tea leaves and would not have any flavor. He repeated it two more times, and the last being the final steeped tea, with the perfect flavor and temperature. He took a bamboo thong to place the cup into the coaster on a separate tray and stood up carefully to serve it to his future mate.

The young lady assistants parted the bead curtains to let him enter the adjacent room and without looking at the alpha seated, he placed the tray of tea on the low table and bowed his head low. The alpha took the offered cup and drank it, a smile and dimple appeared on his face.

“One of the best tea I’ve drank.” The alpha spoke and Yongqin’s head shoot up to see the Crowned Prince. “Why don’t you taste it?” Kun as asked and Yongqin took the cup with shaky hands and drank it, but then he slammed the cup down forcefully, stood up and left the room in a haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----
> 
> A/n:
> 
> Of course I have to add in Sicheng dancing in there, we gotta see more of him showing off his skills!
> 
> The scene with the matchmaker was at the start of the Mulan Movie, but I intended it to be at the end of the story because I like that kind of plot, that Ten willingly went to the matchmaker instead of being forced.
> 
> The Hanfu design was actually inspired by Jay Chou’s song Blue porcelain. It is a very beautiful song btw.
> 
> I researched Chinese Tea Ceremony as well because what we saw in Mulan was not accurate and I wanted that partiicular culture to be appreciated because there is beauty in it similar to the Japanese Tea Ceremony.
> 
> Hang in there, we are getting our ending soon ^^
> 
> *Erhu - Classical Chinese instrument similar to the violin
> 
> *Ruan - Classical Chinese instrument similar to a guitar.
> 
> *Cai Wei is a poem that was translated into a traditional dance. It has the same dance movements that are very graceful like goddesses dancing.


	15. A Flower That Blooms In Adversity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Did I leave you hanging? Well here is the ending
> 
> The Title is from the line the Emperor gave when describing Mulan
> 
> There will be time skips and you’ll understand why I did that when you read it
> 
> \----

“Li Yongqin.” Lady Ang called but Kun gestured for her to stay as he chased the omega.

Kun called Yongqin and the omega stopped in the middle of the matchmaker’s courtyard and glared at the prince.

“What are you doing here?” Yongqin asked and Kun smirked.

“Show me the true Yongqin, don’t hide.” Kun said and Yongqin withdrew Sonkei from his waist band and used it to slash the sides of his hanfu for him to move freely, before charging towards Kun.

Kun smiled as he anticipated the move and he unsheathed Hagane no Ken in time to block Yongqin’s Sonkei. It has been a while since they sparred but Kun can still remember the skill the omega has. He pushed the omega to his limits, just like the first time they met, and fought. It was a dance, perfectly timed blows and graceful movements of the body, it was familiar, it was their definition. Kun could see Yongqin’s frustrations and hurt, and he acknowledged that, he deserves the omega’s anger. Yongqin suddenly thrust his dagger forward and Kun took the opportunity to grab the omega’s wrist and turn him around and place his sword threateningly on Yongqin’s neck. They paused for a while, breathing heavily from the work out and hearts pumping wildly. Kun eventually let Yongqin go and the omega looked at him and tears started to fall.

“I hate you.” Yongqin shouted but his body ran to the alpha and tackled him to the ground as he cried his heart out. “I hate you.” Yongqin repeated but Kun knew those words meant the opposite.

Kun wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and kissed the top of his head . “You’re home now Yongqin.” Kun said and Yongqin cried even louder.

\----

As the door closed behind Taeyong, everyone was silent and staring at Kun who was still had blank eyes.

“A flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.” The emperor told him

“What?” Kun asked his father.

“Am I wrong to assume that he is your mate Kun?” Emperor Han asked and Kun glared at him.

“He lied.” Kun spat.

“We had lied at least once in our life Kun.” The emperor informed him. “It was not the lie that is bothering you Kun.” the emperor spoke and smiled at his son. “He meant so much more to you, yet you are not allowing yourself to accept him and why?” The emperor asked, not judging but inquisitive.

“He..” Kun groaned.

  
”You love him.” Chenle spoke up and Kun glared at him. “You love him and he loved you too. Much more than you could think.” Chenle added.

“You don’t know what you are saying.” Kun spat at him.

“He called you home!” Chenle shouted and Kun was about to charge into his brother when Jisung stepped in between and put Chenle behind him.

“Prince Kun, don’t be rash.” Jisung swallowed thickly then took out a piece of cloth from his robe. “Ten, Yongqin hyung was holding this when he was crying back in the mountains.” Jisung handed the cloth over and Kun opened it to reveal the painting they did. “Before the battle, we heard you and Yongqin hyung talk about Taking over the moon, only the two of you knew what it was.” Jisung said and Kun felt his body shake and soon tears fell from his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Kun said and cried hard, fat tears spilling from his eyes. “I wanted to be the one to protect my mate, but it has always been him protecting me.” Kun cried. “How am I to accept that an omega, the person that I am supposed to protect, sacrificed himself so much for me to live?” Kun asked, an alpha’s ego had been bruised badly.

“Being an alpha does not mean being the strongest. You are vulnerable too.” Sicheng spoke. “And your mate is not a trophy mate, Yongqin is capable to fight along side you.” Sicheng added.

  
”Behind every great alpha is their mate supporting, caring and protecting them in ways they knew they could, if that is holding a blade and jumping in front to save their mate then they will do.” Youngho added and both alphas looked at their mate, the omega then approached them and gave each alpha a kiss on their temple.

“We don’t want our friend to be sad so I want you to fix yourself.” Kun looked up to see Doyoung glaring at him. “Be a man deserving of his hand in marriage.” Doyoung challenged.

“We won’t allow you to hurt our dear Yongqin.” Yuta added.

“I will do whatever.” Kun said and the two omegas smiled wide at him.

“Oh you most definitely will.” Yuta assured him.

\----

Yongqin finally sat up and Kun did the same. “I’m sorry, I caused you too much pain.” Kun said and Yongqin shook his head.

“I was at fault too.” Yongqin said and lowered his head.

“Don’t be embarrassed now, I have to ask you something.” Kun used his index finger to make Yongqin look at him. “Li Yongqin, will you take over the moon with me?” Kun asked and Yongqin nodded and pulled the alpha for a sweet first kiss.

“I love you.” Yongqin confessed and Kun pulled him into another kiss.

“I love you.” Kun mirrored the smile on the omega’s face.

“I sure hope you’re not thinking of mating in the courtyard.” They turned to see their friends with Youngho, Taeil and Sicheng. “I don’t want to report to the emperor about you defiling Yongqin in public.” Yongho teased making Yongqin remove his shoe and throw it to the alpha, he caught it expertly.

Kun laughed but stood up first then assisted Yongqin to stand up. He inspected the hanfu and clicked his tongue at the ruined state of the clothes. “The imperial seamstress won’t be happy with this.” Kun said and Yongqin blinked at him. “It was all planned by your friends.” Kun said and that made Yongqin ran to his friends and hug them tightly.

“You’re the best!” Yongqin said then pinched them after. “Conniving!” He laughed as the two yelped.

“I’m sorry but I have to ask you to sharpen our blades again.” Kun bowed to Yuta who dismissed him.

“Give me those, it’s my pleasure to sharpen your blades.” Yuta said and Taeyong helped him carry them.

“I guess, I am off to meet your parents and give my dowry.” Kun said and Yongqin was confused until he was lifted off the ground bridal style and he had to wrap his arm around Kun’s neck. “You lost your shoe, we can’t have you walking like that.” Kun said and Yongqin blushed.

“You’re impossible.” Yongqin remarked but kissed Kun on his cheek.

\----

Kun was walking towards the door when Doyoung called him out.

“Where are you going?” Doyoung asked and Kun was confused.

“Going after Yongqin.” Kun answered and the omega clicked his tongue.

“Not looking like that.” Doyoung said and Yoonoh grinned.

“You’re going to do a lot more to get him back, your majesty.” Yoonoh said and Doyoung high-fived him.

“Like?” Kun asked.

“Take a bath.” Taeyong pointed to his soiled clothes and Kun sighed, well he was filthy.

They met the next day for breakfast and Kun noted that the place was already being cleaned up. He stopped by his sister’s altar, along with his ancestors who had served the land. He prayed for their guidance and blessing, to finally not ruin this chance to get his mate.

“We will go back to the village and ask about Yongqin’s plans, If he is interested in mating or not.” Doyoung announced and Kun looked at the omega, he had been instated as his retainer, and in turn Yoonoh as his guard; Youngho in the meantime would be on leave since the three decided it’s time for Sicheng to bear children.

“If he’s not?” Kun looked like he was doubtful.

‘he can only go to the matchmaker, that’s his only move.” Yuta supplied.

“Where are the kids?” Kun looked around and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“With Chenle. As your defense adviser, we had gathered that surrounding Chenle with people he could trust and work with is beneficial for him.” Taeyong said.

“Guanheng will be his head guard, and hopefully the kid would summon the courage to ask Dejun out.” Doyoung added.

“Minhyung and Xuxi are with the medical unit, since Sicheng is out of commission as well.” Yuta added.

“You got it all sorted out.” Kun mused.

“Yeah, even Chenle got himself his mate, you’re the only one mateless here.” Taeyong huffed and that made Kun’s eyes widen.

“Relax, he’s not going to pursue mating this early.” Yoonoh assured him.

“Who?” Kun asked.

‘Jisung. You got a problem?” Yuta asked and Kun shook his head.

“He’s a good kid, skittish but cute.” Kun confessed and that put them at ease. “So if he goes to the matchmaker?” Kun inquired.

“We’ll talk to Lady Ang and introduce you.” Doyoung said, “we’ll vouch for you.” He added.

“You have to have an extensive dowry, Li Yongqin is heavily prized.” Yuta reminded him.

“My father would give my crown to Yongqin if he could.” Kun said and that made Taeyong laugh.

“He could do that.” Taeyong said.

“So I will surprise him?” Kun asked and the four nodded.

“But don’t think you’ll get him easy, he’ll probably shoot daggers at you first.” Yuta remarked and Kun nodded.

“I would prefer that he did.” Kun sighed and turned to his now cold breakfast.

“What’s Your favorite color?” Taeyong asked and Kun eyed him.

“Blue.” He replied.

“Perfect.” Taeyong said then trotted off to where and his mate just shrugged.

\----

“Put me down.” Yongqin was flustered as Kun proudly carried him and walked back from the matchmaker’s house to the Li’s house.

“So these guards weren’t for Taeyong hyung and Yoonoh but for you?” Yongqin asked and Kun nodded.

“We just fronted them to conceal the plan.” Kun explained and he looked behind Kun where his friends were walking, a safe distance from them. “Don’t get them wrong, their dowries were lavish, mine is just a step further, because my father will not let me live it down if I don’t bring home the rarest flower of the kingdom.” Kun said and Yongqin blushed harder.

“You must be tired carrying me.” Yongqin said but Kun shook his head.

‘How else can I show that I am a capable alpha if I can’t carry you?” Kun asked and that earned a smack on his shoulder. “You’re not hurt are you?” Kun asked and Yongqin shook his head.

“Are you sure you don’t want the docile omega?” Yongqin asked and Kun smiled at him, the same breathtaking, heart-stopping, super gorgeous smile that made Yongqin fall hard for the alpha.

“I won’t change the way you are.” Kun replied and soon they were in front of the Li’s residence.

Kun gently put the omega down and without looking, he caught the shoe thrown by Youngho. He then knelt on the ground and fitted the shoe back on Yongqin before he stood up and extended a hand for Yongqin to take. Yongqin smiled and took the offered hand then led the prince inside where Yongqin’s parents were already waiting for him. Yongqin dragged Kun towards them and with a big smile he addressed his parents.

“I assume that this young gentleman here is your mate?” Mr. Li asked and Kun bowed politely.

“That would be correct sir.” Kun then smiled at him. “Allow me to introduce my self, I am Qian Kun, crowned prince of this kingdom and heir apparent to the imperial throne.” Kun then looked at Yongqin. “And would be honored to ask for your son’s hand in marriage.” Kun bowed once more.

“We do have an agreement Yongqin.” Mr. Li said and Yongqin nodded and ran to the house excitedly and returned with his father’s sword. “Yuta?” Mr. Li called out and the omega trotted happily but Taeyong stopped him.

“It is only fair that I would stand in for my mate.” Taeyong said and Mr. Li nodded.

“Prince Kun, Take this and prove that you can defend my son’s honor.” Mr. Li said and Yongqin held it for Kun who unsheathed it and left the scabbard to the omega.

“Do well.” Yongqin said and Kun nodded.

Yuta handed Taeyong his father’s own sword and the alpha kissed his mate’s temple before he followed the prince into the back yard.

The two bowed at each other then took their stance. Both are masters of their own swords, but holding the swords that their mates’ fathers used was a different feeling all together. Taeyong charged first, raising his katana and aiming at the prince with hard blow. Kun knew that this was Taeyong testing the sword so Kun effectively blocked it with his own sword. They both smiled, they knew the swords were built to last, and powerful too. Kun pushed the sword away from him and started his own offense, to which Taeyong knew how to block. It looked serious to others, but it was all play and games to the two alphas who had trained side by side since they were young. Taeyong decided to have a twist so he launched a kick at the prince who blocked it with his hands, sweeping the other leg so Taeyong could fall but the older alpha merely did a back flip.

“I want to join them!” Yongqin whined and Mr. Li laughed at his son.

“Then join him.” Mr. Li said and Yongqin’s mother handed him her husband’s other sword. Yongqin was delighted as he took it and made a dash towards the two alphas.

“Yuta hyung!” Yongqin called out and the older omega turned to his father who took out his other katana and handed it to his son. Yuta thanked him and soon was charging towards the yard as well.

“I can’t believe I can’t join them.” Doyoung pouted but Yoonoh back hugged him, hands softly on his tummy.

“You can have all the fun after we make sure this little one is safe okay?” Yoonoh kissed his cheek and Doyoung sighed then smiled.

Both alphas were already charging at each other when they noticed the two omegas after them. The two grinned and changed directions, each blocking the attack from the omegas. Ten was fast and smooth with his attacks and Taeyong was laughing as he countered them, blocking them and turning some of them into an offensive play.

Kun held his own as Yuta attacked, he knew how good Yuta was, and with Taeyong training him, the errors in the omega had been slowly fixed and he had really improved his offense. Kun did not let his guard down though, and attacked Yuta with much vigor.

“Scratch my mate and you’ll lose your military escort.” Taeyong shouted.

“Scratch my mate and I’ll have your head for treason.” Kun countered making both omega laugh.

“Enough.” Mr. Li shouted from his place and the four bowed to each other before each pair joining hands to walk back to main house. “I’ve seen what I needed to see. Take care of my son Prince Kun.” Mr. Li said and both of them bowed in front of him, and Yongqin did as well, surrendering himself to the alpha.

“I will. I promise I will.” Kun said and he too bowed to the Li’s. He then turned to Yongqin and took out his Jade necklace, the emblem of the crowned prince. “To show my sincerity and love, please accept my emblem, to show to everyone until I earn the right to mate you.” Kun said and placed the necklace onto Yongqin who then took out his satchel, a blue and white that matched his hanfu with his name embroidered in it. It contained a clip of his hair and dried Chrysanthemum petals.

“for you, to remind you of me.” Yongqin smiled, the prettiest smile in Kun’s eyes and the smile that made him fall.

“I promise to protect that smile.” Kun said and Yongqin’s heart just exploded with warmth that he shed happy tears.

\---

Kun’s engagement was announced to the whole kingdom . It was received with great news as the omega Li Yongqin had been the hero who killed Xue Bao along side their prince. Yuta had been commissioned to forge a different set of blade and daggers for the imperial couple and one that he took to heart. He was given a forge of his own inside the forbidden city and he worked on another twin blades to accompany Hagane no Ken and Sonkei; A sword for Yongqin and a pair of daggers for Kun.

Doyoung was confirmed of pregnancy so Kun had decided to let him have his own ceremony, a little smaller than Yoonoh would like but it was intimate and sweet. Doyoung had insisted that he’ll only attend the ceremony if it was modest, and Yoonoh can’t say no to that; Doyoung was the single most important part of the ceremony. Yuta had gifted Yoonoh his very own Nakamoto sword and had gifted Doyoung his set of arrows. Kun had given him the bow, crafted by the masters of the land and Doyoung was beyond happy with it.

Yuta had his ceremony a few months after, since Mrs. Lee was excited to have Yuta welcomed to her household. Mr. Nakamoto had gifted the pair a set of Wakizashi to accompany their katanas. Yuta thanked his father and Taeyong was eternally grateful to the Nakamoto for giving him the chance to be Yuta’s mate. Taeyong then inisisted to build a forge for Yuta by their house so he can work on his blades without leaving the premises and he could help him as well; it delighted Yuta and gave his mate a passionate kiss when it was revealed to him.

Doyoung gave birth to twins Sunggyu and Jinki and the alpha was thrilled, he did not expect twins at all and it was a bonus that the twins looked like his bunny. By this time, Taeil announced his pregnancy as well and everyone was happy for them. Taeyong, he wished his mate could get pregnant the soonest too, because it wasn’t just Yuta who liked kids, he wanted them as well.

Resuming his duties as the adviser, Doyoung had helped in the preparation of the Imperial wedding that will coincide with Kun’s crowning ceremony as the Interim emperor since the old leader planned to retire in a few years. Kun was swamped with royal duties but he took it with an open heart, he knew being a leader would not be easy. He smiled though, be cause he knew that he was surrounded by people he could trust and an omega that will always have his back.

“How is the mating ceremony preparations?” Kun asked and Doyoung smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s for you to enjoy and for us to stress about.” Doyoung reminded him.

“Who’s us?” Kun asked.

“Chenle and his team.” Doyoung informed him and that made Kun stand up and glare at Doyoung. ‘Let your brother do this, it will teach him responsibility and accountability.” Doyoung said and Kun sighed, he hoped that Doyoung was correct.

Chenle did an amazing job and Kun couldn’t be any prouder as he looked at his mate dressed in his red and gold Xuanduan with phoenix embroidered on the overcoat; matching with the dragon on Kun’s over coat. Yongqin’s hair was perfection, with gold and jade hairpieces. Yongqin was truly breath taking and stunning. Chenle presented the red sash to Kun and the alpha took it then bowed to the Li’s before presenting it to Yongqin who took the other end of the red sash.

Kun led the omega out of the residence and helped him into a sedan, covered in red and gold, fit for the consort of the crowned prince. Kun boarded his horse and they led the procession back to the palace. Ahead of Kun was a band of musicians who alerted the people of who were passing, and the people gathered by the sidelines and showered the would be mates white chrysanthemum petals with rice, in prayers for their long and fruitful mated life.

When they arrived at the gates of the forbidden city, Kun helped his omega down the sedan and handed the sash once more. Renjun and Dejun assisted Yongqin this time, making him hold a vase and a mirror as they passed through two obstacles. As Kun led in front, Yongqin was made aware that he should step over the first obstacle, a tray of burning coals followed by a saddle to protect the omega from evil’s harm.

Kun led him to the center of the courtyard where the mating ceremony was to take place. A platform was constructed and banners in red and gold surrounded it as well as red chrysanthemums. The head priest bowed to them and led them up the platform set up, stopping to bow to the emperor who was seated and over looking at them from the terrace. Two assistants brought out a scroll and opened it to allow the head priest to say their prayers. Once they were done, The priest asked Yongqin and Kun to pay respect, and the couple bowed to the emperor three times, before bowing to each other three times.

The assistant walked towards Kun with a bowl of water, and Kun washed his hands and dried them with a red towel the other assistant offered. Yongqin was also offered the bowl of water, and the omega diligently washed and dried his hands. They were then asked to sit on either side of the low table set in the middle of the platform,Renjun and Dejun joining them to assist the would be mates. Jaemin handed a tray of food and both Renjun and Dejun placed a morsel of food on Yongqin’s and Kun’s plates. The would-be mates picked up the food and ate them, covering their faces with the long sleeves of their robes.

Jungwoo then handed a gourd cup connected by a red ribbon, while Donghyuck poured the wine on them. Dejun handed his cup to Yongqin while Renjun handed his to Kun. The mates exchanged glances before taking a sip with their sleeves covering their faces, then handed it back to the two acting retainers. Renjun and Dejun switched cups and offered it back to them to drink. Both Kun and Yongqin emptied the cup once more, covering their faces with their sleeves, before returning it to their retainers. Renjun then took the gourd cup and he wind the red ribbon around it and placed it back into the tray which Jungwoo took back.

The priest then asked Kun to take the ribbon off of the omega’s hair so Kun stood up with the help of Dejun and then approached his omega. He then took off the ribbon and handed it back to an assistant before he sat back and smiled at Yongqin who was blushing. The priest then instructed his assistants to cut a piece of hair from both alpha and omega; The two clipped a few strands and joined them with the red ribbon Kun just took off from Yongqin. Once the hairs were tied together, the assistant kept it in a red pouch and handed it to Renjun to give to the couple later.

The priest allowed the two to stand and give each other a bow. To complete the mating ceremony, they were asked to declare their vows for each other. He gestured to Yongqin first who faced Kun with a wide smile.

“My dear prince, would you accept a flawed omega, who promises his life and heart to you? I will surrender everything for you my prince, to ensure your happiness and health. So bestow upon me your grace and your love.” Yongqin stated and Kun took those words to heart.

“My dear warrior, a hero who had saved my life and heart, no one can compare to you. You will never shed tears of pain but only happiness, for I promise my heart will be yours, my sword will be your protection and my life as my gift. You will stand not behind me but next to me, you will be my equal, my partner, my everything.” Kun replied and Yongqin tried not to cry at those words.

The head priest then asked for a large scroll which the assistants unrolled before him. Kun took Yongqin’s hand and they both pressed their right hands on a padded ink and then pressed their hands on the scroll, indicating their seal for their mating. Once their hands were cleaned, Kun took a jade ring from Dejun and inserted it on Yongqin’s left finger. Yongqin then loosened his robe and bared his neck and shoulder for Kun to mark. Kun noticed the scar from the cut Xue bao did during their altercation at the Hulao pass and frowned. He caressed the scar before kissing it.

“I will make it up to you.” Kun whispered before he sunk his teeth into the supple skin of the omega.

Yongqin felt the pain and pressure from the bite but also felt the bond that was being created between them, they are truly mates. They were met with applause and from high above the towers, Chrysanthemum petals were released and the wind blew them gracefully, surrounding the couple. Kun smiled and pulled his mate closer to his body and gently kissed him, sweet yet strong.

“I love you.” Kun said and Yongqin smiled and whispered it back before kissing his mate once more.

\--- 

_(Rated scene)_

After the wedding banquet with a surprise performance from Yongqin himself, the two newly mated couple was led back to Kun’s quarters. Yongqin went quiet as he waited for Kun to do the first move, it was funny to see his strong alpha was now reduced to a bundle of nerves. Kun took tentative steps towards Yongqin but stopped a few feet in front of him.

“Help me off of this xuanduan?” Yongqin asked and Kun nodded.

Kun was gentle as he helped removed the ornate head pieces from Yongqin’s hair and placed it on the jewelry box by the vanity. He then helped the omega off of his over coat and xuanduan, gasping as Yongqin looked ethereal in just his undergarment, his mating mark red and the perfect accessory for him. The beauty the omega held was beyond words and it made Kun’s body react in ways only Yongqin can do to him. Kun swallowed hard as Yongqin placed his hands on his overcoat. “Don’t be nervous.” Yongqin smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘I am not.’ Kun replied and that made Yongqin smile even wider.

“Be yourself alpha.” Yongqin said and Kun pushed him down the mattress.

“I can’t promise to be gentle.” Kun said and took of his clothes, stripping into nothing and revealing everything to his mate.

“Oh my lord.” Yongqin gasped when he saw the perfection of Kun’s body.

“How do you want it?” Kun asked and Yongqin took off his remaining undergarments as well.

“Do your worst.” Yongqin challenged and that triggered something in Kun.

“Okay.” Kun said and took his lips in a messy kiss. 

Yongqin showed himself to his alpha, presented his body and Kun worshiped it, because he deserved to be worshiped. Kun planted kisses on his body, licking every skin to taste the body that was meant to be his other half. Yongqin moaned and gasped as Kun ‘s mouth and tongue travel from his temple to the tips of his toes.

Loved

Worshiped

Appreciated

Yongqin arched his back as he felt a finger inserted into his hole and was soon followed by another, stretching him. He could feel the familiar heat in his groin and gasped as Kun scissored his fingers to open him up. “My heat.” Yongqin gasped.

“I know.” Kun answered as he slipped another finger. “My rut is coming.” Kun told him.

“But..” Yongqin moaned as he felt his prostate being grazed by the digits.

“Of course the date was calculated to be the most auspicious.” Kun informed him and removed the fingers only to be replaced by his cock swiftly and without warning.

The action made Yongqin gasp for air and cry, that was painful. But he did give his consent for Kun to be as rough as he wanted. He threw his head back and allowed Kun to thrust into him in a fast pace. Kun showed no mercy, his hips pistoned the omega making his walls instinctively clamp around his cock.

“I’m slipping.” Yongqin muttered and Kun pulled making Yongqin sob.

“Turn around for me.” Kun asked softly but Yongqin shook his head.

“Want to see you.’ Yongqin answered.

“okay, on top of me.” Kun said and laid down on the bed.

Yongqin crawled towards him and took the cock into his mouth, going as deep as he could. Kun grabbed his hair and held the omega there for a while until he was choking on his cock. He let go of the omega and Yongqin gasped for air. He then climb on top of Kun and kissed him as Kun eased inside him.

“You’re so hot.” Kun breathed out but Yongqin dd not reply as he fell his head on Kun’s shoulder; Yongqin slipped into his heat. “You drive me crazy.” Kun said as he gripped both of Yongqin’s ass cheek to spread him apart before he thrust inside the omega.

Yongqin screamed out loud, enjoying the stretch as Kun’s girth widen inside him. It was too much for the omega who spilled his cum with a scream of Kun’s name. Kun did not stop pounding into the omega even if the latter was already collapsed on top of him. He pulled Yongqin into a kiss and seeing the omega blissfully wrecked, he slipped into his rut.

Their bodies were both scorching hot as their bodies move to pleasure each other; Loud slapping and meeting of skin, and dirty words spilled from their mouths. Kun licked the mark he had just made, covering the ugly scar on Yongqin’s shoulder and then sunk his teeth once more as he thrust inside the omega, fast and deep. His knot bloomed making Yongqin scream as he came but Kun didn’t want to stop, he thrust even faster and deeper, ripping Yongqin apart and leaving his hole bloodied. Yongqin was sobbing hard and his body trembled from over stimulation. Kun was relentless, still thrusting the knot into the omega until Yongqin came once more, and Kun stilled and his body shook as he released his orgasm for the second time leaving him exhausted but satiated.

“qinqin.” Kun whispered but Yongqin’s eyes were dilated and he was drooling, far too gone and stimulated to react. Kun kissed his omega’s temple and drifted off to sleep.

“Kunkun.” Kun woke up to peppered kisses and met the eyes of his lovely mate.

“yes qinqin?” Kun asked and Yongqin gave him a deceitful smile.

“Thank you.” Yongqin said and before Kun could respond, Yongqin was moving his hips and impaling himself into the alpha’s cock. “You feel so good.” He exclaimed and Kun could just moan at the bouncing omega, worshiping his cock in all its glory.

\----

_Epilogue - seven years after_

Taeyong was grinning as he watched the coals burn inside the forge. He had made one for Yuta when they got mated, and now they both work on blades, with Taeyong taking it as a bonding activity more than a job. Yuta was happy to have extra help even if Taeyong did not want to take the craft as seriously as he did, Taeyong was still decent in forging. It was currently winter and he was tending the coals when he heard someone cough behind him. Taeyong turned to see his mate glaring at him while his sons were next to him, and it made him sheepishly grin.

“What are you doing with my forge?” Yuta asked and Taeyong laughed nervously. “Lee Taeyong?!” Yuta warned but the elder of the children, Jaejoong, a perfect combination of Yuta and Taeyong, ran towards Taeyong and asked to be carried.

Taeyong took the boy and sat him on his knees as he took a metal rake to ease the coals. “I’m roasting sweet potatoes.” Taeyong announced and hearing the sweet potatoes, the twins by Yuta’s side, Kota and Tomohisa, all ran towards to their alpha father.

Yuta rolled his eyes as he approached his family but smiled endearingly. “Why would you use my forge for roasting sweet potatoes?” Yuta asked and Taeyong grinned at him.

“They roast evenly.” Taeyong replied and asked Yuta to grab a chair to sit next to him.

The omega did as he was told and Tomohisa immediately asked to be lifted, so Yuta did just that and placed his son on his lap together with his twin brother. Taeyong took out a sweet potato from the forge, wrapped in some cloth and carefully peeled it before handing it to Yuta to section it off to their sons. Yuta was happy to be surrounded by his mate and his children, he did get his 3 children, but He knew Taeyong wanted more so he smiled and kissed his mate’s cheek making Taeyong look at him.

“Would you be happy if we grow?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “Well you got your wish, we get to have more.” Yuta said and Taeyong nearly dropped Jaejoong as he looked at Yuta, dumbfounded. Yuta merely smiled and Taeyong couldn’t be any happier, they’ll have a new bundle of joy by summer.

\--

Doyoung was fixing Sunggyu and Jinki’s winter over coats while Yoonoh carried their daughter Soojung to the sitting room; they were going to back to the palace after having a short vacation back in Doyoung’s house. The now Emperor Kun and his consort Yongqin with his children Princes Yixing and Minseok are busy organizing the mating ceremony of Prince Chenle and Jisung who had opted for a low key mating since he was not an heir apparent. They boarded their horse and carriage, and as soon as the twins were settled with Soojung on Doyoung’s lap, the twins started singing and Doyoung was pleased that his firstborns inherited his voice.

They arrived at the palace and were greeted with bows and soon were joining Kun and Yongqin in attending to the final touches to the ceremony. Yixing and Minseok dashed off to Sunggyu and Jinki who were like their older brothers and the four were off to play with Sehun and Luhan, Youngho’s, Taeil’s and Sicheng’s twins. Yoonoh took Soojung from Doyoung to allow the omega to do his work while he check on Youngho for debriefing. Yongqin was already showing as he was pregnant with his third child and they were expecting a daughter now.

“Have you chosen a name?” Doyoung asked and Yongqin nodded. “Songqian, after the princess.” Yongqin explained and Kun kissed his mate tenderly.

“Where is Yuta hyung?” Yongqin asked and as soon as his name was spoken, the doors opened and came a grumpy Yuta with his kids and Taeyong holding a steaming basket of roasted potatoes.

‘He used my forge, can you believe that?” Yuta dramatically exclaimed.

“Sweet potatoes?” Yixing asked from the door and Taeyong asked him to come as he will peel one for him.

Unfortunately, Yixing called in his brother and soon the rest of the kids were gathered around Taeyong and his roasted sweet potatoes.

“Well, that went well.” Yuta said making everyone laugh. 

“How cute, look at Jinki and Sunggyu eat like a hamster.” Yongqin remarked and Doyoung glared at him.

“They are not rats.” Doyoung glared at the emperor consort.

“They are bunnies.” Yoonoh said and kissed his mate’s cheek before returning to feeding Soojung with morsels of the sweet potato.

“Guess the forge doesn’t just turn out the best Nakamoto blades, it also produces the best Lee roasted Sweet potatoes.” Kun laughed and Yongqin threw a scrunched up parchment to the emperor.

“That is cringe worthy.” Yongqin scoffed and everyone laughed except for the kids munching on the sweet potatoes, uncaring of the world as long as they are fed with the starchy treat.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> A/N: The thing is, instead of just Kun making a man out of his soldiers, it is his soldiers that made a man out of him. Did you get that part of the story?
> 
> And please give me my TaeKun moment, I want to show off my leaders hhahahaha
> 
> I’ve used the Han Wedding ceremony in my previous story An Omega worth fighting for, but it was more of modern traditional. Since the story is set sometime in ancient China, I stuck to the classic traditional Han wedding ceremony. I think that traditional weddings are very beautiful as they show culture and tradition so well. Western/modern weddings are pretty too, but seeing the complexity and deep rooted meaning in those actions in traditional weddings makes it even more meaningful.
> 
> Technically I wanted to end of the story with the mating ceremony but……
> 
> I will not forgive myself if I will not give Kunten their mating scene right? So we got ourselves a last minute (butchered) smut
> 
> Also the Yutae scene where Taeyong used the forge for roasting sweet potatoes was already conceptualized but then NCT decided to post Taeyong staring at a coal heater, gosh I flipped.Yutae are posting spoilers I can’t even T.T
> 
> Can you imagine the kids all gathered around the basket of sweet potatoes and munching on them happily? They would be the cutest, so fight me for including that scene.
> 
> This has been a really long journey for me and I never expected this story to go into this huge project. It was a challenge but I was happy to take it, because it gave me a sense of accomplishment. I have been busy with life and writing had been left on the back of my mind. The quarantine gave me an opportunity to get back into this, and I am glad I took the chance and did it. I am rusty at writing, my work was also un-beta’d, so I apologize if there are typos or are confusing.
> 
> I researched a whole lot for the story, watching videos on anything remotely related to the story to give it a more realistic approach. I wanted to stick with the ideas and story of the original Mulan but I also wanted it to be a little different. I did not intended it to be a copy of the story, I tagged it as a ‘retelling’ for I wanted the concept to be both hidden and visible. Through out the duration of writing this, it gave me a sense of appreciation to the culture and concepts I used; and I do hope I was able to translate those in something others can appreciate as well.
> 
> It has been a long 2 weeks of writing this,and a rough 40k worth of words, but I hope it brought joy to you and not bore you.
> 
> Thank you for being with me into this journey.
> 
> This has been Jhengchie.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this is the third song from Mulan that I drew inspiration from. This is not a spin off from the other omegaverse I wrote (An omega worth fighting for) but I want to redeem myself since I did not give Kun a very stellar character in that series, and a lot of you were kind of hating me for making Doyoung almost lose his mate. Don’t expect regular updates though.


End file.
